


Gallumdentes

by juju_pop, seeige



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 67,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juju_pop/pseuds/juju_pop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeige/pseuds/seeige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four friends, separated by power and the government, find their way back together at a cost… soon finding out the truth to what is really behind closed doors. How the group handles this information could change the fate of the Natio’s they call home; or at least called home at one point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin could not wait until he turned ten to find out what nation he was going to be apart of. Maybe he could go to the strong and powerful Ignis Natio, or the fluid Stagno Natio, maybe Terra, or Ventus. They all appealed to him, but it didn’t matter to him. He had his friends for now, and he hoped they would all be together. Their schools always mentioned about each nation having their perks, but not always getting along. But it was always better than Gallumdentes; they tried to take over the Natio's. They would try to over power the wonderful government that did everything to protect the families. 

Currently they lived in a small community for families before their children went off to their respectful nations. The only time another nation is allowed in another is to see their parents. Not all the times were they to have the same nation as the parent, so the government made a small community to accommodate the younger children before placed in the big world. At 10 they got to choose the life of Military, or the peaceful workings of the peace church. They could always choose a different profession, but those were the two most common places each child dreamed of going to. 

Gavin was sure we was going to be in the peace church but he was only six, he still had a few years before he had to figure it out. Yet this was the last year, before one of his friends had to decide where to go. It saddened him he was no longer going to be able to see his friend, but he had the other two, glad he was not the youngest, but he wasn’t the oldest either.

Michael was a determined child, despite always being told that each section had its perks and that you didn’t get to choose what Natio you ended up in it was more like it picked you he was always determined that he would end up as a strong warrior in the Ignis Natio. Often he would play with his small group of friends with him and his other two friends Ray and Gavin pretending to be strong fighters fighting the nasty Gallumdentes with their older friend playing the bandit role. However with his friend Joel leaving in a year to his own nation he vaguely wondered what the future would hold for the small band of friends. Well he wondered about as much as his six-year-old brain could wonder. Even at this age he could realize they’re friendship was at stake but being as stubborn as he was he was positive the group would stick together, whether he had to make them or not.

Ray loved everything, so he could never choose, he was happy to be in any of the Natio's; he just hoped to be with Joel. Ray was darker skinned compared to the rest of them, but Gavin had a thick foreign accent, while Michael had his red hair and fiery temper, and Joel was well, Joel.

That day they were all around outside, under a large tree. "So, Joel. What one do you think will be your Natio?" Ray asked curiously. He and Joel got a long a lot better than the others but Ray will always be Gavin’s X-ray to his Vav.

While Joel and Ray sat by the tree Gavin was trying to climb onto Michael's back, "PIGGY BACK RIDE MI-COOL!" The small scrawny child of light skin tried his hardest to use his best friend as a jungle gym most of the time.

Joel laughed at the scene going on a few feet away from him before shrugging his shoulders and answering Ray’s question. “I’m not sure, no one really is I guess. They say the crystals pick you, you know.” His voice had a contemplating tone to it as his eyes drifted from the two boys squabbling and instead focused on the branches overhead. Despite almost being old enough to be assigned a Natio Joel was as nonchalant about it as anyone could be. He was still slightly nervous and excited about it all but at the same time it wasn’t something he could control or study or anything; it was completely random as far as his child brain could understand. “Well Michael seems to know but adults say that you can’t tell until the crystals in your hand. Which kinda sucks.”

Ray nodded, as he took looked up at the same branch. His glasses slipped slightly off of his nose. "Well, I want to stay friends either way.” He smiled softly. "I'm sure Michael is right, he will be in Ignis. I mean, if he isn't I will be shocked!" He laughed as he leaned against his best friend. "Hey, think those two will ever get along properly?" He smirked towards the other two. 

"Mi-cool! Stop squirming!" Gavin shouted, as he made his way to his shoulders. "COME on!' He squirmed a bit more on the slightly older male; his foot digging into Michael’s side as he tried to get a better grip.

“GAVIN NO, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU IM NOT GIVING YOU A PIGGY BACK RIDE?” Michael shouted back at the other boy currently trying to ungracefully climb up onto his back. Giving up trying to dislodge the offending body Michael simply flops over onto the ground dragging himself and Gavin onto the ground in a mess of limbs, almost instantly he started trying to wrestle and pin down the skinnier boy.

“I think that’s their way of getting along. It’s as good as it’s going to get.” Joel replied before bursting out into laughter as Michael managed to sit on top of Gavin and successfully pin him down. 

Gavin started to wail loudly. "Mi-Cool! That hurts!” He whined and squirmed, but even Ray could see that it was his tactics, (every time) to get Michael to get off of him.

Ray laughed as he watched them. "You know, four years away from you is going to suck." He mumbled. "And your parents will be moving back to Stagno once you get to you Natio correct? Or was it Terra they were in?" He always forgot. Trying to remember each parent’s Natio.

Gavin finally giving up and stuck his tongue out at Michael. "You're such a pleb!" He snapped, hating when he lost, especially to Michael

“My parents are Stagno, yeah. They’re planning on moving back once I’m in school.” Joel said as he managed to catch his breath from laughing at the two fighting boys. Rubbing one of his eyes with the palm of his hand he lets out a small happy sigh before turning his head to look down at Ray. “Hey chin up kiddo, it’s only four years. We’ll still be friends no matter what got it?” He said with a small lopsided smile and he gently shifted Ray’s glasses properly onto his nose.

A few feet away Michael enjoyed his victory by continuing to sit on Gavin. “Yeah well this pleb won again! No one can win against Mogar!” He said triumphantly before falling backwards and rolling off Gavin to let the other boy free. Once he rolled to a stop Michael simply lets out a small content sigh as he lays in the sun letting it’s warmth seep into his body. “You’re such a moron Gavin you know that right?"

Ray nodded as he turned back to the other boy, a fuzzy feeling in his tummy when he moved his glasses. “Well, I hope so. No matter what, we should find a way to visit each other, and maybe those two idiots.” He chuckled smiling at them. “I want us all to stay friends. I don’t want anything to happen to anyone.” He yawned as he stayed leaning on Joel. He was always so comfy. “Hey, are you joining Military, peace, or another profession? I can see you being an awesome teacher.” He joked. 

Gavin went and rolled more in the middle of the two groups. “Michael! I am not! How am I a moron?” He pouted. “I mean seriously. Think about it. Legs! They can just stop thinking they are legs!” He whined. “Why won’t anyone believe me?” Ray overheard Gavin and laughed. “Because you dolt, legs can’t think, your brain thinks, your legs listen to you brain! We were just taught that in school!” He rolled his eyes laughing at Gavin’s loud whine. Gavin did make himself look like an idiot in front of everyone in class for that comment.

“Yeah maybe we can visit those two, maybe.” Joel said as he leaned slightly back against the small boy next to him. “I dunno what I want to be, I’ll pick something when I get there. But if you think I’d be such a cool teacher I might just have to take you up on that.”

Joel was about to say something else when Gavin started whining again and Joel could hardly keep himself from laughing along with Ray. Michael however had sat up and was now angrily glaring at Gavin. “You just keep proving my point you dolt! I don’t even have to tell people you’re an idiot, everyone in the whole town probably knows now!” He shouted, getting another chorus of laughter from Joel. 

Gavin pouted as he sat up and crossed his arms. He turned to Michael. “Whatever you pleb. I’ll just stay here for the rest of my life since I’m such an idiot to you!” he whined loudly, 

Ray laughed. “Don’t worry; you’ll always be our idiot.” Ray told him laughing at Gavin’s that pout got bigger. “HEY! Ray! I thought we were supposed to be a team!” 

“You and Michael were supposed to be too, so I guess you’re going to have to choose. “ Ray laughed as he leaned against Joel. “I don’t want you to leave. When they start a fight with each other again…” He mumbled. He hated being helpless. “When are you going to get your crystal? Can I come with you and your family?”

“I’m leaving you in charge of them Ray, we both know they can’t be left alone.” Joel said with mock seriousness as he watched Michael get up and run forward to tackle Gavin again, rolling away in a mess of limbs and shouts. “Gavin you can’t stay here forever that’s dumb! You should stay with me!” He said as he continued to wrestle Gavin.

“Yeah you’re in charge. You gotta be tough for me and for them, but not violent really. There’s a time for that and these idiots don’t need that kind of separation.” Joel said 

Ray sighed heavily. “When are you going to get your crystal? Can I come with you and your family?”

With another lop-sided smile Joel answered his question. “Yeah of course you can come; but we still got a little while to go, like a whole year or something.” He laughed again as he ruffled Ray’s hair and continued talking. “I’m not leaving just yet, you can’t get rid of me that easily Ray.”

Ray smiled happily, still dreading the day his best friend would leave him, but it didn’t matter too much, since he had now, and hopefully a forever friendship.

Gavin laughed and tried to fight back. “But Mi-cool! How can we stay together! “He asked, in the middle of their fighting. “I mean you want to be in the military! I want to be in the peace!”

“Opposites attract!” Ray shouted at Gavin as he stared at the cloudless sky. It was a nice day. And soon he was going to dread the nice days like this where he would have to be the mediator of those two idiots. “And how am I supposed to do it?” He muttered. “I can only sometimes get through their thick dumb heads.”

“Every head has their weak points you just need to find theirs. You’re they’re friends, you’ll learn what to say.” Joel said shooting the two of them a small glance. “Plus I’m not saying violence is never the option, you just gotta practice and get strong so you can kick their butts in a friendly way.”

Michael stuck his tongue out at Ray’s input into the conversation before losing interest in fighting Gavin. Falling back onto the ground he lazily pushed Gavin away. “We’ll stick together anyways, no man left behind go it!” He said as he blinked up at his friend.

Joel leaned slightly closer to Ray to mutter quietly so the other two boys didn’t overhear him, “Plus sometimes it’s best to let those two fight it out, it usually ends nicely and it’s good for them to get that energy out.”

Ray chuckled. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I just can’t wait to grow up faster you know. To know everything, to be able to use the things we learn!” He laughed, as he stayed close. “Why are you so comfy?” He muttered. “Sometimes I can just fall asleep like this. “ He muttered as he rested against him. He hopes later on he could do this. This man was way too comfy to be normal. 

Gavin ended up curling up beside Michael to stare at the sky. “Hey Michael…” he whispered to his ear. Gavin had the biggest stupid grin on, like he had the best thing to say to him.

Joel turned his head slightly so he could rest his on top of Ray’s as he looked back up to the branches above his head. “I guess I’m just made of pillows and happy thoughts. Or you know maybe it’s my big clothes that give me padding.” Joel said with a soft laugh. It was true though most of Joel’s clothing was quite large on him and fit awkwardly but it fit Joel’s whole look and personality.  
Ray chuckled. “You’ll stay my big brother forever right?” He whispered, scared he was going to lose his best friend forever… 

“Yeah, big brother forever.” Joel said softly with a small smile. “I promise.”

As Michael heard his name he let out a small annoyed sigh before turning his head to face Gavin with a slightly annoyed look. “What Gavin, if this is more dumb stuff I’m going to sit on you?” He huffed.

Gavin giggled. “You’re my boy Michael.” He whispered trying to stifle his laughter

Michael let out a small sigh but gently punched Gavin’s arm. “You’re my boy Gavin.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ray wandered the boarders of Stagno and Terra. He was to patrol it to make sure there was no mischief on either end. He started at his instruments, glowing blue. He smiled softly. At least he wasn’t too far away from Joel. He stopped for a moment to look up at the sky. He hadn’t thought about Joel in years. He was 21 now, making Joel 25. He missed his best friend dearly, but it was what he had to deal with. At least he had Gavin still. It reminded him of the time he went with Joel, to go get his crystal, the moment he found out what Natio he was to be in. He smiled fondly, as he grabbed his own blue stone. He wished so much that he were to get the green crystal, but it ended up being blue. He shrugged it off, curious if he would ever see Joel again. 

He started walking more, when his instruments to let him know where he was started to malfunction. He grumbled as he tried to fiddle with it, knowing now he was far too deep into Terra, to figure out how to get back. He grumbled. How the hell was he to back track now? He expected this from Gavin, but not himself. That annoyed him slightly that he couldn’t even blame Gavin today.

Joel was currently making his way through the territory of Terra on a solitary patrol. As he slowly walked past the few trees that scattered his Natio’s land he hardly expected to find anyone dumb enough to cross the border. So as he spotted someone tinkering with a clearly blue crystal he drew his sword and lightly touched his own Crystal that hung around his neck.

Approaching the stranger, the ground rumbled slightly with power and before the other man could react; walls of earth surrounded him. When Joel reached the small room he made he lowered the wall facing him so he could address the intruder. With his sword pointed at the other man Joel frowned slightly. “What are you doing here?” 

Ray groaned as the wall surrounded him. Of course this shit would happen to him. He then turned to the soldier. “I was on fucking patrol you idiot.” He held up his small tablet looking device. “It doesn’t work in your stupid Natio, so I can’t get back.” He huffed, recognizing the voice, but too pissed off at anyone in Terra to really care. “I was just patrolling, and now I’m here. If you would so kindly let me out of this, I would like to get back to Stagno.” He crossed his arms, trying to get a look at the Soldier from Terra, but the damn sword was in his way.

Joel paused for a second before sighing; he wasn’t allowed to take in Peace Church members. He lowered his sword as the walls followed the same route as they rumbled back into the earth. He was about to say something before he had gotten a good look at the intruder and at the appearance and voice clicked into place the only thing he could do was mutter. “Well fuck me.”

Ray rolled his eyes. “Finally, now tell me how to get back to Stagno." He crossed his arms, foot tapping slightly in irritation. Oh how Gavin would love to see this. He ignored the comment as he tried to get the man to tell him how to get home.

Joel let out a small sigh as he ran his hand through his hair and looked at Ray with a small frown. “You really don’t recognize me do you?” He asked his voice slightly sad. The man in front of him was definitely Ray; he hadn’t changed much.

Ray turned back to look at him. "Um…." He looked him over. "Your voice sounds familiar." He muttered. "I'm sorry. I meet a lot of people every day." He looked down at his crystal, the string around his neck was a string Joel had gave him to remember him. He saw the man, and was hoping it was Joel, but he was scared to assume it and hurt the man in front of him even more if it wasn't. "I mean- you do look familiar too." He whispered the last bit holding the string now. "I just need to get back to Stagno. Gavin is waiting for me…" That was his only way of knowing if this man was Joel, or if he was just hoping far too much

Joel’s face remained sad until the mention of Gavin; with that name he could assume that this actually was Ray. So with the same lop-sided grin he had when he was kid Joel pointed in the direction Ray needed to go. “Tell the little prick Joel says hi.” He said teasingly as his smile only grew larger.

Ray blinked a few times, as his head looked up at the man. “S-So.” He looked back down, digging his foot in the ground. Wow… He was so confused on how to react. He wanted to hug him, but he was afraid he would be made fun of. Then he thought about a handshake, but that seemed to lame. He was racking his brain for anything to help him. He was so excited. His best friend, his brother, wow did he ever change though. He was a man, a man never got sappy…. But…he missed him…. a lot

Joel rolled his eyes before sheathing his sword and holding open his arms. “Don’t tell me the Peace Church guy got tough over the years, c’mere you fuck. You can’t just leave me for years then not give me a hug.” He teased.

Ray blinked and rushed over to him for a big hug. Wow, he got some muscles. He snuggled into his chest and smiled cheekily. “Yolo…” He whispered, wanting to make the older male laugh.

Joel tightly hugged Ray back having missed the younger man immensely. As he heard Ray whisper Yolo he laughed more than he probably should have but god had he missed Ray. It took him a little bit but he caught he breath and took a step back from Ray to look at him. “You didn’t change much did you? That’s good and all of you were already pretty great when we were kids, not much room for improvement you know.” 

Ray laughed slightly. “I see you have been working out? I’m assuming for the day you came and sweep me off my feet.” He joked. There was a long going joke when they were kids that Ray and Joel were to get married. Before Gavin realized most marriages where male and female. His face when he found out. 

“All the better to carry your skinny ass with.” Joel said with a laugh as crosses his arms absentmindedly over his chest. 

Ray smirked. “But still having the larger clothes. How long did it take you to convince the Military to give you comfy clothes?”

 

Joel’s mind briefly flashes to when they were kids and he shook his head with a smile. “It took too fucking long, they seem to think tight clothes are best for fighting but fuck that. Am I still as comfy as when I was a kid?” 

Ray laughed as he nodded. “I could still sleep on you.” He smirked as he yawned slightly. But he didn’t want to leave. He finally got to see Joel, and he was going to stay here as long as possible. “What are you to do? Make sure there are no intruders?” He asked as he then proceeded to sit down to get comfy. He didn’t care; he wanted to be near his best friend.

Joel looked down at Ray as he sat down with a raised eyebrow. “Don’t you have a British twink waiting for you back in your Natio, I can’t be that interesting to get in trouble for.” He said before smirking slightly as the ground under Ray rumbled. Soon the square section of earth under Ray shot up into the air to where Ray’s face is level with Joel’s despite him sitting down. “Not that I don’t mind seeing you again.”

Ray looked over at him, and smirked. “I only said that to see if you knew him. He may be waiting for me, but fuck him. I see him every day… Every long day of... retarded ass… questions…” He yawned again. “But it doesn’t matter, after today I have tomorrow off, so he can do whatever the fuck he wants.” He chuckled. “Besides I never see you… Since you’ve left that is. Do you have any idea how hard it is to break up those too at 6, 7, 8 years! It sucked!”

“I see he’s still the same, glad to know things didn’t change much after I left.” He said as he leaned against the column of earth as he looked off into the distance keeping an eye out for other patrols. “But if Gavin’s still alive you did a good enough job.” 

Ray laughed. “He’s pretty good when it comes to fighting, and other things. He just never cared, or wanted to mess things up, so if he didn’t care that’s when he fucked everyone over.” He chuckled as he leaned against the man beside him, from the column. He missed this. “You’re still very comfy you know.” He chuckled. “Can- can we meet again?” He whispered, scared of the answer.

Joel chucked as Ray talked about Gavin and as the other man leaned against him Joel leaned back slightly enjoying the feeling of having him back. However he stiffened slightly at the question before relaxing again. “That could get us in a lot of trouble you know…. But a wise man once said Yolo. So yeah lets meet again.”

Ray smiled brightly. “Really?” He was excited. He was going to see him more often. “How about tomorrow?” He asked curiously. Ray smiled as he hugged him slightly. He had not been this happy in a long time, it was almost weird for him to be thins excited. “But I’m not telling Gavin, because he will fuck everything up, like always.” He chuckled as he rested his head on his shoulder. He was still too comfy to be normal.

Joel chuckled softly as he lowered the column of earth and held out his hand to help Ray stand up. “Tomorrow sounds great, you know that cave near the border? I’ll be there around sun rise.” He said.

Ray nodded and smiled as he hugged the older male, excited to see him again. He didn’t want to let go, this was the first time in years he got to see the man, and was not ready to let go yet. He sighed heavily as he finally let go. “Okay, I’ll see you at sunrise.” He smirked excitedly as he turned around to head back to Stagno. The way Joel had pointed to it. 

Joel hugged Ray back tightly and held on as long as Ray had. It may have been years ago since they last saw each other but they had connected when they were young; it wasn’t something either of them could forget easily. So as Ray left and Joel waved at his receding figure before sighing and continuing on his patrol, alone like usual.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally getting back home, he sighed heavily. “WHERE WERE YOU?” He was greeted by a flurry of a British twerp. Ray flopped down in the shared room he had with Gavin and smiled. “I was doing my job. You know the thing you manage to get out of all the time.” He sighed as he lay down in his bed. 

“People were saying you went off the radar for about an hour! “ He yelled as he went and sat on top of Ray. 

“Because sometimes I can get lost too. I went a little too far into Terra, and my mecha stopped working. But see I’m fine.” He opened his arms to show him he was fine. “Now if you can kindly get off of me so I can get out of these retarded clothes, it would be much appreciated.”

Gavin huffed, getting off of him as he went and sat in his own bed. “You know, I was scared.”

Ray rolled his eyes. “I am smarter than that Gav. “ He yawned. “Can we go to bed?”

Gavin turned to their clock. “It’s 7! That’s too early! I wanted bevvys!” 

Ray looked up. “You only want bevvy’s because I can get you home safely.” He sighed. “I am going to bed. I need to wake up early.”

“FOR WHAT!” Gavin yelled, a little too excitedly. “You have tomorrow off!”

“Because I need to go around town do some shopping, get more things for work. Sorry that I don’t spend my days off on my ass like you do.” 

Gavin laughed. “So what…” He yawned as well as he got up. “Fine, I will just go out by myself.”

“What an example you show to people.” Ray rolled his eyes as he got undressed and flopped back into his bed. “Night idiot.” Gavin smiled as he soon left their place, leaving Ray to sleep. Well attempt to sleep. 

3 am came too soon; He got up, and tried his best not to wake up Gavin. The other male stirred slightly, as Ray left. 

“Bollocks, its 3 am.” He grumbled as he rolled over to fall back asleep. 

Now the journey to the cave was the most challenging. He used his Mecha and found the area; now to find the cave was the fun part.

 

When 3 am rolled around Joel was already up going through his solitary training; Joel was an old enough member of the Militia to where he didn’t have to join in with group training and was allowed to just train on his own. He usually chose to do so before sunrise so he had the training center all to himself. So as the sun came close to rising Joel pulled on his uniform and grabbed his sword and headed out.

He knew exactly where the cave was having visited there many times before, so he managed to get there before the sun had started rising. Sitting on top of the cave entrance as he waited for Ray, hoping the other man would actually show up.

Joel enjoyed the cool morning air and the small amount of lighting from the rising sun and as he snuggled deeper into his large shirt he was completely content. 

Ray grumbled as he stumbled around in the forest. “It says it should be here.” He then tripped over a tree branch in the still slightly dark morning. He grumbled as he got up and looked back down at the Mecha. He was growing tired, and anxious. What if he could never find it? He fell again groaning loudly. He never fell this much, but he also never stared at his Mecha for long periods of time either. The Mecha started to buzz out and he groaned even louder. “For fucks sakes!” He groaned as he fell once more. He decided to lie there. He was tired, sore, and now pissed off.

As Joel sat waiting for Ray he thought he heard someone approaching and when he heard a thud and cursing he was sure someone was there. Hoping off his perch Joel headed in the direction of the sound weaving in between trees until he spotted Ray just lying there.  
Walking to stand over him Joel put his hands on his hips and leaned over Ray to peer down at him with a small smile. “Would you like me to sweep you off your feet now princess? It seems like you can’t walk properly.” He teased.

Ray looked up and glared. “Not funny dick face.” He muttered as he got up, “Ahh, fuck I got my shitam, dirty…” He grumbled trying to brush off the dirt on his white clothing. He sighed heavily and smiled at him. 

“JOEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLL” He grinned as he said his name for a long time, remembering times he would say his name like that, if he saw him. 

Joel laughed softly as Ray dragged out his name

He sighed as he tried to head out, not noticing the long piece of his cloth was attached to a branch and he fell once more, but this time on top of Joel. “OHH! Fuck I’m sorry Joel.”

As Joel blinked up at Ray slightly stunned from the fall before he smirked up at the man currently lying on top of him. “Well if you wanted today to go this way you just had to say something; people usually buy me dinner first but hey, you’re determined.”

Ray blushed deeply and punched him in the chest as he got up quickly. “You’re still a smooth talker of dicks I see.” He rolled his eyes; not noticing his glasses had fallen down his nose once more. “Where the hell is the cave?” He huffed, his Mecha no longer able to be used. He tried to restart it by running his crystal over it, but no use. He sighed heavily. “Well there goes that problem. I never realized that cave was that far into Terra.”

“It’s actually not that far in you’re just horribly fucking lost.” Joel said as he stood up brushing off his own clothes. Shooting a look back the way he came he smiled. “It’s like five feet into Terra; it’s just hidden behind some trees. You know I forgot how shit you are at finding your way around place. I had to hold your hand whenever we went into town otherwise you’d get lost.”

Joel turned back to Ray and took a small step forward with a small frown and an almost confused expression on his face; that wasn’t uncommon however, Joel’s most used expression was a mix between confused and kicked puppy. He hesitated for a second before grinning and pushing Ray’s glasses back up his nose. “Let’s get going princess before we get caught.”

Ray blushed again and glared. “I’m not a damn princess!” He stood there, arms crossed and glared. “And I swear to god you hold out your hand to me I will punch you, or I will attempt to be “Mogar” and kick your ass.” He grinned as he followed the older male. He remembered those times when Joel would force him to hold his hand. It wasn’t like he meant to get lost, just got distracted very easily.

“Oh no not Mogar, please spare me.” Joel said with fake worry as he grinned at Ray before turning back and continuing to walk. It wasn’t long until they cut through the trees stopping in front of a large cave opening. Turning back to Ray Joel grinned slightly before walking into the cave. He paused slightly before a rumbling echoed through the cave. A second later light flowed in through the back as a section of cave wall sunk into the ground.

Ray laughed, “I see you got good at the element.” He smiled as he sat down. He looked out at the sky and smiled. “So romantic, I didn’t realize this was a date.” He joked as he smirked up at Joel. “Nice ass.” He joked again, well only half joked. But this was his best friend.

“Well you do know, I lift. So yeah of course I have a fucking great ass.” He said as he sat down next to Ray. A small wall of rock slid up behind the two of the two of them so they could lean back against something and as Joel leaned back and relaxed he looked up at the sky and watched as the stars faded and the dark sky started to light up, turning shades of red, orange, and purple.

“It only took me twenty broken bones to learn how to move rocks and not crush myself. Earth is a nice element but fuck it’s not forgiving.” He said with a small smile as he shook his head and looked down at the cave floor.

Ray chuckled as he leaned against Joel, just like he did as a child. He was still damn comfy. “I hate how comfy you are you know.” He yawned, still tried from waking up so early. “But you’re fine now so that is all that matters.” He smiled. “See water is nice, so don’t worry. Unless you piss me off, I can find a way to make you drown.” He grinned evilly. But they both knew Ray was not a violent person except in games. But other than that he was too nice for his own good.

“I don’t know how you find me so comfortable but hey I’m not complaining.” Joel said with a small laugh. Shooting Ray a smile he leaned softly against the younger man as he continued to watch the sky.

“So I haven’t seen you for years, you gotta tell me what’s been going on. You got a girl yet? Or a guy, I don’t judge.” Joel said with a lop-sided grin. 

Ray blushes deeply at the question." No! No one really cares too much about the peace church, but it doesn't matter." He smirked." What about you? Married yet? With those muscles I'm sure the ladies come flocking.”

Joel made a sound that could only be described as a mix between laughing and choking. “Me, married? I’m twenty-five and like to keep to myself, and when people do talk to me I’m eccentric as fuck. No I’m single.” He said as he caught his breath from laughing. “The Militia Isn’t the best place to pick up ladies; and the ladies that are there scare the fuck out of me.” He said as he positioned himself back against the wall of stone behind him.

Ray laughed as he stayed as close as possible. “Well it's just you and I now." He smiled happily. For some reason the news that he wasn’t seeing anyone made him a lot happier than normal. He shrugged off the feeling. “Why are sun rises so pretty?" He laughed

“I’m sure a smarter person than me would say something deep and meaningful but I’m not a smart or wise man. They’re pretty because they’re colorful, that’s my answer.” He says in a matter of fact tone as he nods his head. He yawned softly as he leans back against Ray, a part of him chides himself for being so close to a man he hasn’t seen since he was a child but the large part of his brain didn’t care. It was nice to have the warmth of Ray during the cool morning and he missed his friend dearly.

Ray smiled. He was content. "How has your life been? Like what is exciting?"

“Decent enough, training was alright. It kept my mind focused but now that I’m higher up in rank I’m in charge of my own training, it gets boring sometimes.” He said as he continues to watch the sun rise. “How’s the Peace Church? Probably easier than the Militia but more boring I’d guess.”

Ray laughed." I live with and work with Gavin that should be enough explanation in its own." He chuckled. He closed his eyes feeling the warm sun. “It’s slow, learning scriptures, spells, and training. It easily too hard, just I miss the days where we could be kids, not prepare for anything else.

Joel nodded and rested his head against Ray’s as he yawned. “Your training sounds more mentally harder; as you’ve so kindly pointed out several times I’ve gained a lot of muscles from my training. I’m more of a grunt than a thinker.” He said with a small structure as he flexed with a grin. “You know you love them.” He teased as he wiggled his eyebrows. Even through his thick baggy clothing his muscles were apparent; 15 years of working could do that to someone.

Ray laughed as he touched the muscles." Of course I do. I shall claim them mine." He chuckled as he yawned once more." Can we meet all the time?"

Joel laughed along with Ray before leaning back against the slab of stone. Letting out a small sigh he ran a hand through his hair. “We can meet as much as possible, but I wasn’t kidding when I said we’d get in a lot of trouble for this.” He said tiredly before leaning against Ray. “But I want to see you again. What patrol times do you have?”

Ray hummed. "This month it's mornings every Monday-Saturday, then next month it depends on who is take time off to go visit their families." He shrugged. “You know I live on the life if Yolo. I’ll just walk right in your camp and hug you!" He joked

“I’ll get patrol times then too, just try not to get lost in Terra. Not everyone is as nice as me.” He says with a small laugh. “Let’s meet at that large oak tree on the border, you know where that is? People won’t care much if a Militia member is talking to a Peace Church member. We just have to look really angry at each other.”

Ray laughed. “That's not hard; I’ll just kick your ass like always. Even though you let me win." He laughed, Joel was too comfy." Yeah I think I know where that is.”

“Good we’ll meet there, sometime in the morning.” He said as he ran a hand through his messy hair. “And you’re stronger than you think you are. Of course I can totally kick your ass if I wanted too. There is no way you could win.” He teased with a sly grin.

Ray laughed loudly. “I’d like to take you on one day. Hand to hand combat. I think that would be fun. “He smiled happily. 

They stayed like that for an hour before Ray spoke up. “I guess we should go before we get caught." He sighed heavily at some point he had managed to rest his head in Joel's lap.

Joel sighed softly as he looked up at the now bright blue sky, Ray was right they really should get going. “Yeah we probably should, but I’ll try to find you tomorrow.” He said as he ruffled Ray’s hair with a smile.

Ray smiled and nodded." Now.... Show me how to get to my natio please?"

"Forever the helpless princess I see." Joel teased before gently pushing Ray off of his lap and standing up. Holding out a hand to help Ray up he grin down at him. "I guess I could help you."

Ray pouted as he got the help up. " Whatever. My mecha doesn't work here."

“Then figure out your way around without it. I never knew how people were so dependent on those things." He said as he pulled Ray up his hand lingering slightly in Ray's before he pulled it back and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Let’s go brownman before we get caught."

Ray smiled softly, holding his own hand. His hand tingled; it was a nice feeling. “Thanks Joel," he walked close to him. “So I guess I'll see you this month? I’ll stay by that tree for most of the time. So I hope I can see you."

“Yeah I’ll try to stay there too, but we might need to skip a few days every once in a while. Hate for someone to notice us going to the same place every day.” He said as he started walking out of the cave, the rock on the back wall shifting back in place to hide the light source.

As he walked he moved slightly closer to Ray; his arm would occasionally brush against Ray’s shoulder, the height difference between the two prevented them from walking shoulder to shoulder. “This was fucking great. I did missed you, you know.” He said softly as he looked up at the few clouds drifting by in the sky.

Ray smiled. "I know. I did to. I'm so glad that you had found Me." he smiled.   
"Let’s not get caught." He grinned at him.

“I’ll try my best to be sneaky as fuck.” Joel said with a grin as he rolled his eyes. He walked next to Ray the both of them rambling on about things until they got to the border. Joel awkwardly waved as Ray departed. Letting out a sigh as he turned away to walk he decided that maybe not all his feelings toward his old friend were completely innocent.


	4. Chapter 4

In the next week the two of them had met up several times, mostly going to the cave but other times exploring around the nearby areas. The time was mostly filled with random ramblings about things they like and really cheesy jokes that no one but them would find funny. There was also a lot of contact between the two, they would lean against each other and hug and Joel would fix Ray’s glasses like old times but now his hands would linger on Ray’s face for a moment longer and the hugs were tighter and ended reluctantly and Joel told himself as often as he could that it was completely innocent but let’s be honest, even Joel started to realize that was totally bullshit.

So that’s why today when the two of them were walking towards their cave Joel seemed slightly distracted with his own thoughts and the confused look on his face lasted longer than usual. He looked almost embarrassed when he would accidently bump against Ray as they walked but he didn’t bring it up, he mostly just brooded with his own thoughts about what the fuck he was feeling.

Ray loved all the times he was having with his best friend; like the good old times. He had done his best not to get Gavin suspicious, but he knew, and would let Joel know that he had to be careful since Gavin was getting curious as to why he would disappear a lot. 

They sat in their cave, Ray lying in his lap like usual. This was now his new favorite spot to be in. "Hey Joel… Do you ever find me lying like this annoying?" He was always curious. "I mean, lately you won't look me in the face too long, so I was curious if I was bugging you, or going overboard with laying on you?" He loved staying in contact with him, he knew his feelings, and he knew he liked him more than usual… But he never wanted to harm, hurt, or even scare him off. He was always positive he was with a girl. Just by how lately he would be too cautious with any contact. Ray was afraid that Joel felt he was cheating in a way.

Joel seemed shocked at the question and he blinked down at Ray for a moment before answering, the confused look appearing on his face but this time it looked slightly pained. “No, no I don’t mind. Really I don’t. And yeah sorry about that I’ve just been… distracted lately.” He said mumbling the last part as he finished talking. Joel really didn’t mind Ray being this close to him; in fact he loved it. Ray always produced enough heat to just comfortably warm up Joel and having the other man this close made his stomach feel odd, but in a nice way of course. He just doubted that Ray felt that way, he probably saw Joel as more of an older brother figure.

Ray sat up to look at him. “You alright? Are you feeling ok?” He went and rested his hand on his forehead, to check his temperature as he was really close to him, watching in concern. 

“AH HAH! I KNEW IT!” Came a thick British accent from the front of the cave. It startled Ray as he flew back. “GAVIN! The hell! “ 

As he heard the shout from Gavin Joel jumped, almost banging his head against Ray’s and he shouted out a curse, as he was startled.

“Why the bloody hell did you not tell me you were seeing Joel! Were you too embarrassed to tell me you like men?”

Ray blushed deeply. “Gavin shut up! I didn’t-“ 

“Maybe I wanted to say hi to him too!” He whined loudly.

As Gavin and Ray bickered Joel calmed down slightly before sighing and standing up, brushing off his clothes. Joel’s stomach was still feeling tight and warm from when Ray had been that close but he shook his head as he turns his expression to something neutral. “Hi Gavin.” He said tiredly as he ran a hand through his hair. “Were, were not seeing each other.” He said as the ground rumbled and a wall of stone rose up behind him, he was very suddenly feeling tired and wobbly and felt a lot better leaning against the solid form of earth. 

"Hi Joel!” He smiled as he ran up and hugged him quickly as he went straight back to his bickering. "Come on Ray! You have been seeing him for months! There has to be something!"

Ray grumbled. "Shut up Gavin, there is nothing going on! And you; how did you find us, and how the fuck did you figure out that was Joel so quickly?" Feeling a little ashamed he wasn't as quick. 

Gavin rolled his eyes. "You do the same exact face and reaction to Joel, He's from Terra, and it’s Joel! You can't mistake him.” He huffed unhappily. "Seriously, if there is nothing going on between you, why are you blushing and looking away every time I mention that you like him?" 

Ray groaned. "SHUT UP GAVIN!” He then lifted his hand, and heard Gavin make a choking noise before he himself lowered his own hand. "THE FUCK!" Gavin then tackled Ray to the ground.

Joel sighed loudly before he walked over to the two squabbling boys; he simply reached down and tore apart the two by the backs of their shirts. “Stop it you two, it’s been years are you really keeping up this habit.” He asked, his voice sounded tired as he set them down several feet away from each other.   
“Gavin we’ve only been doing this for about a week, and I seriously doubt Ray likes me that way.” He says with a small frown. 

Gavin sighed heavily. “But, You know we do this out of love right Ray?” 

Ray sat there, glaring, his glasses on the ground, broken. “You’re a dick Gav… and for some odd reason I love you the same…” He grumbled. He sighed staring at his glasses. “You’re paying for those you know.” He grumbled as he got up. He was actually pissed at Gavin. “If I did like him in that way Gavin, I would do this…” He wanted to prove a point, not sure to whom exactly, but it seemed to make his anger subside as he walked up to Joel and kissed him full on the lips. He held it a lot longer then he wanted and quickly let go, trying his best to hide his blush. “THERE HAPPY NOW GAVIN! I just gave my first kiss to Joel. Now will you leave us alone? We aren’t doing anything but talk like old times.” He was doing everything to hide his blush. He would look at the ground, and play with his glasses. “Sorry Joel…I-” He was shocked his did that. But his anger left, and his lips tingled. “You can get mad I’m sure you want to go tell your girlfriend. I’m sorry…” He muttered. 

Gavin watched the two. Did-Did he just watch Ray do that? He was only half joking… but He could tell already Ray liked him a lot… “Ray…” he whispered.

Joel had been so shocked by Ray’s actions he hadn’t had time to kiss Ray back and as soon as Ray pulled away Joel regretted it deeply. He stood there speechless for a second before Ray mentioned Joel having a girlfriend.  
“Girlfriend? Ray I told you, I’m not seeing anyone.” He said shaking his head and taking a deep breath. Fuck had that really been to prove that Ray didn’t like Joel or did Ray like Joel. Joel’s head was starting to hurt and his stomach was doing odd things at the moment. “Do you really think I have a girlfriend?” He asked looking at Ray.

Ray looked down, fidgeting with his glasses. Gavin felt horrible watching that. Ray looked so out of place; like a girl confession her love first to a man. He felt bad. He knew any second; Ray was about pull out all his jokes and punch lines to get himself out of it. 

Ray fidgeted. “Well... You stopped looking at me… you won’t lean against me anymore unless I start it… you always seem distracted, always looking somewhere else… So I didn’t know what else to think… I mean; I was happy for you at first… thinking that you finally found someone…. But I don’t know... I’m sorry ok!” He went to walk off, scared. He was a coward, he was just a child still, and he felt he was not worthy for him. He was scared…

Joel paused for a second his mind racing before he actually notices Ray leaving. With a rumble a wall of earth had risen in front of Ray stopping him in his path. “Hey, wait. Just… Just wait a minute.” Joel said as he walked forward towards Ray. Stopping a few steps away he looked at Ray confused. “Look I promise you, I’m not seeing anyone that’s not what’s going on I just…fuck. I’m just.” He said starting to get slightly frustrated, not really knowing what to say. He lets out a small defeated sigh before taking another small step towards Ray. “I just thought you still thought of me like a brother.” He mumbled under his breath.

Gavin looked away as he slowly backed up, wanting to give them time… He didn’t mean to cause a fight between them! He just wanted to see Joel just as much as Ray, well maybe not as much…. But He missed him too! He knew he would make it up to Ray if they didn’t fix things… 

Ray looked down at his feet; his free hand absently went to the chain Joel gave him. “I- I do. And I don’t. It’s complicated. I don’t want to fuck up our friendship ok? I love you, and I don’t want us to be apart. So forget I did that. I just… was being stupid child again. Like always.” He didn’t want rejection, and he didn’t want to loose a friendship over his stupid ass heart. “I’m sorry ok? Yolo… Right… I did it because of Yolo… “ Gavin smacked his hand to his head, hearing that. You dolt… He gave up as he instead of leaving them be, he walked up to the too, he opened Joel’s arms, grabbed Ray and shoved him in them. “Both of you are fucking idiots! For once I feel smarter then both of you. Don’t pretend you don’t care. I don’t care if you two like each other. I use to bloody sing that you two would get married when I was a child. I swear to god if I hear either of you two saying you don’t have feelings, I will call you plebs, and drag you to the Ignis.” He glared at the two. 

Ray both loved, and hated this man. “Don’t tell me you have been seeing Michael?” 

Gavin pouted. “SHUT UP! I can’t go in there you kidding me? They will kill me! “ He huffed as he turned around, back facing him.

Joel stiffened slightly as Gavin pushed Ray into his arms but as the two started bickering again he couldn’t stop from chuckling, but the chuckling soon turned into laughter and it kept progressing until he had his head buried against the top of Ray’s head and he was holding onto the other for support. “Oh my god none of you have fucking changed a bit, I’ve missed you both.” He said in-between laughing and sucking in more air to breath. As he eventually composed himself he let out a soft breathy laugh. “Look Ray, you haven’t ruined our friendship okay.” Joel started as he looked down at Ray before pausing and shooting a look at Gavin. A rumbling signaled the arrival of a wall that rose in front of Gavin, blocking his view of the two. In the meantime Joel still hadn’t let go of Ray. “Truth be told I was so worried you just thought of me as a brother and I was having feelings for a guy that wouldn’t return them. For once I’m glad you proved me wrong.” He said softly before leaning down to kiss Ray, barely brushing his lips against the other’s, still fearing that this was some weird dream or trick.

Ray paused, shocked, but eventually kissed back. His hands went up to Joel’s face. Was he dreaming; was this happening? Was he actually going to have to thank the idiot? All these questions would be answered, but right now. Joel was in front of him. And all of this… was the best dream he could ever ask for. Soon the kiss ended, a lot sooner than Ray would have liked. “S- so wait... You... Like me too?” He blinked up at him, Ray could see him because he was close, but without the glasses he would have been helpless. 

“AHH! Come on you guys!” he knocked on the wall, he pouted, not being able to see them. “I want to hear you confess to each other!” He whined loudly. But he knew Joel put a rather large rock wall so he was almost positive no sound could be heard. He pouted and sat down on a rock, glaring unhappily. They got their happy ending! Now Gavin had to wait for his... He pouted. He wanted to see Michael now… he missed the 4 amigos... and he missed rough housing with Michael. Seeing Joel was amazing, but it made his stomach hurt thinking about how much he missed Michael.

Joel laughed slightly breathlessly when they pulled apart. “No, I did that for no reason what so ever. Yeah, I like you princess. Have I swept you off your feet yet?” He asks, feeling Gavin knock against the rock wall. He rolled his eyes before smiling down at Ray. “We left an annoying British twerp all alone on the other side of that wall, you ready to go face him? You know before he somehow finds a way to blow something up.”

Ray nodded. “Yes, you have managed to sweep me off my feet… Terra” He sighed heavily as he gave him one last kiss…. It just felt too good… “Ok, let’s go face the idiot.” He mumbled, as he pulled apart slightly, but not much.

Joel smiled into the second shorter kiss before pulling apart from Ray. Although he kept his hand holding Ray’s hand as the wall rumbled and sank back into the ground to reveal Gavin. “Hey twerp.” He said with a small smile.

Gavin stayed in his spot glaring at them. "You could have let me watched…" He grumbled upset. "I PUT YOU TWO TOGETHER FOR GODS SAKES!" He whined loudly. 

Ray rolled his eyes as he let got for a slit second to go over to Gavin. "Thank you... Sometimes your idiotic shit can make things better…" He smiled as he ruffled his hair.

Joel laughed as he moved to sit down on Gavin’s other side lightly punching the other boy’s arm. “What? Did you want to watch us kiss? That’s weird dude.” He teased with a lop-sided grin. “You can get off to whatever you want but leave me out of it.”

Gavin gapped, “WHAT NO! I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE JUST GOING TO SAY YOU LIKED EACH OTHER! YOU KISSED?” He looked between the two. 

Ray rolled his eyes. And just like that he was proven yet again that Gavin will probably just be a virgin his whole life. He may act well that he isn’t… but he was… and Only Ray knew that for a fact. “Yeah dude. When two people like each other they also fuck. You know, where your dick goes in-“ 

“OK! I GET IT! STOP IT!” He whined loudly.

Joel started laughing as the two started bickering again, he was laughing to the point to where he fell over onto the ground as he tried to catch his breath. Rolling onto his back he caught his breath before talking. “It’s… It’s been a long day. It’s been nice seeing you Gavin, and I thank you for what you managed to accidently do but you two should probably get going before we get caught.” He said as he huffed out a small breath. 

Gavin sighed, “Now I have to take care of your princess... FUCK!” He whined as he got up and held Rays hand. “Come on, I’ll get us home.”

“I swear to fuck Gavin you make me run into a tree your dead.” He turned to Joel before Gavin pulled him out and smiled. “I’ll... see you tomorrow?”

Joel laughed softly as Gavin started dragging Ray away and he waved slightly in farewell. “Yeah, of course. See you then.” He said slightly breathlessly. Did that all really just happen, he wasn’t going to question it too much, he was too happy to care.


	5. Chapter 5

A week had passed, and Ray and Gavin would constantly go and meet Joel. Every so often, Joel would kick Gavin out of the cave so he and Ray could be together. It was fun to see his reactions every time. They laughed, Joked, but never realized the government was now suspicious. The government did not like their meetings, so they went to Ignis and asked them for a spy for them; which they indeed got. 

Ray and Gavin were on their way to the cave as they talked amongst themselves. “So, I go back to work tomorrow are you going to hang out with Joel?” Ray asked Gavin.

Gavin shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s up to him. I’m sure he missed you more than me, so I don’t mind going the days you go with him.” Ray rolled his eyes at Gavin’s answer.

While the two made their way to the cave Joel was waiting outside the area, sitting on top of the entrance. However as he waited he felt the footsteps of someone approaching, their footsteps sending signals through the earth. Joel paused for a second before frowning and standing up slowly. One person, coming from the opposite direction of Ray’s Nation, whoever was coming walked different than either Ray or Gavin too. Letting out a small curse he spun around, eyes scanning the clearing; feeling the person had stopped just outside of eyes sight. “State your business and show yourself.” Joel called out and waited until a man emerged from the trees.

Walking out of the trees was a man with pale skin, curly red hair and freckles. By his clothing he was clearly from Ignis and was part of the Militia. Joel stiffened at the sight of the stranger and instantly fell into a fighting position. “Halt, you’re trespassing on Terra grounds. Get the fuck out.” He said as the stranger stopped where he stood.

“I’m here for the detainment of possible suspicious activity against the Natio’s. You come with me peacefully and this’ll be easy for you.” The stranger said emphasizing his point as he drew his sword, the metal of the blade lighting with fire.

Joel grimaced slightly before smirking. “Too bad peaceful isn’t my type of deal.” And at his words the other man smiled slightly as well. “Well I thought this was going to be boring, glad to see this is going to be at least a little bit fun.”

The two boys walked up to the clearing, and Gavin paused. “I didn’t realize Terra had fire.” 

Ray blinked. “What do you mean?”

Gavin pointed to the glowing over the clearing, and paused. “Oh… That’s not normal... That’s Ignis!” He then ran, holding onto his crystal. Ray ran beside him, slightly slower than Gavin. With Gavin making it there before him. 

“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?” He yelled and paused, he recognized the man instantly, and his grin was huge as he ran towards the soldier. 

Ray watched. “GAVIN! STOP!” He yelled, as Gavin launched himself and sat on top of the stronger male, kicking his sword away. He grinned looking down. “I finally won you pleb.” Ray was scared for him until he saw that reaction.

Ray blinked. “Um… Am I missing something? How the hell did Gavin do that?” He soon walked over to Joel, feeling Gavin knew something more then they did.

Joel blinked at the scene in front of him as the soldier started cursing and struggling under the weight of Gavin. Joel let out a small groan and slumped slightly where he stood as everything clicked into place. “You have got to be fucking kidding me.” He groaned as he ran a hand across his face. “They fucking sent Michael to fucking spy on us? Those FUCKS.” Joel said ending with a shout as Michael had managed to roll out from under Gavin and was now wrestling with him; he was winning as well.

Gavin started making those normal Gavin type noises. “Mi-cool!” He then made some squawking noises, and yelping. 

Ray smiled, as he looked up at Joel. “Well... I see the whole gang is together now.”

“Yeah but he wasn’t just wandering around like you were.” Joel muttered as he straightened up and looked over at the wrestling going on a few feet away with an exasperated look.

Michael had finally managed to pin down Gavin and was now glaring down at him. “Gavin what the fuck are you doing here. And what did I tell you about tackling me, YOUR NEVER GOING TO FUCKING WIN.” He said his voice raising as he talked. He looked angry but he was mostly confused about what was going on. As if he only just remembered the other two men he looked up and stared at them with a confused expression. “Wait, fuck how did I not recognize you, you asshole. Joel, Ray, what the fuck is going on?”

Ray laughed at Michael, everyone ignoring Gavin who was under Michael squawking about being hurt. “Well, we found each other by accident, then Gavin snuck his way over, and clearly we aren’t as incognito as I would have liked. But it brought you, so why not? Yolo!” 

Gavin whined. “Mi-cool! Please! Get off of me!” He whined. “MICHAEL!” He squirmed, then he looked up at Michael and water started pouring on Michael’s head.

Michael was about to respond when the water poured on his head and he was left spluttering distracting him long enough for Gavin to escape. Almost instantly after the water started pouring on his head it started steaming off of him, as he got angrier. “GAVIN YOU FUCK. GET BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT.” He shouts as he scrambles to stand up and chase after the other man.

Meanwhile Joel stood off to the side trying his best not to laugh. He shot Ray a glance with a large grin before covering his mouth with his hand to stifle his laughter. “That takes a whole new meaning to the term hot head.” Joel said in-between giggles.

“DON’T YOU START JOEL.” Michael shouted as he ran by Ray and Joel.

Gavin squealed and ran around, slightly faster than Michael. He stopped the water, and kept running. “MICHAEL! YOU’RE MY BOY MICHAEL!” He yelled back to him. He went to hide behind Joel in hopes he would save him. 

Ray laughed, agreeing with Joel as he didn’t protect Gavin, but didn’t move to get out of the way either. “Gavin you better be careful. For once you might lose.” 

Gavin whined loudly as he ran around and kicked Michael, and pulled out his own baton, to defend himself. He knew that he would lose, even with a weapon. Already finding a loss to it, the dropped his baton and ran back around behind Joel.

Joel laughed as Gavin tried to hide behind him and held up his hands in a passive gesture. As Gavin moved to kick Michael and draw his weapon the young warrior was actually so shocked at how stupid the act was that he stopped in his tracks for a second before he grew angry again in a second. As his anger returned the remaining water on him evaporated in one go, leaving a large puff of steam around his head. “OH YOU BITCH, ARE YOU ATTACKING ME? ARE YOU THAT FUCKING STUPID?” He shouted moving to attack Gavin again but Joel stopped him before he could.

“Whoa, whoa lets calm down now. Yeah that was fucking stupid but Gavin’s always stupid.” Joel said trying to calm the other down. Michael shot a glare at Gavin who was still behind Joel before letting out a long drawn out breath. “This is the worst fucking reunion ever, you guys suck.” He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Gavin stuck his head out behind Joel and went over to hug Michael. “Hey, I missed you too much. I’m sorry…” He mumbled, meaning the words. He hugged the man tightly and he shook slightly, and Ray saw that. Gavin was happy, insanely happy, yet scared. 

Ray went over closer to Joel and sighed. “I never realized how much he missed him...” He whispered to the older male. He sighed leaning against Joel. “What should we do now? Michael has to go back and give a report, or else he too will be in trouble. I’m sure he isn’t about to hand us in, but not to lose his job either.” He mumbled.

Michael had stiffened as Gavin hugged him but he soon returned the hug just as tight, trying to comfort the shaking man. “Hey, hey it’s fine. Just don’t be such a dick munch alright.” He said softly, his tone almost instantly changing. His body was still warm however but he wasn’t too hot to touch, just warmer than the normal person. He hugged Gavin slightly tighter as he buried his head against Gavin’s shoulder having missed his friend horribly. 

Joel watched them and sighed as he looked over at Ray. “Things got a lot more complicated didn’t they?” He asks softly, whispering as to not interrupt the other two. “What the hell are we going to do?”

Gavin hid in his hair, he smelt nice; he liked it. “I’m sorry; I just wanted to have fun like before.” He whispered, he didn’t want to upset him, but he missed his reactions, the reactions that made Michael in a way famous. He missed everything about him. He was his best friend, his soul buddy, and his other half. So to have him back, it was a huge relief. “I’m sorry, now you’re going to be fucked aren’t you?”

Ray nodded to Gavin’s statement. “I don’t know how this will turn out. We are all too close even now to be able to fuck anyone over.” He sighed heavily as he went to hold Joel’s hand. “We need to find a way for this to work.

Joel squeezed Ray’s hand softly as he nodded his head. “We’ll… We’ll think of something.” He said with a small sigh. Michael paused slightly before letting go of Gavin and taking a small step back his cheeks tinted slightly pink. 

“Don’t worry Gavin, it’ll be fine.” Michael said with a small smile before noticing Joel and Ray holding hands. He raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything on the matter.

Ray blushed, catching Michael’s eye glance to their hands and looked away quickly. “And… it’s not like he can’t put two and two together, but how are we to tell him about us?” He mumbled. 

Gavin sighed as he looked at him. “Um… You’re short.” He pointed out, not really filtering his mouth like usual. “Like when did you get that short?” He asked as he went to measure them. “Michael I’m finally taller then you!” He grinned as he went to climb on his shoulders like old times in victory.

“I think he has his hands full for now.” Joel said with a small grin as Gavin tried to climb onto Michael’s shoulders.

“Gavin, Gavin no.” Michael said trying to push Gavin off before giving up in defeat and shooting a pleading look at Ray and Joel. Joel held back laughter at the other man’s misfortune as he leaned against Ray.   
“Yeah his hands are definitely full.”

Gavin grinned as he sat on top of him. “PIGGY BACK RIDES!” He shouted and grinned cheekily. He leaned forward to look at Michael in the face before he fell. 

Ray laughed. “Think they will be like this?” He asked squeezing his hand. “Or do you think they are genuinely just friends?” He asked for his opinion. He grinned excitedly up at the taller man, like he had something fun planned about it.

Joel watched as Michael and Gavin fumbled around when Gavin fell and Michael tried to hold him up. He managed to do so well enough; he was definitely strong enough to lift the other but what was his ultimate downfall was Gavin’s squirming. Screaming Michael and Gavin both tumbled to the ground and once they landed Michael burst out into laughter.

“I have no fucking idea. Five bucks say they fuck in less than a month.” Joel said with a grin as he nudged Ray softly. 

Ray grinned; glad he caught on to his game he wanted to play. “I say a month they confess in their own way, 3 when they fuck. I mean a month? Gavin didn’t even realize we were going to kiss! How the fuck is that poor boy going to fuck Michael?” Ray loved this game, and this one is going to be a good one. 

Gavin turned and laughed along with him. He was glad he made him happy. He went and sat beside him and grinned. “Team nice dynamite.” He grinned excitedly.

Michael nudged Gavin’s shoulder softly with a small laugh and a smile. “Team nice dynamite.”

“You’re on.” Joel said with a grin as he moved to sit down on the grass gently pulling Ray down with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael sat up and looking over at Joel and Ray. “So it’s nice seeing you all again, but seriously what the fuck are we going to do? The charge on your guys’ heads isn’t looking good.” He said grimly. He didn’t want to ruin the mood but they had to talk about this, it was kind of serious. 

Gavin blinked. “I’M WANTED?” He looked to Joel and Ray worried. “I CANT BE WANTED!” He whined loudly. 

Ray rolled his eyes as he laid his head down in Joel’s lap. “Well we can either turn ourselves in, keep with our lives and never see each other again, run off, or get banned. There are many options, but none of them are nice.” He sighed heavily as he looked over at the other men. 

Gavin went and rested his head on Michaels shoulder. “Why me?” He whined.

“All three of you are wanted, asshole. And if I don’t cover my ass I’ll be wanted too.” Michael said with a small groan. “My first solo mission and I get stuck with you idiots.” He muttered.

Joel frowned slightly as he absentmindedly ran a hand through Ray’s hair as he thought. “Well fuck. I have a feeling our end isn’t going to be our choice.” He says tiredly. 

Gavin pouted. “You’re not going to leave us are you?” He asked worriedly towards Michael. He was afraid of the answer… but he knew why it would be if it were the answer he feared. He looked at Michael, trying to hide his fear. 

Ray sighed as he looked at Joel. “I guess so. At this rate it would be better to hand ourselves in, tell them what happened and hope for the best. But I’m pretty sure either way we will be banned, and outlawed.” He sighed staring at his crystal. “But I like that option better. It’s better than having a huge war or our lives on the line. We can get banned, and live our lives out there. Who knows? Maybe the Gallumdentes are actually the good guy.” He joked and sighed. “What do you think?” He asked Joel.

Michael huff and glared at Gavin. “Of course I’m not leaving, I just found you guys again.” He said angrily as he leaned against Gavin. However Michael’s angry look turned to one of concern as he looked back to Joel for guidance. He had no idea what they were going to do.

Joel sighed and looked to each of the other males around him, the kids he helped raise when in his childhood. They were grown up now and they were finally back together only to be threatened exile or separation. And it was up to him to choose. Well fuck.

“Well even if the Gallumdentes are as bad as they say maybe we can fight them off enough to get our own area, we could li-“ He said before getting interrupted by Michael.

“Hey I’m not just about to give up and leave my Natio. Look maybe I can just say I didn’t find anyone, because fuck I’m happy with where I’m at I don’t want to ruin that.” He snapped his body stiffening slightly.

Gavin’s fear was true. Gavin sighed heavily as he sat up. “Then I would suggest you leave now, it will look suspicious if you don’t.” He turned away from him. He was clearly hurt. “Well, seeing as I’m wanted, Might as well just turn myself in now.” He muttered darkly. He was upset, hurt, but he didn’t blame Michael. He just showed up and now he was on the line of being exiled, or return home. “Or better yet just take me with you, let these two be and say that they learned their lesson. I’ll leave. I mean I can handle myself.”

Ray blinked. “Gav… Don’t do that. We will stick together alright?” He sighed. “Michael, he is half right though. Our crystals do have a tracker on them, so they know you have been in this area a long time. So in a sense if you are wanting to leave and stay in your Natio I would suggest you send a report quickly stating we aren’t here if you want to stay in the clear.” He smiled sadly. “So send a report, and stay a while longer to catch up. I do miss you too buddy.” He smiled. Gavin was hurting, and he wanted to go over there and hug him.

Michael sighed loudly as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “Look Gavin I’m… Maybe we could just explain this, I mean we’re practically family and it’s all right for family to visit each other right? I mean fuck they can’t be that dense as to not see we care about each other. I’m just not ready to uproot my entire life and go live with bandits who’ll probably fuck us over.” He said with an almost defeated tone with a sharp pain in his chest he noticed how upset Gavin was.

Joel paused and looked over the group. “Maybe Michael’s right.” He mutters.

Gavin was still not convinced, and kept his back to everyone. He was drawing circles in the dirt, and placed water in it. “I don’t care… Do whatever.” He muttered. He kept doing this process. He had given up. He didn’t care, and watching him break down actually hurt Ray a bit. 

Ray sighed. “Remember the government doesn’t take too wisely to the Natio being close… They always say that it has to be your family. Friends as kids don’t matter. I highly doubt this will go over, and if we chance it that way and by chance they actually don’t believe us, then now Michael is stuck with the consequences. So us three can try, but if Michel tries, he would be considered an accomplice.” He sighed heavily, Ray moved his hand, and made a water note in front of Gav. “X-ray and Vav forever.”

Michael sighs and hesitates as he thinks before becoming determined. “We’ll try explaining it. What else are we going to do? Just lie down and give up? Run away?” Michael says with a huff as he stands up, turning to face away from the group.

Joel sighs and leans closer to Ray. “I guess that’s the best option.” He mutters.

Michael sighs and hesitates as he thinks before becoming determined. “We’ll try explaining it. What else are we going to do? Just lie down and give up? Run away?” Michael says with a huff as he stands up, turning to face away from the group.

Ray nodded.” I guess. It’s not like things can get worse. We already know the two outcomes, go back to our Natio, or get banned.” He got up as well, staring at Gavin. “You coming buddy?” He asked. 

Gavin nodded, he slowly got up, he was miserable. Gavin stared at the ground. He at this point did not care anymore. 

Ray sighed as he held Joel’s hand. “Well, I guess we are going to find out right?’ he smiled. “Just be careful Michael. We don’t want Mogar being in too much trouble.” He tried to joke, to lighten the mood.

Michael just grunted in response as he picked up his sword and sheathed it before heading back the way he originally came without saying a word. He was angry and sad and frankly really scared about what would happen at this point.

Joel shook his head as he looked over at Ray squeezing his hand slightly. It was going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't posted last week on the monday and thursday like planned, a little busy with work, so I will be posting three more chapters today, and maybe a fourth one tonight.

Gavin stayed close to Michael, out of old habit, but he was hurt that he was not going to see his best friend ever again. He sighed. He wanted to make the last of what they would have. “Michael…” He whispered. “Um… How... How is Ignis? Anything in it you like?” He was trying to make small talk... but it still hurt either way.

When Michael heard Gavin walk next to him and start talking he held back a small sigh; he was agitated and scared he wasn’t in the best mood for talking. “It’s nice. My training is great.” He says bluntly as he walks, his hand drumming on his sword hilt and his brown eyes trained forward.

Gavin sighed, thinking to try again. “Um… Michael. How are… you? How’s your life going? Have a girlfriend or a family? Um… How far rank are you?” He thought he would try once more… if he got blunt again he would give up… He didn’t want to anger him, plus he didn’t even want to talk to him knowing what’s the point since he would go back home… to a potential family, to a great job… 

Ray sighed as he leaned against him. “So… about that bet…” He mumbled. “Can we adjust it?” 

Joel shook his head. “No fucking way, bet’s already set.” He mutters under his breath as he notices Gavin trying to talk to Michael.

Ray chuckled half-heartedly. “Remember we both might lose now. You say they will fuck in a month. Seeing as we are about to be banned, I doubt that will happen.” He smirked.

Michael sighed this time and shot a sad look at Gavin. “My family barely talks to me and I’m single; I would have a high rank if the people in charge weren’t fucking stupid as shit and thought I was too rash. But fuck I don’t want to go out into the wilds and get killed by bandits.” He mutters, to be fair he knew he was quite rash but he was still a great fighter.

Joel shot the two of them a glance as they walked next to each other and shook his head. “I can feel the sexual tension from here; I say they fuck out of pure annoyance before they admit their love.” Joel whispered with a small grin.

Ray paused and turned to glare. He never even thought of that. “I swear to fuck if you win this bet I will kill you.” He joked as he gave him a small shove. 

Gavin blinked and looked to him. “Well… I’m not going to say I’m happy with it, but stay with them…” He mumbled. “If it makes you happy, then stay Michael. I would rather you safe and happy, then my selfish need ok?” He didn’t want this to be good-bye, but he didn’t want to hurt the one person he never thought he would see again.

“Gavin, you’re not going to get exiled if I can help it.” He said it through gritted teeth. How upset Gavin was wasn’t helping Michael’s mood at all but he didn’t have any idea on how to cheer up the other man.

Joel laughed softly as he got pushed. He walked back next to Ray and squeezed his hand softly. “I’m so going to win.” He whispers.

“I swear to any dick god out there that they go and rut behind a bush soon I think I might actually commit murder.” He huffed. He felt the tension now and it sucked… a lot... He didn’t want to lose… Maybe... he could make it his way…He was thinking of ways to help him win. 

Gavin sighed heavily as he followed closely. “Hey... Michael. Did you ever think about me?” He was curious. “What about that time under the stars? Where I was crying and you made me feel better saying that it didn’t matter what Natio we were in, we lived under the same stars and that if I would look up, and see, you would be looking at the same time...”

At that Michael stopped completely in his tracks and the air around him grew steadily warmer until it was almost unbearable to anyone not in the Ignis nation. Letting out a small puff of air he regains his composure. “Yeah… Yeah I remember that.” He mutters. “I- we’re going.” He says his voice slightly cracking before he continues forwards, his footsteps leaving slightly burnt grass in his wake.

Joel shot Ray a worried look before cautiously following behind Michael.

Gavin blinked. “What was that?” He asked curiously, he had to make a water barrier to make himself cool down. “Why did you get so hot all of a sudden?” He asked curiously, trying to follow as close behind him as possible. 

Ray shrugged and followed. “Do you know anything about that?”

“No reason, it’s just a fire thing.” Michael hastily mutters and slightly picks up his speed the air still remaining hot. Michael kept his face forward and tilted down hoping Gavin couldn’t see the slight red tint on his face.

“I’m not an Ignis expert. But if it’s anything like Terra sometimes there’s powers connected to emotions.” He whispers shooting a glance towards Michael.

Gavin was now worried, so he rushed in front of him to stop him. “Michael! Please... What’s wrong?” He went to look. “Why are you pink? Are you sick? I can’t take your temperature since you’re from Ignis… But... Do you need anything?” He was so worried about him. Not even how much it hurt that he won’t see him would stop him from worrying. 

Ray hummed then smirked. “Think Gavin hit a nerve? Think we should repay his hard work he did for us to find out for them?”

“No fucking way am I helping them, they need to fuck first.” Joel whispered angrily. 

As Gavin stood in front of Michael and fussed over him the blush on his face only grew slightly and the heat picked up, the grass around him curling up and burning. “I’m fine, I’m fine.” He says angrily shutting his eyes and he runs a hand across his face. “Just, fuck. I’m fine Gavin.” 

Ray blinked then laughed. “Oh… is this now going personal Joel? Like is this actually going to be one of those bets where you hate to lose?” He grinned evilly at him. 

Gavin huffed. “No! You’re not, you’ve gone redder!” He whined as he made his hand slightly damp and cool by the water and placed it on his cheek. “I don’t know if this is bad… but I don’t want you to get hurt or get sick!” He whined as he fretted over the red head.

Michael flinched slightly as the water hit his cheek and the hiss of steaming water filled the air and steam quickly filled the space around him. “Gavin…” He says with a small groan as his glasses get fogged up, he slumps slightly but doesn’t cool down by much. “Gavin. I’m. Fine.” He says really hoping Gavin would get the point, but probably not.

“Oh hell yeah I’d hate to lose this. Fuck you I’m winning.” Joel says through gritted teeth. 

Ray grinned as he placed a hand on Joel’s ass and squeezed. “Why don’t we up the stakes then?” He smirked. “It’s not changing it, only upping the stakes from a mere five bucks, to something…bigger?” 

Gavin pouted as he stopped quickly after. “I’m ... I’m just trying to help…” He pouted at him. He stared at Michael, with worried and sad eyes. His concern for him hurt his heart too much to ignore. “You promise me you’re fine… Like if I find out your lying…” He didn’t know what he would do... Because everything he did would lose quickly… But… He’d think of something… “I... I know! I will hold your hand and skip with you!” He remembers how upset Michael got when he mentioned doing very personal things together.

Joel’s eyes widened slightly at the hand on his ass and he raised an eyebrow at Ray. “What is your terms princess?” He asks crossing his arms.

At Gavin’s words Michael snapped, his face went horribly red and the branches of a nearby tree caught on fire. “AAHH GOD DAMN IT GAVIN THIS HAPPENS WHEN I’M EMBARRASED ALRIGHT.” He shouts covering his face with his hands, the fire on the branch growing suddenly in size. 

Gavin paused, glad for his water barrier at that moment. "Oh…" He mumbled as he looked at him. Even though it was pretty obvious… to some it was not. "Why? What made you embarrassed?” He asked now worried about that. "Want me to tell them to stop?" 

Ray looked over and rolled his eyes. Damn… almost had it there… He turned to Joel and grinned. "Well for starters, I like back massages? What about that… or who gets to top, or I don’t know... What do you have in mind?"

“Taking this a step further huh. How about we just go with winner gets to do whatever they want with the other person.” He whispers with a sly grin.

Michael groaned loudly and trudged onwards, the grass burning in his wake. However when he gets out of range of the fires he had made they quickly extinguish themselves leaving behind a charred area. “Gavin…” Michael says with a warning tone of voice. 

Gavin quickly followed hi, catching up. “What! I really am just trying to help you!” He pouted as he went and linked their arms together. “Because we are team nice dynamite! I can’t leave you upset or anything!” He smiled at him, feeling a bit better. 

Ray chuckled. “Oh. I see how it is.” He smirked as he held his hand out to shake on it. “You’re on…” He then quickly grabbed his ass once more and ran off to catch up to the other two.

Joel lets out a small sigh as Ray runs off and shakes his head. “What the fuck did I just get myself into?” He mutters under his breath as he follows behind the group.

As Gavin interlocked arms with Michael, Michael sighed but stopped trying to fight him and just defeated trudged next to him starting to cool down slightly. “You’re a moron.” He grumbles but he had a slight tint of affection behind his words.

Ray smirked as he walked. He went in-between them. He wanted to win. Badly, and this was only the first day! “So… you two love birds doing anything we need to be watching for?” 

Gavin blinked and turned to look away! “We aren’t love birds Ray!” He whined.

Seeing Ray put himself in-between Michael and Gavin Joel cursed under his breath before making a split decision. He ran forward and quickly scooped Ray into his arms before jogging forwards past the other two. “Pardon me I have to borrow this.”

Michael had been going to say something before Joel had interrupted him and instead he just watched the older man run off with his friend. Shaking his head he laughed softly and leaned against Gavin, almost back to a normal Ignis temperature. “How did we get stuck with those two?” He asks.

Gavin shrugged, as he stayed close. “You’re warm… a nice warm…” he smiled cheekily at him. “I see you got some muscle on you.” He grinned. “Going to use them to win the person of your dreams?” He asked curiously. 

Ray started squirming. “HEY! I was having a nice conversation with them.” He pouted. “Where you taking me?” He grinned excitedly.

Michael smiled and shook his head. “Yeah maybe.” He mutters as he continues to walk, pulling Gavin slightly closer. “I’m ripped as fuck aren’t I?” He asked with a laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

“You’re totally cheating; leave them to their own course jack ass.” Joel said with a small laugh as he slowed down to a walk and he continued carrying Ray. “And in all honesty I have no idea where I’m taking you but look; I’ve finally swept you off your feet.” He teased.

Ray grinned as he kicked his legs idly. “But we never said anything about cheating. “ He grinned evilly. “And maybe I was talking about the weather!” He smiled happily up at his boyfriend. 

Gavin laughed and nodded “Yep! You will be the best protector of all!” He smiled, still linked with him. “And; about that stars thing…” He mumbled. ‘What were you going to say?” he asked quietly.

“Bullshit we both know you were trying to goad them into confessing.” Joel said grinning down at Ray. “Maybe I’ll just have to punish you for cheating.” He teases as he wiggles his eyebrows.

Michael sighed as the subject was brought up again and he glanced at Gavin for a second. “Nothing, I just stuttered.” He says shaking his head.

Ray smirked. “Oh and what shall be my punishment oh strong holder.” He smirked up at him. “A booty call? A slap on the wrist… going more than kissing?” He grinned at him. He liked being held, it was a nice break of walking. 

Gavin hummed. “But you said I-… so… did you think of me?” He asked. He never got his answer to that question, only that he remembered… “I mean did you actually look up at the stars at night?”

Joel chuckled softly before lifting up Ray so he could kiss him, softly at first but he quickly picked up force before pulling back and grinning down at Ray. As suddenly as he had kissed Ray he shifts his boyfriend’s position to where he was slung of Joel’s shoulder and Joel’s hand was resting on his ass. “I’ll just make sure you don’t get into any more trouble.” He says with a chuckle.

Michael looked down at the ground as they walk before gently unwinding his arm from Gavin’s. The air heated up slightly but nothing like it was before. “Yeah I’d look at them.” He said the truth was that he had looked at them almost every night. There was no way in hell he was telling Gavin that however.

Gavin smiled. “I’m sure you were busy, but I watched every night, still to this day, rain, snow any weather I was outside staring. “ He smiled “It… made things easier for me to know that, well hope that you were watching too. So even thought I knew it was not every night, it still gave me hope that one of those days that I never missed, you were watching.” He smiled happily at him. “Its… it’s going to be difficult if we leave… but I’ll still do it…” He turned. “Will you watch the stars in Ignis if we get banned?” he asked hopeful. 

Ray pouted at the lack of lip contact. “You’re not fair… yet I get a nice good view of your ass… so I guess it’s not too horrible!” He grinned as he reached down to play with it, doing everything he can to get back down. He wanted to win, and win badly.

Joel hummed lightly as Ray tried his best to get himself put down but mostly ignored most of his efforts. “No way are you winning Ray.” He says with a laugh as he hefts Ray into a better position, jostling him slightly as he moves Ray out of range of his ass.

“Y-yeah I’ll still watch them.” Michael mutters before suddenly changing the subject. “We should probably pick up our pace otherwise we might not get to the capital during the day.” He said and promptly broke out into a fast jog.

Ray huffed angrily as he went to now find a tickle spot. Anything… he had to have a weakness… “Joel…” He whispered into his ear. “Joel… Why are you doing this?” He whined pathetically. 

Gavin paused and sighed as he slowly made his way. He thought the change of subject was to not hurt his feelings and not watch the stars. “Yeah…. I guess.” He whispered to himself as he slowly jogged his way, enough to keep sights on the three, but far behind wanting to give Michael space…. He didn’t know why all of a sudden what Michael did or said mattered to him… But it did… and He was getting way too many mixed feelings on this. 

Joel shivered ever so slightly as Ray whispered his name but he rolled his shoulders and ignored Ray and continued walking on.

Michael however started slowing down, keeping a good distance away from Ray and Joel deciding they probably needed their own time alone. As he continued to trudge along once again the grass around him started to char as he thought about what Gavin had said. His stomach felt tight and overly warm even for him and he didn’t like it, he wasn’t even sure what his thoughts were doing and he didn’t have time to think about it.

Ray huffed, as he then proceeded to nibble at his ear lobe. “Joel… My sweet handsome man.” He whispered. “Come on Joel… “ 

Gavin sighed as he rolled up his wrist to find the bracelet Michael had made him… He sighed… Maybe he should go give it back if they got banned…. Then that way Michael had something to hold onto…. He shrugged it off.

Joel’s body stiffened slightly as he shivered when Ray whispered again. “Fuck you.” He mutters under his breath, still continuing walking but slowing slightly, his pace getting thrown off.

Michael let out a small breath as he tried to calm down. He had other things to worry about, he can think more about whatever was going on with him after his friends are safe. Until then he’d just keep walking.

Gavin felt slightly alone… not the bad way… just… confused who to go too… Ray and Joel were clearly busy, and Michael seemed to have had enough…. He sighed… 

Ray smirked; he felt he was finally winning at something. “Joel Baby…” He whispered deeper, his hand wandering all the sensitive spots he knew. “We could just do that you know… You… me… alone….”

Joel let out a shaky breath as he shifted Ray’s position, holding him back in his arms. Glaring at him for a second the ground rumbled and a pillar rose from the ground. Setting Ray on the pillar the stone continued to rise until Ray was a good distance off the ground. “Fuck you Ray.” He called up as he shrugged and continued walking.

Michael noticed the pillar with dull interest before slowing down to walk back next to Gavin. However he only walked in silence not starting the conversation.

Ray pouted as he watched his boyfriend walk off. He sighed heavily, as he made a small river like slide, and slide down until he was beside him. “You keep saying that, and I don’t see it happening.” He decided that was going to be his last tactic as he walked beside him and held his hand in an “I’m only half sorry.” Way. 

Gavin blinked and turned to him. “Um… I... I thought I bothered you…” he whispered, nervous... 

Michael shrugged slightly as he continued looking forward and walking. “You didn’t.” He said.

Joel huffed slightly but held Ray’s hand as he walked. “We’re in the middle of a forest on our way to seal our fate with our friends a few feet behind us, don’t fucking tease me princess.” He grumbles. 

Ray sighed heavily… “We can tell them to go ahead? Didn’t your rock formations seal sound in….” He tried to lighten his mood…. He probably was failing miserably.

Gavin blinked and looked down. He then took the bracelet off. He went and grabbed his hand and places it in it. “Something to drive your nightmares away.” He mumbled the exact words Michael gave him when he gave it to him.

Michael blinked down at the bracelet in his hand before frowning and handing it back to him. “You’re going to need it more than me.” He mumbles shifting his hand back onto his sword hilt. “Trust me; I want you to have it. I don’t want you scared or unhappy.”

Joel looks down at Ray before letting out a large breath and grabbing him by the back of shirt and turning around walking back the way they came. “Go on a head we’ll catch up in a moment.” He mutters as he passes by Michael and Gavin. Rounding a corner the earth rumbles and the two of them are surrounded in a small room of earth with a few holes for air and light. Leaning back against one of the walls he lets out a small breath.

Gavin blinked as he watched them walk by. “S-should we follow them and make sure they are ok?” He asked confused to what to do. Joel looked upset, but Ray looked amused… “I don’t get it.” 

Ray started laughing at the older male. “I didn’t realize I could affect you that much. I honestly thought you were playing it up a lot more… Now that I know this…” he smirked up at him. “Did I touch a nerve?”

“No, no trust me they’re fine.” Michael said trying to hold back his laughter. “Let’s leave them alone.” He said smirking.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: Sex scene

Gavin blinked. “Are you sure? Joel looked upset…” He turned around wanting to go back and make sure. “I mean I don’t want them to be hurt or upset.”

Michael quickly grabbed Gavin’s shoulder to spin him around and keep leading him in the opposite direction. “Trust me when I tell you, they’re going to be fine Gavin. Let’s just keep walking.” He said barely keeping his laughter in at this point.

Gavin sighed as he got dragged off. “Why are you laughing? How is Joel upset funny?” He huffed as he just let Michael take him away. “They better be fine! Think they had a fight?” 

Michael chuckled softly and patted Gavin’s shoulder softly. “Don’t worry Gavin I’m sure after this they’ll be closer than ever.”

Gavin sighed heavily. “Is this going to be one of those things you guys won’t tell me ever?” He pouted as he sat down on a log to wait for them. “Well how long will they be then?”

Michael sat down next to him on the log and yawned. “Depends. Probably not too long.” He said as he leaned slightly against Gavin.

Gavin sighed as he leaned against Michael. “I hope so,” he mumbled, but it also meant more time with Michael. “Hey… so what is Ignis like?”

Michael looked off into the forest as he thought how to answer that question. “Well you’re going to see what it looks like soon but other than that it’s tough; not in a bad way though. Fire is a hard element to learn and they treat it as such. People are nice there I guess, it’s usually pretty sunny and when it does rain hardly anyone’s outside.” He said with a small shrug.

Gavin nodded. “I guess… “He sighed as he stayed leaning against him. “What are Ray and Joel doing?” He asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. “What could they be doing to make them closer?”

Michael ran a hand through his curly hair as Gavin questions him again. “You don’t even have a fucking guess, are you really that innocent?” He asks as he raised an eyebrow.

Gavin pouted. “RAY WOULD NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING! He would always tell everyone to not say, or for me to forget about it!” He whined loudly. He leaned closer to his ear. “Or I could just be fucking with your brain… Maybe I find it more amusing to see who is willing to tell me.” He whispered in his ear. 

As soon as Gavin stopped talking Michael’s face quickly lit up with blush and the air grew hot around him again. “Well then fuck you, if you know don’t fucking ask.” He grumbles.

Gavin chuckled deeply as he leaned onto Michael. “Like I said I wanted to see who is willing to tell me.” He yawned as he rested his head on his shoulders. “Hey, Michael…. They’re doing it...” He grinned childishly

Michael shook his head with a small groan. “Yeah they’re totally fucking doing it.” He replied after a little while with an equally childish grin.

Gavin giggled as he smiled. “Can I say finally?” He smirked. “It took them this long… Granted the Natio barriers… But STILL!!” He smiled, finding Michael comfy… or was it his personal fear of never seeing him again…

“I have no idea what happened when I was gone but all I remember is that when we were kids those two were inseparable.” He said with a soft laugh.

Gavin nodded “And now, even Now! I had to bloody push them together to tell them to tell each other!” He sighed as he sat there. “But now they are happy… That’s all that matters right now to me. Ray needed it. He was going downhill for a while back there, so I knew something was up when he would disappear and his mood would be amazing.”

Michael nudged Gavin softly with a small smile. “Well you did a good job.” He said kindly, his smile turning into grin. “I mean have you seen those two; they can hardly keep their hands off each other.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “I know! I found them inches apart when I got to the cave, and after that they pretended like they never were near each other! They just needed a good fuck and be done with it... that way they can decide is it sexual tension, or actual feelings.” He muttered. 

Michael nodded in agreement. “Hopefully its actual feelings so we don’t have to deal with an awkward break up.” He said with a small yawn.

Gavin smiled. “I honestly think it will be forever, with a few hiccups.” He said. “What do you think?” He sat up to look at Michael. He wanted Ray and Joel to stay together. 

“I think they’ll stay together, I mean they were able to find each other after all this time. I don’t see why they wouldn’t be together.” Michael says, he honestly hoped they stayed happy with each other; it was nice seeing them happy.

Gavin nodded as he looked over at Michael. “Think, if we get banned, we’ll meet again?” He asked. It was bothering him… but he wanted to know.

Michael looked at Gavin meeting his eyes. Pausing for a second he smiled softly. “Yeah I think we’re going to see each other again. I don’t think team nice dynamite is over yet.” He says.

Gavin smiled. “You’ll come find me?” He asked. “I want us to be together forever, like Ray and Joel.” He meant as close as they were, but after he said it out loud he realized what it sounded like. “I… I don’t mean like that! I just mean as close as they are!” He tried to quickly cover.

Michael paused in shock at Gavin’s words but this time the air only warmed up slightly, going to a more comfortably warm temperature. “Hey it’s fine, I get what you meant.” He said with a small laugh. “Yeah I’d go look for you.”

Gavin looked away quickly; trying to hide what he assumed was a blush on his face. He was fiddling with his hands and sighed. “Wow, I can’t believe I have seen you for all of a few hours, and I pretty much said I want to date you, when really I meant be close friends… How lame can you be?” He grumbled. “I’m sorry Michael…” He sighed. “I’m sure you did not miss my idiocy.”

Michael laughed softly before nudging Gavin. “Hey, I didn’t miss your idiocy; but I did miss you though.” He said softly as he shot his friend a small smile.

Gavin blushed slightly as he shoved Michael slightly. “You’re my boy...” He mumbled as he looked away towards the direction of the other two. “GOD! How long does it take to get off?” He huffed. “I just want this day to be over, so I can know if I’m going to be banned or not...” He sighed as he looked over to Michael and quickly grabbed his sword.

Michael laughed as he shook his head. “Hopefully it’ll all be over soon.” He mutters softly. As Gavin grabbed his sword Michael stiffened slightly, he was possessive of his weapon but with a small sigh he relaxed again, watching Gavin as he messed with his sword.

Gavin smiled as he grabbed the bracelet and tied it to the hilt and smiled as he then went to play with it, feeling it was a lot heavier then it looked, decided before he broke it, he would give it back. “Thanks.” He smiled happily as he went and did a bit of training with his water. He closed his eyes and let water flow at the tip of his fingers, and he did a sort of dance it looked like.

 

Joel glared at Ray letting out a huff of air not answering Ray’s question. He just pouted and stared at the wall to his left, not looking at Ray. There was a slight tint of blush to his face and he really hopped it was too dark for Ray to see.

Ray smiled as he walked up closer to him and leaned fully against his body. “Its. You… me… alone just like I said.” He smiled up at the male, there wasn’t too much of a height difference, but it was still noticeable. He leaned up to kiss his neck. “So are you going to speak to me? Or are you going to ignore me as my punishment?” He hummed.

Joel managed to last about 10 seconds with Ray kissing his neck before he leaned down to kiss Ray on his lips, his hands moving to cup his boyfriend’s face. Before pulling back Joel lightly nipped at Ray’s lower lip and even when he leaned back he was only far enough away for there is to be an inch of space between their faces. “You’re the worst.” He grumbles.

Ray smirked at him. “I may be the worst… but at least now you can show me how much you like me.” He joked as he held onto his waist, wanting him closer. “Now we are alone,” He went to lean up and whisper in his ear some more, knowing now that this was a good weakness. “Come on Joel… Let’s have a little bit of fun…” He nibbled at his ear, having way too much fun in tormenting him until he snapped.

 

As Ray whispered in his ear Joel lightly trailed his hand down Ray’s neck and chest stopping them on the front of his shirt. “Church boy you’re being very bad.” He whispers breathlessly as he instinctively tilts his head to the side for Ray to get better access to his neck and ear.

Ray took the opportunity to nip his neck, worried about marking him, if it was allowed, bit his ear was too fun to play with “I may be… You might need to tell me how bad I have been.” He smirked as he went to nip at his neck some more. 

Joel let out a small shaky breath before moving suddenly, scooping Ray up slightly and pushing him back against the far wall in a position where Ray would wrap his legs around Joel’s waist to keep himself up. As soon as Ray hit the wall Joel was back to kissing him, it was hardly like his usual kisses this was a hungry open-mouthed kiss. After kissing Ray his own lips trailed down the man’s jawline and down his neck before stopping at his collar bone; pulling down his shirt slightly and picking a path of skin that he knew would be covered Joel bit down, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to leave a mark. 

Ray gasped, and clung onto the older male. This was new, and he liked it a lot. His hands snaked its way to his hair, and tugged lightly. This felt good, too good for Ray. He shifted and moved to how Joel would like him. He was starting to get very hot, and he closed his eyes to feel more, forgetting about his glasses. 

Joel could practically feel his heartbeat in his head but he was too busy to care. As he felt a hand run through his hair he smiled slightly against Ray’s neck before continuing to lightly place kisses across the sensitive skin. One hand was supporting Joel against the back wall but his free hand trailed down Ray’s side before stopping on Ray’s groin to give him a soft squeeze before palming him through his pants.

Ray moaned, squirming under his touches. His hand gripped his hair tighter. His pants seem to be getting a lot tighter, as he held onto Joel. His one hand wandered down his back. He was feeling good, so why not Joel? He exposed his chest more for Joel to wander, and find a way to take off his clothes. Ray’s breathing started to get heavy; sweat was slowly forming. His glasses were sliding off his nose the more he squirmed. He was enjoying every moment of this. 

Joel laughed softly at Ray’s moan despite the fact that that noise sent shivers through his body. It was nice to have Ray at his will, having him act like this; a complete mess, albeit a hot mess but a mess none the less. Removing his hand from Ray’s groin Joel began to start removing the other man’s clothing starting with the shirt. He went painfully slow moving forward to kiss Ray in a slow deliberate fashion dragging this out to tease him.

Ray gasped louder and whined. It was too slow, for him. He was too hot, and He was not helping “Joel…” He half whined, and moaned out. He wanted more touch, more contact of the older male. He was not playing nice anymore. He whimpered, squirming and doing all he could think of in his half dazed mind to do, to get him to do more…

Joel chuckled against Ray’s lips, kissing him to quiet him as he finally got Ray’s shirt off. However as soon as Joel got the other man’s shirt off he leaned back, separating their lips and resting his hand against the wall on either side of Ray’s head. He made no contact other than Ray’s legs wrapped around his waist and he grinned down at his boyfriend with a devilish look in his eyes. “You seemed to have forgotten you were bad. Maybe I just won’t touch you as you punishment.” He whispers, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Ray whimpered as he opened his eyes, trying to focus onto him. It was hard with his glasses half off his face. “Joel…” He was confused on what to do, he was half exposed, and very hot and bothered…. Damn it…

Joel scanned his eyes over the sight in front of him for a moment before making a decision. He didn’t have that much will power left in him to keep teasing Ray; so he moved one hand from the wall the lightly trail down Ray’s chest stopping just at his pants waistline. Slipping his hand into the Ray’s pants he just barely brushed his hands against Ray’s groin before palming him again and giving him a squeeze. 

Ray squirmed, wanting the contact. His head threw back, a little hard on the wall, but he didn’t care, He gasped and panted, hands tightening on his hair once more, it was the only place he could really reach properly. 

Removing his hand from Ray’s pants Joel finally pulled down his boyfriend’s pants and underwear to the point where they rested around Ray’s knees; too busy to fully get them off. Holding two fingers near Ray’s mouth Joel paused trying to calm his breathing for a second. “Suck.” He commanded his breathing still slightly ragged and his hair horribly disheveled from Ray’s hands.

Ray nodded and opened his mouth to lube the fingers. His eyes closed, and se generously gave each digit a coating of saliva… This would be his first time like this, but he didn’t care if it hurt anymore... He wanted him too badly. 

Once his fingers were properly coated Joel removed them from Ray’s mouth and down to his ass. Lightly running a finger across Ray’s hole he leaned forward to kiss the crook of the other man’s neck, biting down to leave another mark. He teased Ray for a few seconds before slipping one finger into Ray gently stretching him; he ditched his teasing act completely and switched to something more gentle and kind murmuring soft words against Ray’s neck as he prepped him.

Ray bit his lip slightly, it did hurt, slightly, but he was very horny at this point in time. Once he got use to the first digit, he whined for movement, for him to get him more.

As Ray whined Joel moved to kiss him on the lips as he put in another finger. Letting Ray get used to it for a moment he waited until he was sure the other was okay before moving his fingers in a small scissoring motion; continuing to kiss him to muffle any noises he made. 

Ray slowly got use to it, and moaned softly. It hurt slightly, and he was pretty sure once he was off this high, he would feel it, but he was enjoying it, he wanted the third one... He wanted more….

Biting softly on Ray’s lower lip Joel slid in the third finger letting Ray adjust before stretching him and finishing prepping him. Once he was done he pulled out his fingers and shifted Ray slightly getting him into a better position. Kissing his jawline again and mumbling soft words Joel pulled down his own pants and underwear, his sword sheath falling to the floor with a loud clang. Taking his mouth away from Ray’s neck he quickly spat on his hand before lubing himself up almost groaning as he did so. Going back to kiss the other side of Ray’s neck he whispered softly against his skin. “You ready?” 

 

Ray whimpered an anticipated noise. He nodded and rests his head on his shoulder, licked at his neck in worry and desperation. He slowly felt it going in. Fuck... did it hurt... He bit down, marking Joel’s neck, not caring where or if it was noticeable He just wanted to distract himself… 

Joel moved slowly at first making sure Ray was doing all right. Once he was all the way in he paused, letting out a small shaky breath, waiting for Ray to adjust.

Ray nodded as he licked his neck where he marked, it was still a little painful, but he wanted this, just as much as Joel. He clung onto him, trying to adjust to it very quickly... 

Joel waited for Ray to adjust before pulling back slowly until he was almost out of Ray. He then slowly thrust back in, however this time he was slightly faster than the first time. Once Ray had gotten used to the feeling as much as he could Joel start a slow pace of thrusts, going as smooth and slow as possible. As he set the pace he lightly wrapped his hand around Ray’s dick, softly stroking it with each thrust, his free hand pushed against the back wall as he supported himself.

Ray started to moan, as he got use to it, started to move back against him, he loved this. This was a lot better than he had first thought it to be. He found another spot on his neck to mark, soon gasping and moaning in his ear. Saying stupid little things. It was good…. He was enjoying it deeply. 

Joel let out a small moan through his teeth, as Ray started moving against him. Speeding up slightly he removed his hand from Ray so he could use it to prop himself up against the wall. He had his head tilted slightly so Ray could reach more of his neck not caring about the marks left behind.

Ray whimpered as he found more spots to mark. He wanted to claim him as much as Joel probably wanted to do. He moved, holding onto his shoulders as he pushed back onto him, He was groaning and whimpering at the duel feelings, it was almost unbearable. He was feeling a buildup, and knew he would climax before Joel. 

At this point Joel’s breath was coming out in large huffs as he continued his pace. As Ray pushed back against Joel he let out another moan, this one louder than the first. He could tell Ray was getting close and deciding to finish him off Joel pulls back until only his tip was still inside Ray before he thrust back in, aiming for his prostate.

Ray whimpered as he bit down and marked hard as he thrusted a few more times in that one spot and he then cried into his neck. He came all over his chest, panting and coming down from his high. He squeezed his ass tightly, in hopes to get Joel to come as well. 

And the pressure did send Joel over the edge, cursing through clenched teeth he managed to pull out of Ray before he came. Panting and shaking slightly he caught his breath as he calmed down; when his breathing steadied out he placed soft kisses against Ray’s neck. “I love you.” He murmurs softly against the other male’s skin as his body relaxed against Ray’s.

Ray panted, and blushed deeply, not expecting those words… But it made him happy to hear them. He leaned up and whispered. “I love you too Joel.” Embarrassed, to say it, but happy at the same time. He sighed as he let go of him. He got down to get dressed again, to find he had no legs, and his ass did hurt, he merely fell on his knees and he flopped down groaning… “Well, it was amazing. Until I couldn’t stand.” He joked smiling at the older male. “It still was worth it.” He smiled as he wiggled to put his pants back on. 

Joel laughed softly as Ray fell down but after pulling up his own pants he kneeled down and pulled out a small cloth from one of his pockets. Cleaning off Ray’s stomach he smiled at the other, his face still tinted red from what just happened. “Glad you liked it, you weren’t half bad yourself.” He teased with a grin.

Ray chuckled as he finished getting dressed. He yawned and curled in a small ball. “Do we have to keep going?” He mumbled tired from what had just occurred. He wanted to stay and curl up beside Joel and sleep. The man was comfy, and he would be amazing pillow... 

As Ray finished getting dressed Joel laughed. Rolling his eyes he lowered the walls around them. “C’mon we’re going to have to keep going, in case you forgot we left out friends alone. Just hop on, I’ll give you a piggy back ride.” He said with another laugh.

Ray pouted as he made childish grabby hands" Help me." He whined cutely. 

Joel sighed but hefted Ray onto his back, letting the younger man wrap his legs around his waist. Standing up he started walking back the way they had came walking slowly as to not jostle Ray too much. “Happy now Ray?” He asks with a smile.

Ray smiled as he snuggled into his neck. “Mm. I like those marks on you.” He chuckled, before he soon fell asleep. Happy and content 

Michael watched Gavin practice for a few seconds before standing up himself, the air heating up slightly. He focused for a few seconds before a small trail of fire glided through the air making a small snake-like figure. It followed Michael’s hand movements and glided through the air and around his head. He didn’t look at Gavin as he moved but simply did his own dance like motion as another trail of fire blazed into the air, the two now circling him as he worked.

Gavin smiled, glad Michael hadn’t noticed he didn’t listen (Shocker) and put the bracelet on his sword but he stopped to watch the male practice. Gavin looked up at the sky grinning at the bird flying around. “Nann.” He grinned, arm holding out for the brown owl to land on him.

Michael opened one eye to notice the owl land on Gavin’s arm before continuing what he was doing. The two trails of fire flowed from Michael to Gavin; circling around him a far enough distance away to not hurt him. Michael watched Gavin with a small smile; he had really missed Gavin.

Gavin smiled as he reached out to touch the fire, the bird nipping at his ear. “Hey! Stop that. It won’t hurt me.” He grinned petting the bird, which shifted to perch on his shoulder as he let the other hand go to touch the fire streams; they were pretty.

As Michael watched Gavin run his hand through the fire stream he smiled almost embarrassedly, glad Gavin was focused on the fire. Waving his hand slightly the two streams joined together and started molding. As he continued to move his hands and body the fire soon formed into the shape of a small dragon and flew around Gavin’s head. Michael was trying to distract and cheer up Gavin before they go to Ignis and he really hoped it was working.

Gavin smiled as he went around following the dragon, finding this amusing, constantly hearing the clicking noise of his pet and sighed. "He won't hurt us ok...” He mumbled petting the owl some more. He would pet the dragon, happy about this.

Michael had the dragonfly around for a few more moments before he drew it to himself, making it fly into his hand. As the fire hit his palm his hand stayed on fire for a few seconds before extinguishing; however when the dragon was gone and Gavin had followed it and was now facing him Michael locked eyes with him before blushing slightly and looking away. 

Gavin blinked and tilted his head. “What is it?” He asked curiously, sanding inches away from his face.

Michael stiffened slightly as he looked at Gavin, his mind racing. He noticed how close they were and pausing for a second the air around him warmed up slightly. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair before he spoke. “Gavin, I-“ He started before a rustling in the bushes interrupted him and Joel stepped into the small clearing with Ray on his back.

Shooting a look between the other two men Joel frowned slightly before glaring at them seeing Michael almost start laughing. “Not a fucking word. Let’s get going.” He hissed through his teeth, quiet enough not to wake up Ray but loud enough for the others to hear.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is a day late, didn't get home until 1 am, so here you go.

As Joel walked past the two and started leading the way Michael let out a small breath completely thrown off about what he had been about to say to Gavin. He had been about to tell him he liked the other man, his stomach tightened at the thought. Hadn’t Gavin just said that he didn’t want to date Michael, how stupid could he be? So he followed behind Joel returning to his blocked off blunt mood as before.

Gavin then took it upon himself to rush up. “Joel, Michael wouldn’t tell me what happened! What took you so long? Did you have a fight? What did Michael mean that what you two were doing was going to make you guys closer?” He whined quietly, knowing if he were to wake Ray up, hell would be held on him. He was going to talk to Michael after about what he was going to say, but after he did this. This was more important!

Joel sighed as Gavin came up to him; listening to the other man ramble and question Joel shifted Ray’s weight. “It’s personal Gavin.” He answers quietly as he continues to walk forward. “We weren’t fighting though.”

Gavin pouted. "But you looked upset and even now! Are you sure?" He whimpered, "Why is he passed out? What were you doing for hours?" He whined, trying to sound concerned. But now that Michael knew he knew full well, he hoped Michael wouldn't spoil his fun.

“Ray’s just tired and I’m tired too, it’s been a long day Gavin. It’s personal what happened but I’m sure we weren’t gone THAT long.” Joel said as he continued to walk, shifting the collar of his shirt slightly to cover the many marks littering his skin. Damn Ray had done a good job at that, there was hardly any space between each mark and they were highly visible. At least Joel had hid his marks on the younger man.

Gavin huffed. “If you didn’t have a fight, what’s that?” He point to a mark right in the front of his neck. “It looks bruised!” he whined loudly. “Come on Joel what happened! Need me to fix it somehow?” he whined as he looked over to Michael, giving him a confused face as to why he looked upset.

Joel sighed deeply as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Gavin you’re really fucking persistent. Ask Ray when he wakes up alright?” He says quietly as he shot Gavin a glare. “And keep your voice down if you wake him up you’re dead.” 

Michael had fallen behind the group slightly completely ignoring Gavin as he patronized Joel. He had completely shut his mind off and was trying not to think about Gavin or anything of the like.

Gavin sighed as he reached up and hugged him. “Thanks for making him happy… He needed you.” He mumbled 

Joel was shocked as Gavin hugged him but his glare softened at his words. Muttering a small you’re welcome Joel kept walking. 

Gavin then went over to Michael to go climb on his back again he grinned. “LOVE ME! “ He yelled as he tried to get up on top of Michael. He then dropped on the floor instantly, trying to get the water out of his throat. 

Michael only half-heartedly fought against Gavin and he visibly winced at his words. He continued walking as Gavin fell off of him.

Gavin looked up to see Ray glaring angrily at him. “I will kill you...” He mouthed to him before getting comfy on Joel once more.

Joel let out a soft snicker as he heard the sound of Gavin struggling against water and felt Ray shift slightly, knowing the other had woken up. He hummed softly as he walked content to keep carrying his boyfriend.

Michael shot a worried glance around his surroundings before speeding up to walk next to Joel. “We’re almost there.” He says as he takes a deep breath trying to regain his composure.   
Gavin grumbled as he got up, slowly and sighed. He knew he half deserved that from Ray… but no one stopped to help him. Now back to being upset, he followed slowly, not caring how far behind he was now. He rubbed his neck. It wasn’t like he meant to shout, it was just his habit when he was with Michael. He watched them and sighed. “Go be happy…” He muttered bitterly under his breath. He didn’t care. His owl, already flying by, after a while of getting angry with her master and playing with fire, went to perch on him once more. Gavin smiled sadly towards her and stroked her feathers. “Hey Nann, want to do me a favor, and stay with Michael when we leave.” He mumbled. “I want to make sure he is safe. And Show him the bracelet after.” He smiled as he shooed her. 

The owl soon then landed on Michael’s shoulder and cooed at him. Gavin smiled glad the owl listened. 

Ray grumbled. “Loud mouth bastard.” He soon fell back asleep.

Michael jumped slightly as the owl landed on his shoulder but he soon relaxed, slowing down slightly so he fell a way behind Joel. “Hey, you’re Nann right?” He says softly, lightly scratching the side of the bird’s head as he walked.

Joel however noted Michael’s warning and shifted Ray to wake him up. “Hey, hey sleeping beauty. You need wake up now. We’ll be there soon.” He says as he jostles Ray again but keeps him on his back.

Ray groaned. “Tell the idiot I‘ll kill him.” He muttered as he snuggled into his neck as much as possible. He loved the scent of him, and it calmed him down. 

The owl hooted and rubbed her head on his. 

Gavin sighed heavily. He would miss them both…. But even how much it hurt to know he would not see him, to not be able to be near him, he would worry too much. So he felt those were the best things to do… He kept walking slowly, not caring anymore.

“If you don’t stay awake I’m going to make you walk.” He murmurs as he jostles Ray again.

Michael wondered vaguely why Gavin’s owl was with him but he didn’t want to ask Gavin right now, he really needed time to think but unfortunately he realized he wasn’t going to get that. He was already recognizing sights and knew they’d be in the main city in a few minutes.

Ray grumbled as he kissed his neck. “Fine.” He yawned and opened his eyes. “Stop being so comfy then.” He smiled as he looked around. “So this is Ignis?” He asked curiously. 

Gavin walked a bit faster, but stayed away from Michael. Now he had to pretend he didn’t care about him… And now he didn’t want to let him know.

Joel shrugged slightly and looked around. “Yeah I guess.” He says before shifting and helping Ray onto the ground. “You’re going to have to walk through the city.” He states with a small apologetic frown.

Michael pulled into the front of the group starting to lead them out of the forest and into the city. It was already starting to get late and not many people where out on the streets, but those who were out stared at the group as they passed. It was clear that Joel, Ray and Gavin didn’t belong here.

Ray sighed and nodded, walking like nothing hurt, but it did. His legs hurt, his ass hurt, but it was worth it. And he would not show anyone that he was hurt in case a fight had decided to erupt 

Gavin was behind them, making sure his owl was still on Michael’s shoulders. He stayed behind Joel and Ray. He just wanted this to be over and over quickly.

Michael sighed as he led his friends to their fate, he felt terrible for doing this and his feelings were terribly mixed up about practically everything right now. He had a feeling it was going to be a very long day.


	11. Chapter 11

A long day it was. They got to the capital, and a trial was already being made for them. They had to give the reasons why they were meeting. Ray and Joel trying to do most of the talking already saw in the government’s eyes it was not going to happen. They already knew the fate that was in store. 

“So, if you are done your tall tale, we will begin the prosecution.” The older gentlemen said as he stood up with the paper in hand of their punishment.

As it became clear that his friends weren’t going to be forgiven a dead weight settled itself in Michael’s stomach. He didn’t know what he was going to do so he remained silent as they continued talking.

Joel sighed and ran a hand through his hair before nodding slightly. “Then let’s get this over with.” He says looking up at the man speaking.

Gavin sighed as he hung his head. "Well… It was nice seeing you Michael." He whispered so no one but him could hear. 

"So, the court has decided you are not meeting due to old friendships or family as you call it. You were meeting to conspire against the government. By which time, we find you three guilty, and stripped of any titles you may have reached in your life, and is here by banned from ever returning to any Natio.” He read from the paper. 

"Joel Heyman, Ray Narvez jr., and Gavin Free are hereby banned. Take them to the maker room, to mark them and send them to the out lands."

Joel glared at the men who gave them their sentence but went quietly shooting Gavin and Ray a small apologetic smile. He felt slightly responsible for this; he had been the one to find Ray in the first place.

 

Michael however remained calm and silent as his friends where taken out. After the door shut behind him two seconds passed before one of the men in charge tried to talk to Michael, he completely lost it.

“WHAT THE FUCK, HOW COULD YOU NOT BELIEVE THEM THEY WERE TELLING THE TRUTH!” He shouted, his face starting to turn red as his anger started picking up.

The man blinked down at Michael slightly startled before glaring at him. “Mister Jones I would suggest you watch what you say before you join your… friends.” He says with a deadly tone to his voice.

“YOU’RE CASTING THEM OUT FOR SEEING OLD FRIENDS, FOR CARING FOR EACH OTHER. THEY AREN’T BAD PEOPLE AND THEY ARENT TRYING TO TAKE YOU DOWN YOU MOTHERFUCKER.” He shouted starting to get more and more angry. 

“Those men aren’t the best of company; they’re traitors and the scum of the earth. They deserve to be thrown out to di-“ The man was saying before he was interrupted by the fact that Michael had unsheathed his sword and had ran forward, fire spreading out around him a crackling angrily.

“Say that again.” He said, his voice was quiet and low and very dangerous as he pointed his sword straight at the man, flames brushing against his face burning him slightly. The heat from Michael’s anger was enough to even start to burn him slightly, his hand that was holding his sword was starting to turn red and sting but he didn’t care.

“They’re the scum of this earth and you’ll being joining them Jones.” The man said as he locked eyes with Michael. With a shout the redhead lifted his sword over his head but as he was about to swing his blade down to attack the older man water cascaded over him, steam filling the room. At the temperature he was at the water actually hurt him, every inch of his skin screaming as his body temperature suddenly dropped it felt like he was being boiled. As the water stopped he fell to his knees, left spluttering and shaking and highly dazed.

It was easy for the guards to put large shackles on him and hoist him to his feet despite the fact that they were more holding him up than him actually standing. The old gentleman stands up with a sigh and glare at Michael. “You had such potential. Shame you’ve been tainted. Toss him out as well.” He said, shouting the last part as an order to the guards.

The last thing Michael dimly thought before passing out was that this was going to be a very, very long day.

About 2 hours later, they were released through the big gates of the world they were no longer allowed to be in. Gavin sighed heavily. “Well… This sucks... a lot.” He grumbled. “But this mark is actually really cool looking in person!” he grinned at his arm. They had ripped the sleeves off of his outfit to make it easier to mark him. 

Ray sighed heavily. “Yeah, whatever.” He was tired, and still sore. “So… I would suggest with the very, very little light we have left we better make a camp, seeing as we don’t have anything else.” He sighed. “I can gather fire wood, and Joel and make the place to sleep in Gavin can go find some food, or whatever. For some reason he is good at catching meat.” Ray smiled softly.

Joel nodded and set about finding a good spot to make a small earth hut for them that were thick enough to keep in their heat. He had no idea how cold it would get. Plus the thicker the walls were the harder it would be for other people to get into. He sighed as he worked, it was going to be hard out here and his neck hurt from the mark they had put on him. At least he still had Ray though; he had no idea how Gavin must be feeling.

Gavin smiled happily as he found some rabbits, and a stream, so he caught some fish. Lucky he could play with water. He brought the winnings back; already sad he had no one now. But he shrugged it off. 

Ray came back sooner and smiled as he looked at Joel. “At least this will do until we can get more things.” He smiled as he leaned up to kiss Joel. 

Gavin came back to that scene and sighed heavily. He placed the food down and decided to go for a walk… He didn’t want to hurt the new happy couple, but it hurt him to see that they had each other.

Seeing Gavin leave Joel started to make a noise to stop him but decided it was best to leave him bed. With a small frown he buries his face into Ray’s hair and groans. “What are we going to do?” He mumbles.

Ray felt bad for Gavin. He knew he was lonely, but knew he wouldn't say it out loud either. "Don’t worry ok." He hugged him. "We have each other now, and now we can look at the bigger picture." He smiled rubbing his back softly. 

Gavin walked around the place, hearing a normal flapping noise he looked up. "NANN! I said stay with Michael!' He whined as the bird landed on a branch in front, trying to get his attention. Hooting, squawking, anything to tell him that she couldn't. 

"No get your butt over to him. He needs you." He sighed shooing the bird off. 

After a while, Gavin came back. "So... About that fire?" He grinned at them. "I'm pretty hungry."

By the time Gavin had come back Ray and Joel had worked on getting a semi- decent house up along with the beginnings of a fireplace. They were just trying to figure out how to get a fire started. After a while of searching Joel had managed to find two pieces of flint and he strikes them together getting a small spark. After a few minutes of working he manages to get a decent fire burning and with a small content sigh he flops down in the entrance of the small house. “Home sweet fucking home.” 

Gavin decided he would cook, so he could distract his mind. Then that way if the other two wanted to kiss or do more than that, they could. Gavin was hurting, but didn’t want to fully show it. It was getting dark, and Gavin was getting hungry. 

Ray ended up sitting beside his friend and rested a hand on his back, in a form of comfort. No words were exchanged, but they exchanged feelings. Ray knew he was hurting, and wanted to help him.

Joel remained where he sat watching the surrounding area and making sure to keep a check on any footsteps nearby. He hardly felt up to the task however, he was so used to Terra soil that this area was new and unforgiving, he knew nothing about it and it felt weird to him. He was horribly thrown off more than one would think, but for someone who can control the earth you tend to get a feel for your homeland.

After dinner, Gavin and Ray decided it was bedtime, it was better than staying awake. Gavin already made himself a bed out of leaves and things he found, Ray kissed Joel. “Bed… We need it.” He whispered, trying to let Gavin sleep.

Joel nodded slightly in agreement after softly kissing Ray back. Moving himself and Ray to a far corner of the hut Joel flops down, tired from the day’s events. Pulling Ray closer Joel absentmindedly hoped their fire wouldn’t go out but he was soon too far asleep to care.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this didn't get up on monday, I live in canada, and it was thanksgiving, so I didn't get a chance to get onto my laptop and post it... 
> 
> Shorter then most chapters, but the next few should be some good ones :)

What the group didn’t realize was the fact that at the gate to the city a certain redheaded man was currently being thrown out, large iron cuffs on his wrists marking him as dangerous. Muttering out a curse Michael dusts himself off from the rough handling he just went through and shook his head. Well maybe trying to kill a person high in power of the government probably wasn’t the best of ideas he thought to himself as he idly glanced around his surroundings. Wincing slightly he touched the still fresh marking that was place near his ear, partially on his cheek and partially on his neck. 

Sighing he was about to start walking when a large bird swooped by his head before landing on his shoulder. Smiling slightly he pet the bird. “Hey Nann, good to see at least one friendly face in this shit hole.” He murmurs under his breath. 

He frowned slightly as Nann took off but by the bird’s actions he could quickly guess she wanted him to follow. So lighting up his hand with fire he did just that and followed the bird wondering where the hell they were going or why he was following a bird. Maybe he was still out of it from when he passed out. Remembering the day’s events he sighed moving the fingers on his burnt hand, the skin was still pink and tender and a few blisters were starting to show.

In an earth hut not far away Joel jerked away feeling someone approaching. Shaking Ray and Gavin awake he looked slightly worried. “We got company.”

Gavin groaned. “I don’t care anymore. Here I’ll go out, see if I die, well who gives two rats ass. You two are an item, so stay here.” He grumbled as he left. His hand surrounded by water, ready to attack whatever, when his bird flew at him. He yelped and swore loudly. “I said to go to Michael you fuck face!” he yelled at the bird, who was pecking him in anger. “IT WAS MY BLOODY BIRD YOU DOLT! You woke me up for this!” He glared at his owl that was clearly angry with him. “NO! Go back to Michael before I… Oh fuck.” He saw glowing, and his hand went back to attack, trying to get his bird away from him, who was pecking rather roughly on him to stop “Who the fuck is there?” He tried to sound menacing.

Michael cursed loudly when he realized Nann had gotten away from him, with a sigh he blindly continued on hoping he was going in the right direction. But as he started hearing someone shouting he picked up his pace despite the fact he couldn’t make out what the person was saying. However he stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the voice call out. He recognized that voice.

“…Gavin?” He called out cautiously.

Ray huffed as he too got out there. He wasn’t going to let his buddy fight by himself. He got out, and he watched Gavin’s face drop. He ran fast and clung onto Michael, tightly, as if it was his lifeline. 

Ray paused, confused, but left the two alone for a moment.

Joel followed Ray out of hut shooting Ray a, ‘what’s going on’ kind of look. Although in reality he didn’t really expect the other to have any answer.

As Gavin came running towards him he flinched slightly half expecting Gavin to attack him, he fucking knew he deserved it. So to say the least he was shocked as Gavin clung to him, shocked enough that the fire in his hand spluttered out leaving them in darkness. He quickly got over being shocked and clung back against Gavin burying his face against Gavin’s next. “Oh god I didn’t think I’d find you.” He mutters softly after a second. He was too relieved at the moment to continue being mad about the shackles around his wrists.

Ray smiled happily. “Well, he’s not alone anymore.” Then he turned to Joel and smirked. “Bet’s back on.” He smiled happily holding his hand. 

Gavin, didn’t say anything, just hugged him. After a very long time of hugging, Gavin whispered. “Why?” He stayed in his arms, only looking at his hand and moved his hands over the lock, using water to get rid of them for him.

Michael rubbed his sore wrists as the cuffs fell off not answering right away. Sighing he turned his head away from Gavin. “I lost my temper.” He mumbles under his breath probably too quiet for Gavin to actually hear.

Joel shot Ray a smirk. “I’m still going to fucking win.” He stated in a matter of fact tone.

Ray smiled. “We’ll see about this.” He held his hand as he dragged him back into the hut to go back to bed, he was tired. 

Gavin sighed, but smiled. He heard him. Finally getting away from him he smiled, he was exhausted, but he was excited, and happy. “Are you tired? Want to go to bed?” He asked as he grabbed his hand and led him back to the hut Joel made. “Or did you want to stay and talk a bit more?” He knew he would get all of his answers eventually.

Michael sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he was dragged to the hut, his relief was slowly going away and his previous anger was coming back. Ignoring the feeling he nodded slightly. “Let’s just get some sleep.” He mumbled. 

Gavin nodded as he led him to the hut, and smiled as he gave him his bed he made. “Here, sleep.” He grinned as he went over to the other side of it and laid down on nothing. 

Ray was already curled up on Joel’s chest, glad that now they can make the hut bigger, and make it two bedrooms.

Joel was almost asleep at this point, his arms wrapped around Ray’s body enjoying the closeness.

Seeing Gavin laying down on nothing Michael frowned and let out a sigh. “Gavin get your ass over here.” He grumbled patting the spot next to him on the makeshift bed.

Gavin looked up. “I don’t mind you know… I don’t want to be in your bubble and annoy you anymore…” He whispered. He wanted to, he longed to be lying beside Michael, but he respected the man more than his second head.

“Gavin.” Michael said turning his head slightly to look at him. “Just hurry up.” He grumbles turning his head back to looking up at the hut’s ceiling. 

Gavin nodded and went over and did his best to not cuddle, but… He managed to rest his head on Michael’s chest smiling internally. “Is this ok Mi-cool?” He whispered. He really... really enjoyed this.

Michael relaxed under Gavin just glad to be with his friends and not all alone outside. He nodded and hesitantly wrapped around Gavin before yawning. “Yeah, yeah it’s fine.” He murmurs already starting to fall asleep.

Gavin fell asleep soon after.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, Ray was awake first, but enjoyed the view so he stayed where he was, staring at Joel. He looked over and smiled, Gavin and Michael were tangled into each other passed out. He chuckled softly, as he kept his head on Joel chest.

Joel woke up next but only slightly. He mostly just murmured things under his breath and rolled over, slightly squishing Ray under him. He opened one eye sleepily and smiled at the other man. “Morning’’” He said quietly with a small yawn.

Ray smiled. He never thought Joel could be any sexier, but how he said morning, made him shiver. “Mm. Morning to you too.” He smiled as he yawned. “Shall we restart the fire and find food?”

Gavin was on top of Michael fast asleep.

Joel leaned forward slightly to softly kiss Ray before standing up and stretching. “Yeah let’s go see if we can find any food.” He says continuing to talk softly not wanting to wake up Gavin and Michael, they looked too peaceful to disturb.

Michael was contently curled up under Gavin, his arms wrapped around him.  
Ray chuckled as he left the hut and yawned. "Well, it’s nice to have everyone together again." He chuckled. "You still going to be our babysitter?"

“No one else is going to look after you three. C’mon let’s give those two space.” He said with a small grin as he started heading out to find food.

Gavin soon woke up, and looked down, he blinked and smiled happily. He didn't want to leave this spot, too many nights he dreamt of this, and he was not going to lose this chance. So he closed his eyes to pretend to sleep,

Ray chuckled. "You’re just hoping they'll have fun while we're gone." He yawned once more following him.

Michael woke up slightly after that, blinking open his eyes sleeping as he groaned. His head hurt and for a moment he didn’t remember where he was before it all came crashing back. Right, banishment. Not only banishment but also high treason, he ruined his entire life in less than 2 minutes. Sitting up he only just realized Gavin was on top of him. Blushing slightly he gently pushed Gavin off before standing up and exiting the hut.

Gavin pouted as he watched him leave. Damn… woke up too early. 

Ray smiled, as he was catching fish, using his waterpower to bring the fish closer.

As Michael continued thinking about yesterday, finding Gavin and the rest of the group and his temper lost during the court he continued to get angrier. The air around him grew in heat as he leaned against the front wall of the hut, his head tilted back towards the sky. And now he had to deal with that fact that he woke up with Gavin draped across him and goddamn it he liked it.

Gavin soon got up and turned to him. “Ahh, good morning my little Michael.” He grinned. “Should we start a fire for everyone?” He asked as he leaned against the wall beside him, smiling idiotically at him

Michael’s stomach tightened slightly as Gavin got up. At the request of a fire Michael jerkily waved his hand and the fireplace erupted in large burst of fire before dying down to its normal size. “There.” He says bluntly as he pushed himself off the wall and walked further outside and staring off into the distance.

Gavin blinked and followed him… was he upset because Gavin was sleeping near him... “Hey. Michael what’s wrong?” He asked following him quickly.

Michael stiffened slightly at the question, the air around his crackled with tension and heat. “What’s wrong? WHAT’S WRONG? I’LL TELL YOU WHAT’S WRONG. WE’RE STUCK OUT HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF GOD DAMNED NOWHERE JUST WAITING FOR BANDITS TO FIND US AND KILL US. I MANAGED TO RUIN MY LIFE AND FUCK MYSELF RIGHT UP THE ASS IN ONE DAY. I’M MARKED UP FOR HIGH TREASON FOR TRYING TO KILL SOMEONE WHO WORKED IN THE GOVERNMENT AND MY NATION FUCKED ME OVER. IT’S PROBABLY THE LAST TIME I’M GETTING FUCKED TOO. NO ONE OUT HERE WOULD LIKE ME.” He shouted his voice growing in volume as he continued. “I WENT FROM A GOOD SOLDIER WITH A DECENT LIFE TO FUCKING KILL ON SIGHT BANDIT. ALL BECAUSE SOME OLD PRICK CALLED YOU GUYS SCUM.” He managed to bite down on his tongue before shouting out the main problem but, ‘and I’m in love with my best friend,’ wouldn’t have helped the situation.

 

Gavin blinked, slightly hurt by all that... "I never fucking told you to do that for us Michael. I told you already to leave us so you wouldn’t get in trouble. Who gives a fuck about a lay, when you are alive?"

“I just got so angry, some of the things he was saying about you guys. The entire situation it made me so angry.” He said his voice wasn’t loud but was filled with hate. “If that’s whose leading the Natio’s then fuck them, fuck the entire system. But it’s death out here. It’s either a fucking no free-will life in the Natio or death by bandits out here. What’s even the point if this it?” He said as his fists were tightly clenched by his side.

“Apparently nothing, do you think we are happy with the situation Michael? No… we are in the same boat as you!” he huffed crossing his arms and glaring at him. “If we stick together, we won’t be bad off. We have all of us now, so what’s the point. If you’re mad because I slept near you this morning, I’ll stop it. Just like I said last night!”

Michael groaned loudly running his hands through his hair. “That’s- that’s not it. I’m not fucking mad about that I’m just-“ He said getting more and more frustrated as he talked not sure how to put it. Instead of finishing talking he just let out another loud groan.

Gavin huffed and glared at him. “What... you want to keep pointing fingers at us? I’m pretty sure it’s directed at me. Everything is always me. I’m the idiot, I can tell, I’m the fucking knob who likes to fuck with people’s brains! Oh and to top it all off, you were complaining about not getting fucking laid! SERIOUSLY? Your concern is you won’t find a fucking girl to fuck?” Now Gavin was getting angry.

“I never said I was blaming you or anyone in the group!” He shouted, taking a step towards Gavin and glaring at him. “It’s not always fucking point at you Gavin, IT USUALLY ISN’T POINTED TOWARDS ANYONE BUT ME! I’M THE IDIOT AND YOU KNOW WHAT?” He continued to shout getting even angrier as he continued. “FUCK.YOU.” 

Gavin glared at him, that’s it, he was tired of this fucking game. He grabbed his hand and dragged him back into the hut, He left a water barrier around the camp in hopes Ray would understand what it meant. He threw Michael down on the ground and jumped on top of him, straddling his stomach and kissed him roughly. He was pissed, and was going to show Michael he was a fucking idiot.


	14. Chapter 14

As Gavin started dragging Michael he protested angrily but Gavin went too fast for him to actually get any real words out. He managed to get out a curse however when he was thrown onto the ground and he was half starting to get up when Gavin jumped on him. The next thing he knew was that he was being roughly kissed, straddled and pinned to the ground, and he was extremely confused. But after a split second of hesitation he was roughly kissing Gavin back trying to get dominance over the action. As he did that he bucked his hips up against the man on top of him.

Gavin moaned as he rubbed his crotch on his, trying to make friction, smirking in the kiss he grabbed the males hair “No.’ He simply said as he went and nipped at his neck, as the other hand went to take his shirt off. He was not going to give up that easily, and not when he was already pissed right off at Michael.

Michael let out a small growl as Gavin grabbed his hair but he was hardly in a position to stop him. His hands went down to Gavin’s hips, his thumbs digging hard enough into his skinny frame to leave bruises. As Gavin nipped at Michael’s neck he shivered slightly at the touch, arching his hips back up against Gavin to grind against him; needing the friction.

Gavin groaned, as he bit down on his neck, leaving a nice dark mark. He turned his attention to his pants. He grinned at Michael as he roughly took apart the top part of his pants, lowering himself. He was about to humiliate himself, as well as make Michael hot and bothered. He leaned down, and took the half hard cock in his mouth, and sucked the tip. He wanted to make Michael beg, and once he got him at the perfect part, he would stop, and leave him. Make him realize that a lay is not important. But if he kept up those noises, and touching, he was pretty sure there would be no stopping the boys. 

Michael hissed through his gritted teeth as Gavin started sucking; he tilted his head backwards against the hard ground and it took all of his will power not to arch his hips up. Michael was quickly getting completely hard and he refrained from squirming under Gavin’s touch. 

 

Ray yawned, “Shall we wake the other two to get them fed?” He asked Joel, walking over to hold his hand.

Joel shrugged and took Ray’s hand in his. “Yeah probably, if they’re not up already.” He said as he stretched.

Ray smiled as they headed back, to be met with a water barrier. And ray stopped. He looked to Joel, eyes wide. “Oh... fuck...” 

Gavin smirked as he put as much as he could in, sucking until he found he was hard… very hard. He groaned, having his own little problem, he didn’t care. He went back up and kissed him hard, letting their crotch touch. Gavin still had pants on, wanted to show Michael how hard he himself was. He smirked as he reached down to stroke Michael more.

Michael whined softly at the loss of Gavin’s mouth but instantly regretted making the noise. He tried his best to kiss Gavin back but as he felt how hard Gavin was he moaned into his mouth grinding up against him. Feeling the hand stroking him Michael stifles another moan by biting the other man’s lower lip for a second before going back to kissing him sloppily. 

Gavin kissed him, wondering how far Michael was allowing him to go, before him mentality of taking control kicked him. He shrugged it off as he let of his cock, and placed a wet finger on his asshole, prodding it to push it in….

Michael hissed as a finger was pushed into him but he didn’t object. He simply moved his kisses to Gavin’s neck starting to litter it with markings. It didn’t take him long to get used to the first finger and soon enough he was moving slightly; he wanted more friction, more anything at this point. The thought of taking over hasn’t crossed his mind since the first few seconds this started.

Joel raised an eyebrow at the barrier and Ray’s reaction. “What, what’s going on- Oh, oooohhh.” Joel says as things click together in his head. He was grinning like an idiot as he stifled laughter.

Ray groaned as he punched a tree. “FUCK!” He glared at him. “NO! I will not believe this!” 

Joel laughs loudly at Ray reaction. “Believe it Ray, I totally won.” He said with a playful grin. 

Ray huffed as he turned to glare at him. “Ok, what is it I am to do?” He grumbled so upset he lost.

Joel smiled and pulled Ray into a hug as he hummed softly. “Oh you’ll see.” He said in a singsong tone of voice.

Ray was limp in his hug. “God, damn it…” He grumbled. 

Gavin smiled as he added the second finger; glad he was a part of the Stagno. He tilted his head for Michael; He used his other free hand to undo his own pants, squirming to let them fall to his knees. He started scissor, trying to open him up more. Once his pants were off, he grabbed onto Michael’s erection once more to keep him entertained.

Michael bit down hard on Gavin’s neck to muffle a moan as he started scissoring. At this point he was a complete hot mess, his breath was coming out in erratic puffs, his heartbeat was pounding in his head and he was starting to squirm under Gavin trying to get as much touch and friction as possible.

Gavin placed a third finger in; moaning as he accidentally rubbed his dick on Michaels. He whimpered, wanting to speed this up. He let the water put a barrier around his own dick, placing it close to his ass, because he was too hot to care.

Michael moans slightly under his breath as he pushed his hips back towards Gavin. “Hurry the fuck up, god damn it.” He growls as he glares up at Gavin, his breathing making his chest rise and fall rapidly.

Gavin couldn’t wait any more, he pulled his fingers out and placed his erection by the hole, crushing his lips on Michael’s as he pushed in slowly. He was too horny to care too much. If he didn’t hear pain then he was happy. 

As Gavin pushed in Michael moaned loudly against Gavin’s lips, it hurt but it felt fantastic. Kissing him back he arched his hips up against Gavin trying to get more despite the pain.

“What do you have in store for me?” He groaned at Joel.

Joel laughed as he leaned down to kiss Ray. “I was thinking massages maybe, I mean I already got to top what more could I want?”

Ray rolled his eyes as he kissed his cheek. “I have a feeling there is a twist to these said massages?” He crossed his arm’s trying to read his face. 

Gavin moaned, as he got in. He grabbed Michael’s legs from behind his knee, and pushed them up to not only open the hole more, but get in a lot deeper. He started to thrust in a slow, but deep rhythm. He was sweating, and it felt amazing.

Michael let out a curse as his legs were lifted but as he quickly got adjusted and Gavin started thrust he moaned loud and low. He moved his hips in time with Gavin letting out small moans every so often.

Joel smiled innocently as he looked down at Ray. “Depends how you take it princess.” He teased.

Gavin panted and moaned, as he would feel him clench every so often. He started to thrust more erratic as he thrust deep in him. He leaned down; glad he was taller than Michael and kissed him sloppily. 

Ray rolled his eyes at the now seemingly his own nickname and sighed. “Fine fine, when they’re done. We might as well make another hut, seeing as now they are together…” He chuckled as he walked his fingers up Joel’s chest. “But we can wait, plus I don’t trust Gavin’s barrier anymore.”

Michael gladly kissed Gavin back as he gave up trying to move in time with him. Each thrust shook his body and sent pleasure and pain through him and he loved it. Running his hands through Gavin’s hair and moaned into his mouth at almost each thrust at this point he was getting horribly close to climaxing and he really didn’t want this to end.

Joel smirked as he backed up slightly to leaned against a tree and folds his arms over his chest. “No, we wouldn’t want to interrupt them.” He said with a small laugh.

Ray laughed and nodded. “Yes.” He sat down in the dirt, leaning against the tree. “Did we just want to stay here? Or did we want to see if there are any other villages around here that could have clothing?” He mumbled. 

Gavin tightened his grip on his legs as he thrusted deeper, and faster. He was aiming for the prostate, but he was too much in bliss to care. He was just as close as Michael, and he didn’t want this to end. He was more afraid of Michael’s reaction after then anything.

“Maybe but we should probably go out as a group, just in case you know?” He says as he slides down to sit next to Ray.

It only took a few hits of the prostate to send Michael over the edge. He moaned loudly as he came on his stomach and as he rode out the aftershock he laid there panting with his eyes tightly shut. His whole body ached but he felt amazing. But he also felt horribly confused and dazed about what the hell just happened.

Gavin soon came as well, pulling out in time and grunting. He finished and sighed heavily. He quickly got up and got dressed as he grabbed Michael’s shirt he flung across the room and passed it to him. “Here…” he whispered, still scared. “Sorry…” He mumbled handing him a cloth he kept. “You got your lay, so … stop being cranky.” He muttered as he left the hut, pissed of still, but scared he just ruined their friendship.

Ray blinked as the Barrier went down “Well, their done.” He chuckled, not moving.

“Let’s just give it a minute.” Joel said with a small frown looking over in the direction of the camp.


	15. Chapter 15

Michael laid there for a few seconds as those words sunk in. Cleaning himself up in silence and pulling on his clothes he turned from hurt and upset to furious, mostly at himself for thinking Gavin liked him. Stumbling slightly as he stood he cursed under his breath but fuck he was angry and wasn’t staying here. So he stormed out of the house ignoring the pain and as he walked by Gavin the grass charred under his feet and the air was unbearably hot. He didn’t look at the other man or say anything as he pushed passed him and stormed off into the forest. However as he walked away a tree he passed by practically exploded in fire.

Suddenly seeing the smoke Joel sighed. “That’s never a good sign.” He mutters.

Ray sighed heavily. “Gavin probably said something to set him off...” He huffed.   
“We better go get Gavin.” He whispered as he stood up. “If Michaels this mad, he is going to be hurting right now.”

Gavin watched and he sunk down to the ground as he buried his head in his knees. He hugged them close. He knew Michael was mad at him, but knew if he chased him he would make it worse. He just wanted to stay friends, and then it wouldn’t hurt so much. But this hurt him. He wanted to tell him how much he loved him, but he was jealous. He didn’t want to think about the birds he fucked, or if he had one back home. He might not have said, but he didn’t want to fuck anything up. He just wanted Michael to like him back, but he doubt that could ever happen. At this point he would much rather Michael come back and yell at him, tell him he’s a loser, then to be ignored.

Michael was furious at himself, a bit at Gavin but mostly himself for being so stupid and thinking that Gavin liked him. No that entire thing was just him shutting up Michael and what made him even madder was that it worked. He walked for a good amount of time before he cooled off, his anger leaving him and being replaced by sadness. His legs were killing him and he was god knows how far away from camp. Plopping down on the ground where he stood he brought his knees up to his chest and just sat in silence.

Joel nodded and stood as well. “Let’s go.” He says with a frown as he starts heading back to the camp.

Ray sighed. Once they got back to the camp sight ray looked at the curled up ball of mess on the ground, staring at the fire. Ray went over to pet his hair. “Hey buddy…” He muttered. 

Gavin looked over at him and glared. “Fuck you...” he got up and left. He hated that those two can have a happy ending. He was just angry at everything, and didn’t mean it to ray, but he didn’t want to see them. 

Ray groaned as he watched Gavin leave. “Well… Clearly something happened.” 

Nann flew over to Michael, cooed as she landed on his shoulder, and rubbed her head on his. She was going to make him feel better.

Joel sighed seeing how upset Gavin was. Waving his hand slightly rose on either side of the burning tree before crushing it completely and sinking down into the earth, swallowing the tree and fire. Turning to Ray he shook his head. “What the hell are we going to do Ray?”

Michael only turned his head slightly as Nann landed on his shoulder but with a small sad sigh he started scratching the side of her head. “Hey Nann. At least you like me.” He says quietly before dropping his hand again and going back to staring at nothing in particular. 

Gavin kept walking before he stumbled upon Michael, he was miserable. He saw them; his face was easily read of being miserable, and hurt. But he tried to hide it once he saw Michael. He didn’t care he probably failed at it. “Sorry.” He muttered as he turned back around to somewhere else. He wanted Michael to chase him, yell at him, and even fight him…. 

Ray shrugged. “Give them until tonight. If they haven’t made up, we’ll get them to see they are both idiots.” He smiled at him.

 

Michael didn’t even move when Gavin found him he remained quiet but as Gavin started to leave he turned to look at Gavin’s receding back. “Why?” He called out, his face was a mix of hurt and angry but his gaze didn’t waver from Gavin.

“I guess, hopefully it won’t come to that.” Joel said with a sigh.

Gavin stopped and huffed as he turned around to look at him. “Why what? Why I did it? Well it’s obvious isn't it? But it doesn't matter to you anyways. You have your birds to be with, plus you prefer them anyways. I'm sure you've had loads of them...." He was hurt, so hurt. 

Ray nodded as he sat down. “Whatever happened hurt them both” He held Joel's hand. “We’ll get them together."

Michael stood up and glared back at Gavin. “No it’s not fucking obvious; I wouldn’t be asking if it was obvious. And Gavin I told you I wasn’t seeing anyone and it doesn’t matter who I’ve been with before. It doesn’t matter now.” He said angrily.

“You just fucked me because I was being annoying how do you think I feel?” He shouted as he clenched his fists and took a small step back.

Joel sat down next to Ray with a small yawn. “Hopefully they can sort it out before the forest burns down.”

Gavin’s hands surrounded with water as he glared at him. “ARE YOU FUCKING MENTAL! I FUCKED YOU BECAUSE I WAS JEALOUS THAT YOU HAVE HAD RELATIONSHIPS! I AM JEALOUS THAT I CANT HAVE YOU FOR MYSELF! I HAVE LOVED YOU SINCE I WAS 10 AND I HAVN’T STOPPED THINKING ABOUT YOU! I NEVER HAD ANY RELATIONSHIPS WITH ANYONE BECAUSE I ALWAYS WANTED ONLY YOU! IF I COULDN’T HAVE YOU THEN I WOULD DIE KNOWING I SAVED MYSELF FOR YOU!” He shouted angrily, as he cut a few trees by his water. He was pissed. 

Ray felt the rumble of the tree falling and groaned. “Well, Gavin is pissed.” He mumbled as he leaned against him.” I really hope Michael had good training, because when Gavin gets into a fighting mood, you’re fucked.” He muttered.

Michael’s face fell in shock at Gavin’s words but he soon instantly grew angry, he had been furious with himself all this time for nothing. He clenched his fists as they caught fire. “YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE I’VE BEEN THROUGH HELL THESE PAST FEW DAYS AND YOU JUST COULDN’T TELL ME! I’VE BEEN THROUGH HELL AND BACK THINKING ABOUT YOU ALL THESE YEARS THE ONLY THING STOPPING ME FROM GOING AND FINDING YOU WAS THE FACT THAT IF I GOT BANISHED I’D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN. AND LOOK FUCKING LOOK WHERE WE ARE, FUCKING FUNNY ISNT IT. THE ONLY REASON I HAD MEANINGLESS RELATIONSHIPS IS BECAUSE I DIDN’T THINK I’D EVER FIND YOU AGAIN YOU ASSHOLE.” He screamed back the ground and branches around him charring and dying at the heat he was producing and a little smoke rose from his skin.

Seeing smoke starting to pour into sky Joel shook his head. “I think Michael will be fine.”

Ray nodded. “I’m sure, but we are going to have to go find the ingredients for cuts and burns now. They are going to fight.” Ray sighed. “Gavin had been asked to join the militia for years. He is far too good at fighting, which is shocking in itself. Gavin never cared enough, plus his biggest fear is being alone. So he would always say no because it would mean he would not be able to see me.” 

Gavin glared at him. “AND TELL ME MICHAEL, IF IT’S SO EASY TO TELL YOU THAT I HAVE LOVED YOU FOR THAT LONG, AND YOU JUST ADMIT YOU LIKE ME, THEN WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME? WHY DIDN’T YOU GET OFF YOUR FAT ARSE AND TELL ME?” He screamed as he shot a few water attacks at him, water snaked formed around him. 

Nann had flown up watching the idiots. He hooted, wanting them to stop.

A large wall of fire shot up from the ground protecting him from the water attacks as they turned to steam. “BECAUSE I HAD GIVIN UP GAVIN, I LOST HOPE OF EVER FUCKING FINDING YOU. I’M GOD DAMNED WEAK AND WHEN I DID ACTUALLY FIND YOU I DOUBTED YOU ACTUALLY CARED. I WAS STILL DEALING WITH THE FACT THAT FUCK I WASN’T OVER YOU.” He shouted as he slid one of his feet forward, a line of fire erupting from it and snaking across the ground towards Gavin.

“I don’t know Michael’s story but I do know the look of someone who puts all their effort into training, keep in mind he was good enough to get sent to spy on us. God should we stop them before they kill each other?” Joel said shooting the direction of the fighting a worried glance.

Ray shook his head. “No, they will never hurt each other too much. I’m sure if one hits the other too hard it will end quickly. They need to get their pent up frustrations out, seeing as sex didn’t help them in the least, maybe this might help them. But I do believe we should go and monitor. You can make a barrier around them so they don’t burn everything down” He got up. “I’ll go get some herbs to make an ointment. “

 

Gavin jumped out of the way, and circled his arms as he made a sphere looking water ball, with spikes protruding as he sent that flying towards him, as well as a few more attacks to try and get him hit. “YEAH? WELL LUCKY FOR YOU, YOU GOT A GOOD FUCK FROM ME, AND A CONFESSION!” He screamed. “WHEN YOU WOKE UP AND WENT INSTANTLY ANGRY I THOUGHT YOU WERE MAD I WAS NEAR YOU! I JUST WANTED TO BE YOURS!” Gavin was slowly breaking down, he couldn’t tell if Michael was being serious, or just trying to get his frustrations out. He glared at the man in front of him. His feet started to move around, making a rather large attack on him.

Michael managed to dodge the majority of the attacks but one managed to slice open his upper arm. However he didn’t even flinch or react, he’d had a lot worse wounds than that however the water burned his skin wherever it touched. If he hadn’t been so angry he would have been careful but careful wasn’t Michael’s favorite thing to be.

“AND I JUST WANT TO BE WITH YOU, YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER. I GOT ANGRY BECAUSE I DIDN’T WANT TO LOVE YOU WHEN YOU DIDN’T LOVE ME.” He scream and with a wordless shout he ran forward drawing back his arm to punch as it got completely engulfed in flame. As he got to Gavin he aimed a punch for Gavin’s chest. 

“I don’t know if I really want to be near whatever is going on over there.” Joel said with a grimace. “I rather not get caught in the cross fire.”

Ray shrugged. “Then don’t come, I’ll go get them then.” He kissed his cheek and headed towards the fighting, and collecting things on the way. 

Gavin dodged the punch to his chest and pivoted and hit him lightly on the back to knock him down. “HOW ABOUT YOU FUCKING THINK OF SOMEONE OTHER THEN YOURSELF FOR ONCE! HOW ABOUT FIND OUT BEFORE YOU GO AND HURT THEIR FEELINGS!’ He screamed getting a few more attacked ready. He hadn’t noticed he had a few cuts and burns on him from some attacks that went through Gavin’s defenses.

Michael cursed as he got knocked down but quickly rolled onto his back to defend himself. “HOW ABOUT YOU FUCKING STOP TOYING WITH PEOPLE AND TREATING THEM LIKE PLAY TOYS.” Michael shouted back as he defended off attacks the best he could. However one sliced up his chest but once again he ignored the pain and got ready a fireball attack.

Joel sighed before standing up and following Ray not wanting him to go alone. “This is a bad idea, I have a really bad feeling about interrupting them.” He said with a frown.

Gavin glared. “I ONLY DO IT BECAUSE I DON’T LIKE BEING ALONE FUCK FACE! I DO IT BECAUSE I WANT TO MAKE SURE TO MAKE PEOLE HAPPY!” He went and readied for the water ball he was making. 

Ray got to the sight and groaned. “Well I guess we can use what we have and go make more while we get them to calm down.” He grumbled looking at the amount of leaves he collected. “Gavin, come on.” Ray called to him; distracting the boy.

Michael shot the fireball right as Gavin was distracted and instantly realized his mistake. He tried to stop it but it was took late as the mass of fire slammed straight into Gavin’s chest as he screamed his name. 

Joel cursed as he saw Gavin get hit and instantly knew that, that was a hard blowing hit. He had no idea if Gavin would even live through that.

Gavin’s eyes went wide as he fell back and hit his head. His eyes closed and the world went black.


	16. Chapter 16

Ray cursed as he rushed over. “Fuck... This is my fault.” He groaned as he tried to wake him up, but saw the burn was bad. Quickly meshing the leaves up to put on the burn, he used some water to cool his body down quickly. “Fuck...” He grumbled, “We need help...”

Michael franticly scrambled over to Gavin, continuously muttering no under his breath until he was eventually shouting it. “I- I didn’t mean… fuck.” He said as he fell to his knees a few steps away from Gavin. His face was completely defeated and he instantly stopped making noise or moving. He just closed himself off knowing there wasn’t much he could do to help.

Joel took a step towards the scene but paused as he felt footsteps nearby readying his sword he turned towards the steps. “Guys we got a problem.” He says quietly.

Ray grumbled as he lifted Gavin’s head and turned to Michael, knowing he was not going to be any help. “Get your ass over here.” He placed Gavin in his lap. “Protect him.” He commanded, as he got up beside Joel ready for a fight. 

Soon three people walked through the trees. The first man, branded with the highest mark known walked through, covered in tattoos. He paused at the scene. “Well this is something I was not expecting.

A lady with blonde hair came through beside him, and scanned the place before looking over at the two boys on the ground. “Hon, that’s-“ 

“GAVIN! WHAT THE FUCK!” The first male screamed as he rushed over ignoring the two ready to fight to get the boy. “What happened?” He screamed at Michael who was holding him.

Joel shot Ray a confused look before turning to the rest of the group of strangers. “Stay over there.” He commanded.

Michael had at first protectively drawn Gavin closer to him but he barely held back a flinch as the other man yelled at him. “I- we we’re fighting...” He stammers shaking his head and looking down at Gavin before glaring back up at the other man. “Stay away.” He snapped.

The female chuckled. “We don’t fight, so you guys would have an advantage on us.” She smiled. “I promise you we mean no harm to you four. “ She bowed slightly.

The man glared. “Give him here. We are taking him back to take care of him, and by the marks you have too, we need to clean you up.” He groaned. “I swear to dicks if you hurt him again.” He glared as he managed to get Gavin away from Michael and carried him.

The female sighed. “Geoff seriously?” She rolled her eyes as the male ignored her, caring Gavin bridal to get him back to the village. “For fucks-“ She sighed. “My name is Griffon, that big idiot is Geoff, and this is Lindsey. We merely came here to see what is happening. We promise we will not harm you guys, if you want to come back to our village we will clean you up, give you fresh food, and some better clothing.” She bowed. 

Ray blinked. “Geoff? I remember Gavin mentioning that name…” He muttered. 

Griffon laughed. “We were pretty much his second family. When he didn’t want to be at home he would come over to our house. Geoff became a father pretty much through Gavin,” she laughed. “He is just worried that one, he got banned judging by his mark, and two he is hurt.” She groaned. “Will you guys follow us?” 

Ray shrugged. “Yolo. What else do we have left?”

Michael was shocked for a few seconds as Gavin was taken from him but soon he stood up and was sprinting after Geoff. “Hey!” He called out annoyed as he followed the other man.

Joel sighed and ran a hand down his face as he shook his head. “It’s going to be a long day.” He said as he started following Geoff and Michael.

Ray shrugged. “Hey, he will be taken care of… hopefully.” 

Griffon lead them to the village, smiling. “I’ll take you to where I’m sure Geoff has taken Gavin.” 

Geoff turned to him. “What.” He muttered as he got to the village and walked into a door. “I’m taking care of him.” He muttered placing him down in a bed and closed the door. “You are not allowed in that room, until he is fixed up.” He glared pointing a finger at him. “I am going to get the nurses, and they will fix him. Once they are done, you may go in the room. Your choice is I get you a chair and you can sit outside the door, or I take you somewhere to get you looked at as well, and maybe fed.” He crossed his arms. “What do you choose?”

“I’m staying with him and I’m as sure as hell not leaving him alone in that room with someone I don’t know.” He growls glaring at the other man. “I don’t care how you know Gavin I’m not leaving him alone.”

Joel sighed as he followed the group walking close to Ray, he didn’t really like being in this village filled with strangers. He remembered all the stories they would be told as a kid and if any of them were true this was a horrible place to be right now.

Geoff crossed his arms. He glared at him. “Why.” He asked. “Why care about him? You’re from Ignis; he is from Stagno. Why care about him?” He paused and smirked. “Ahh… So you’re Michael.” He smiled and ruffled his head. “First off, I don’t give a fuck. My village, my rules. You are staying here. He is going to be looked at and that’s that. After he is looked at, then you may go near him.” He stated. “This is A.H. You are not going to leave here without letting me know.” He sighed heavily. “Gavin is save here ok Michael? I promise you that. I know it doesn’t mean a lot to you coming, from the man who you just met, but I know Gavin probably a lot better than you. So leave it at that, and we can go talk about it later.” 

Ray smiled and looked up to him. “I trust them, they know Gavin and I recognize their name, so they aren’t lying about that.” He smirked. “Besides what else can we lose?” He muttered. He felt Joel’s hesitation. Griffon took them to a building and guided them to where Geoff and Michael were looking to have a slightly heated conversation. “Lindsey and I will go take care of him ok?” She smiled as her and the other female walked into the room.

Michael huffed and clenched his fists as the man ruffled his hair. He heated up slightly as he glared at the man. “I swear if you or anyone hurts him…” He said trailing off before taking a shaky breath. “Just fix him alright.” 

Joel watched the two ladies walk off before turning to Ray with a wondering expression. “Do you think they have any food that’s not over-cooked fish? I hope they have beer.” 

Geoff overheard beer and grinned. “Oh man, have you ever come to the right place!” He grabbed Joel and slung his arm around his back to take him. “I finally found a fucking drinking buddy!” He grinned guiding Joel. 

Ray blinked then laughed. If these people were like this normally, then why did the government say they were horrible people who raped the women, stole, and murdered for fun? He shooed Joel to get him to know the man more.


	17. Chapter 17

Ray walked over to Michael and rubbed his back. “Hey man, everything will be ok.” He grinned as he looked over. “I’m sure they will want to fix you up too...” He lowered his hand as he got Michael to sit down. “Why were you guys fighting?” Ray asked.

Michael sighed but shrugged off Ray’s touch as he crossed his arms protectively over his cut chest. “I’m fine.” He mutters before turning away at his question. “It’s- It’s complicated.” 

Joel shot Ray a small ‘oh god help me look’ as he was dragged away but the offer of beer was tempting enough for him to walk with Geoff. Smiling slightly he laughed quietly. “It’s been a while since I’ve had a good drink, the Militia isn’t exactly accepting of that shit. A fucking shame though.”

Geoff smirked. “You tell me.” He smiled as he took him back out to the village and into another building. “This is my home.” He grinned as he told Joel to sit as he went to their type of fridge and opened it up to grab two beers. “Here,” He smiled after he opened the top of the bottle of both and handed him one. He took a big swig of his and sighed. “I’m actually glad we got banned. Here… it’s the best place on earth in my opinion. Back there it was a shit show.” He touched his mark that covered his left eye. “Why did you guys get banned, and how did Gavin managed to get that much in trouble?” He sighed. 

Ray chuckled. “Hey, I’m a guy, I know you guys fucked, and so what happened after that made you guys get there.”

Joel sighed before taking a swing of the beer enjoying to finally getting to drink again. He took one last swing before starting his story. “Well we were friends as kids, and then we got separated. Michael in Ignis, me in Terra, Ray and Gavin in Stagno. Ray wandered into Terra about a month ago and I found him, we met in secret for a few weeks before Gavin caught on and found us. We got noticed and they sent Michael to spy on us. We turned our self in and Gavin, Ray, and I got banished. As far as I know Michael only got banned because he tried to kill the guy who gave us our sentence.” He said finishing with a shrug as he sipped his beer.

Michael groaned and ran a hand through his hair before answering. “Well we started out fighting before… that. It was all just a huge fucking mess of miscommunication and pent up anger.” He said with a small grimace. 

Ray smiled. “And you guys finally told each other how much you guys care for each other?” He mumbled as he looked at the wall across from them. 

Geoff nodded as he sipped his beer as well, “Well, I see he didn’t get as much of a big mark as you and Ray did I see.” He yawned as he looked around. “So at least I feel a little better about it, and really glad to find you guys. “ He smiled. “Now why were those two fighting? Am I going to have to punish Michael?” He asked glaring

“I wouldn’t punish him, he cares for Gavin. It’s just the two of them are the worst at communicating.” He said shaking his head remembering all the fights they had when they were a kid.

“More like we shouted it and then tried to kill each other.” He said with a grimace sliding down against the wall to sit on the floor and hold his head in his hands. “God I’m so fucking stupid.”

Ray sighed as he stared at the wall. “It is true, he loves you a lot. Every night he would ask me as he stared at the stars if you were watching. More like a comfort to himself. He made sure to watch the stars for two hours each night in hopes you would be watching them at some point.” He sighed. “Please don’t hurt each other anymore ok? He’s too afraid of being alone, to say it.”

Geoff laughed softly. “Alright, I won’t. But tell me this, Do they like each other, because I will interrogate him if he does. I need to make sure he is right for Gavin before I let them be together.”

“Oh yeah they like each other. But go easy on him; it’s been a rough couple of days for him.” Joel said as he finished off his beer. 

Michael only mumbled something into his hands before drawing his knees up to his chest and not looking up at Ray. He didn’t walk to talk about this right now.

Geoff nodded as he finished his drink. “Want another one?" He offered as he got another one for himself. 

Ray smiled as he got up." I'm going to walk around ok?" He rubbed his back as he left. 

After a while griffon and Lindsey came out and smiled. Griffon smiled as she let Lindsey talk to Michael. 

The red head smiled "Want to come see him? I can explain his injuries and stuff." She smiled holding a hand out to him.

Joel nodded and smiled taking the new beer. “Thanks, it’s been a long couple of days. It’s nice to be drinking again.” He said with a small laugh.

Michael looked up slightly as the girl talked before sighing and taking her hand to help him up. Standing up he nodded and crossed his arms over his chest wincing slightly. “Yeah, I’d like that.” He mutters.

Geoff smiled." I haven't had a drinking buddy in ages! It's nice!" He smirked as he took another drink

Lindsey took him to him. “He’s going to be sore for a while, but he should wake up soon," she smiled. "It didn't hurt him as much as it could." She then pulled up a chair for him.

Joel laughed before taking a swing of his drink. “So what’s your story? How’d you end up out here with such a high mark?” He asked curiously.

Michael nodded and let out a relieved sigh. Gavin was going to be fine. “Thank god.” He mutters under his breath as he flops down in the chair.

Geoff smiled. "Trying to protect that little shit." He sighed. "He tried to come over to Aero and they knew his parents were terra, so they were about to banish him again so I fought them, I killed two government and one solider." He chuckled." They deserved it. They laid a hand on Gavin." He sighed and took another drink "Oh well" 

Lindsey sat down too." Want to talk about it?" She whispered, wanting to comfort him. She gave off a mother vibe but a friend and trust worthy vibe. She wanted to help him.

Joel raised an eyebrow at the story. “They tried to toss out a kid? Fuck I would’ve killed them too.” He said shaking his head. “What the hell is going on in there?”

Michael sighed softly and shook his head. “I didn’t mean to actually hurt him, fuck. I was just so angry then he got distracted for a second and…” He muttered. “It’s been a rough day.” He said quietly with a grimace. 

Lindsey rubbed his back. "It's ok, Michael is it? He put a shield up last second and saved himself. It's fine...” 

Geoff smirked, "Oh you’re going to love this." He got up telling him to follow. "I have the missing history books of that shit hole." He grinned

“You’re fucking kidding me. Where’d you get him?” He got up as he quickly finished his beer and followed Geoff.

Michael let out a small sigh and held his head in his hands. “It’s not fine. It’s just- I don’t want to see him hurt. Physically or mentally.” He said before shaking his head slightly. “But thanks for trying to help me, and thanks for helping him.” He said looking up to give her a small tired grin. “I like you; you’re the nicest one here that I’ve met.”

Gavin rolled over and glared dagger at Michael. All he heard was like you, and he saw a bird beside him, “wow..." He mumbled weakly. “Good to know." He groaned as he tried to get up. He was done...


	18. Chapter 18

Geoff smiled taking him to his library and handed him the book. “I found it when they had me locked up for a month before they sent me out.”

Joel took the book and turned it over in his hands. He opened it and scanned over some of the words, his free hand rubbing his chin. “This is… this is kina fucking big.” He mutters.

Geoff nodded. "Yes, it's big, and we will retaliate."  
Lindsey blinked." You can't get up." She tried to restrain him

Michael stood up and frowned at Gavin looking worried. “Gavin that’s not what I meant.” He said taking a small step towards him. “You need to fucking rest. Stay there.”

Gavin glared. "Why don't you go off with her? Leave me alone forever. Sounds great..."

“Gavin I’m not leaving you.” Michael snapped glaring right back at him. “I was just saying she was nice, she’s one of the few god damned people left who are trying to be nice.” 

Joel snapped the book shut and looked up at Geoff. “Damn right we will. What’s your plan?” He asks with a small grin.

Gavin huffed. “And what makes me think you even still like me after all that happen.” He was just so scared.

Geoff smirked." We drink first!" He grinned going back to get more.

“Sounds like my kind of plan!” Joel said with a laugh finally starting to relax in the village. He followed Geoff deciding maybe this wasn’t such a bad place.

Michael let out a sigh through clenched teeth as he shot Lindsey a look that said he needed time alone with Gavin; he really hoped she understood. “Gavin…” He growls as he glared at the other man.

Lindsey nodded and left. 

Gavin whined." I don't want to be played Michael...." He whimpered, scared as he buried his head in his pillow. 

Geoff smirked as he grabbed more beer.

“Gavin.” Michael said again as he softly places a hand on Gavin’s shoulder, softly rolling him over onto his back. “Listen to me alright? Look I messed up big time and I’m fucking sorry.” He says quietly as he looks down at Gavin. “I never meant to hurt you or play you or whatever the fuck you think I’m trying to do.”

As Joel continued to drink he ran a hand through his hair, his mind going back to that book. The whole thing threw him off and worried him, yeah there was some pretty bad shit implied there but something didn’t seem right. Maybe he was being too paranoid.

Gavin looked at him and sighed." I... I just." He grabbed his hand." I'm scared that you'll hate me eventually that I'm not worth your time..."

Geoff finished his third bottle grabbing them both one more when griffon walked in." The first thing you do when you find someone is dink with them?" She looked at him." 

Geoff looked away." This is only my first!" He tried and she sighed heavily." Just tonight..." And she walked out.

Joel snickered at Geoff’s wife scolding him. Shooting Geoff a grin he took another swing of his third beer.

“Gavin you can annoy me like no one else but I could never hate you.” Michael says quietly as he looks down at Gavin, moving to sit on the edge of his bed. “Look Gavin I know it’s hard for you to realize this but I fucking care about you.”

Geoff smiled as he took a drink. "Want to go check up on Gavin?"

Gavin sighed heavily and looked at him. "I'm... I've lost too many people; I'm just scared that you'll just be one of those people... I love you, but if it means to stay friends I will because I need to be near you.”

“Nah I should actually go find Ray.” Joel said scratching the back of his head before taking another swing of his drink. “I wonder where he wandered off to.”

“Gavin you’re not going to lose me. I promise I’ll be here for you.” Michael said leaning forward slightly to lean over Gavin and look down at him. “I’ll be here.”

Geoff smiled," I don't know, I'm sure he's exploring" he got up and left the house with Joel, “come back here, we’ll have a bed for you guys." And he headed to the hospital 

Gavin looked at him and sighed; he wanted him closer, “promise?" He whispered." I'd like us to be... Something.... Important." He was too embarrassed to say it.

Joel said his goodbyes to Geoff and went off to find Ray hoping he wasn’t too far away.

Michael smiled down at Gavin and let out a breathy laugh. “Gavin you dolt, I promise I’ll be here and we’ll be something important.” Pausing slightly he leaned down more. “I love you, alright?” He says quietly before closing the distance between them and kissing him tenderly.

Gavin blinked and then blushed deeply as he kissed Michael back. This... Felt...

Geoff walked in, glared and walked over. He grabbed Michael by the shirt and dragged him out of the room. He dropped him and pointed a finger at him." No!" He huffed; being an actual father himself made him more protective of Gavin.


	19. Chapter 19

“Hey!” Michael snapped angrily as he was being dragged away. Getting stunned slightly as he was dropped on the ground he blinks up at Geoff before glaring up at him. “What the fuck, I was kind of in the middle of something.” He snapped as he stood up and brushed off his clothes.

Geoff glared. “I saw that. And no. Not until I know you’re good for him." He crossed his arms and walked in. "Gavin!" He smiled hugging him tightly. “How you feeling?" 

Ray was looking at a place that sold weapons, he was so happy...

Joel eventually found Ray nudging him slightly with a small smile. “Hey, how’s it going?” 

Michael huffed and looked into the room glaring daggers at Geoff’s back. How the hell was he going to get around an overprotective village leader?

Gavin blinked then smiled." Geoff!!" He hugged him. “A lot better! I didn't realize you were here!" He grinned happily, “But why did you do that to Michael?"

Geoff turned and smirked at him. “Because, I know what's best for you, and I can't trust anyone until I know they will be better than I am at protecting you. And so far..." He mumbled. 

“It was my fault! I started the fight!" Gavin quickly stated, realizing what he was hinting at. 

Ray grinned." Good. Look!" He found a bow that ran on blue crystals." I was thinking of getting that for Gavin.

“The fuck can protect himself awfully well.” Michael grumbled from where he stood wincing slightly as he looks at all the cuts he had gotten from the fight. He moved to go lean against the wall outside the door and let out an annoyed sigh.

Joel looked at the bow and frowned slightly. “You sure he won’t just shoot himself, or someone else?” He asks.

Gavin pouted when Michael left." Be nice to him please, I like him." 

Geoff sighed heavily, "Fine." He got up. "I'll be good. But don’t think I will be easy on him." He walked out to find Michael. "Hey...."

Ray chuckled. "It was actually one of the best things he was good at."

Joel smiles and shakes his head. “Alright I’ll take your word for it.” He says with a small laugh.

Michael grumbles slightly to acknowledge Geoff’s presence. “What do you want?”

Geoff sighed heavily." I like the kid, a lot... So.... Don't fuck him over ok?" He grumbled holding his hand out to him to shake. “I’m giving you a chance, please don't fuck this up and hurt him." 

Ray grinned. "Ooo a sword!"

Joel chuckled as Ray continued to look around the shops. “Don’t hurt yourself.” He calls out as he rolled his eyes.

Michael hesitated before grudgingly shaking Geoff’s hand. “I won’t hurt him.” He grumbled as he dropped Geoff’s hand. He absentmindedly noticed Geoff’s banished mark that was placed over his eye and thought about his own mark that was slightly lower. Sighing loudly his anger faded. “Look, honest. I promise I won’t.”

Geoff smiled and ruffled his hair; "good because I don't take too kindly to people that hurt my family.”

Michael batted away Geoff’s hand but he grinned slightly. “Then that makes two of us.”

Joel let Ray continue to look around as he himself started looking his hand going to a pouch of money around his waist. Before being thrown out they hadn’t searched his person or taken anything so he still had money to buy things with. Stopping in front of a stall that sold weapons he noticed a large two-handed broadsword that would work with his type of crystal. He hesitated for a moment before buying it along with a sheath and once he had the large sword strapped to his back he walked over to Ray. “It’s a good thing you’re buying weapons. We’ll need them but I’ll tell you about it later.” He said nudging him slightly.

Ray blinked and nodded." Do we have a place to stay first off?"

“Yeah Geoff said he has a place for us to stay” Joel said as he handed Ray his remaining money. “Buy something nice.” He said with a small wink before walking off with a small chuckle.

Geoff chuckled. "I might actually like you... Better be good to him."

Michael laughed softly and looked down at his feet. “Yeah I really better be good to him.” He says quietly.

Geoff walked in and hugged Gavin once more; he was happy to have him back." you have to stay here for the night, but after you two can stay at my place." He grinned happily." And we’ll have bevvys!" He was so excited, knowing Gavin was now old enough to enjoy nighttime bevvy’s as Gavin had called them when he was younger. 

Ray rolled his eyes and laughed." Honestly," he went around a few more shops and soon found roses, grinning excitedly." Mine!"

Joel was mostly just wandering around the village exploring as he thought about what was going to happen now. He eventually made his way to the library from before and found the lost history book and began reading it in depth this time. It was worse than he originally gathered. He was going to need a plan.

Michael left Gavin and Geoff alone for now and instead went to find something to patch himself up with; he usually preferred to help himself but if he could find Lindsay or Griffon he wouldn’t say no to the help. 

Lindsey was walking out of the hospital as if on cue and saw Michael. "Oh there you are! You need to be looked at now that you aren’t worrying over Gavin. Want me to get the medicines?" She asked curiously. 

Michael nodded and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Yeah that would be great. And uh sorry about earlier, it’s all sorted out now though.” He said.

She laughed. "New at your relationship?" She guided him back into the hospital to take him to the room. "Take your shirt off." She said as she went to grab the ointments.

Michael laughed softly as he followed her. “You could say that.” He mutters. Sitting down and stripping off his ruined shirt Michael winced slightly at the large cut on his chest, being hit with water while using that strong of fire element had hurt him more than he liked to admit.

She turned and smirked. "Lucky man." She went to treat his wounds. She smiled. "So how long have you two been together?" She rubbed the ointment in the wounds.

“Depends, what time is it?” He asks with a small smirk, wincing slightly as she started to rub in the ointment.

She chuckled." Ahh... That long." She yawned as she finished and wrapped him up." These are pretty deep for the fight I heard about." She sighed. “Be careful ok?" she finished up and smiled." I'm assuming your staying here for the night? Or is Geoff not going to let you?"

“Yeah I’ll be staying here.” He said standing up and stretching slightly to test his mobility in the bandages. “Thanks for all the help. Really.” He says with a small smile.

She chuckled. “It’s fine. Well, good luck with Geoff. He is very stubborn.” She left the room, to go home. 

Michael bid his farewell to Lindsay before leaving as well to go back to Gavin’s room hoping Geoff had left by now so he could get some time alone with him.

Ray walked around town, holding his roses, trying to find Joel. He wanted to be near his boyfriend. Plus, he didn’t know where he was going to be staying, so he really couldn’t go back to a place to wait if he had no idea where that place was.

Joel looked up from his book in time to see Ray wander past the library; snapping the book closed and putting it back where it came from he walked out of the building and up behind Ray. Placing his hands on the other man’s hips he drew him closer with Ray’s back brushing against Joel’s chest. “How’s the shopping going?” Joel asked casually as he rested his chin on top of Ray’s head.

Ray jumped, at first then melted when he heard his voice. “I found roses.” He grinned up at him, showing him his dozen roses he got. “Is this ok?” he asked curiously. It was his money, so he did feel slightly bad. 

Geoff was still in the room and looked up to see Michael. He bit his lip as he felt a kick from Gavin. “One night. But separate beds tomorrow.” He huffed, being daddy and he nodded to Michael as he left. He only agreed due to knowing both were injured so he didn’t have to worry too much about anything sexual tonight. 

Gavin sighed heavily as he turned and grinned at Michael. “Hey. “ He scooted over in the rather large bed, so Michael could lay with him. “I see you got fixed up. You ok? Did I hurt you?” He asked curiously. He would feel horrible if he did. 

Geoff left to go find the other two to take them home. He wanted bevvys that night with Joel and would invite ray.

Michael laid down in the bed next to Gavin glad to be off his feet. Curling up next to him Michael smiled slightly. “Nah you didn’t hurt me that bad, I’m pretty tough.” He lied not wanting to upset Gavin any.

Joel smiled down at Ray and shook his head. “If they make you happy it’s fine. I almost forgot how much you love those dumb flowers.” He laughed softly, his thumbs idly making small circles on Ray’s hips.

Gavin rested on his arm, not wanting to hurt his chest. “If I hurt you let me know ok?” He muttered as he rubbed his bandaged hand along his chest. He never wanted to hurt him. “How bad is it?” He muttered staring at his chest. “I didn’t hurt you too bad did I?” He was worried, ignoring Michael’s attempt to say he was fine, clearly he wasn’t; not with those bandages. 

“You didn’t hurt me don’t worry.” He says softly leaning forward slightly to kiss Gavin hoping to distract him.

Ray huffed. “They aren’t dumb!” He smiled down at them, he was curious if Joel even remembered why he started liking them. “Anyways, what are we doing now?” 

Geoff found them and walked up to them. “There you two are, want to head back to the house so you guys can get settled in? Gavin and Michael are going to stay in the hospital for the night. And they better be good.” He growled unhappily.

Joel looked up as Geoff walked up and raised an eyebrow. “Yeah that sounds like a good plan.” He said with a small nod of his head moving from behind Ray to stand next to him and intertwine Ray’s hand with his.

Gavin blushed and kissed him back; happy they can finally be alone. “Thank you Michael.” He smiled as his bandaged hand went to hold his.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day, Gavin was allowed out, and Geoff took them to his house, the whole time standing in the middle of them so they weren’t too close. Gavin grumbled. “I’m 21 for gods sakes Geoff, let me near him.” He whined pathetically.

“NO!” He huffed as he got them to the house. He showed Gavin his room, and was about to go show Michael his, when Gavin glared angrily. “I will find another place to stay.”

Geoff groaned loudly, as he got help from Griffon to move the spare bed into Gavin’s room. 

Gavin smiled. “Hey, I have power of the guy who runs this place...” He grinned at Michael.

Michael snickered slightly as he stood next to Gavin his shoulder brushing against the taller man’s. “He’s like a trained monkey.” Michael jokes under his breath, only loud enough for Gavin to hear. During the time that passed Michael had managed to wash himself off and buy new fresh clothes; his curly hair was soft and shiny and his clothes were fresh and the only bandages you could see were some on his arms and a little bit of his chest bandages peeking out from under his shirt collar. He was overall looking pretty good.

Gavin smiled, he was still bandaged quite a bit, having a bit more injuries, but glad he could stay with Michael. “Think Geoff will let us stay in the room today?” 

“One of you yes, if both, door is open, and I will do regular checks.” He growled as he walked by. Gavin pouted at Michael, he wanted alone time with him again! He didn’t care if he was hurt. 

Ray walked out of his and Joel’s shared room and Gavin’s mouth opened. “HOW COME THEY CAN STAY TOGETHER BUT WE CAN’T!” He cried out throwing a pillow at Geoff. 

Geoff laughed at him. “Because they aren’t my sons.” He then went downstairs. 

Ray blinked at that. “What happened?”

Michael rolled his eyes at Geoff’s actions but nudged Gavin. “Don’t worry we’ll sneak out eventually.” He whispers so only Gavin can hear.

Joel walked out of his room behind Ray with a small yawn. Giving Ray a small kiss before walking past he started heading out only stopping to wave at the others. “I have things I need to do today but you guys have fun.” He said before departing.

Ray pouted. “Fine... Be safe ok?” He waved at him and looked to the other two. “So, what are your plans?” 

Gavin huffed as he looked around. “I dunno, team lads and whatnot.” He grinned at Michael. “What shall we do Mogar?” He hummed.

“Depends if Geoff will actually leave or not.” He said with a small groan before turning to Ray. “You got any ideas?” He asks.

Before Joel had left he had taken his remaining money from Ray and now he purchased pen and ink along with a bag before heading to the library. Sitting down in one of the few desks in the building and grabbing the history books along with a few other ones he gets to reading, making maps of what he remembers from work and copying them from the book. He wrote down various notes wanting to be completely prepared before he talked about any of this.

Gavin huffed. “He will if it’s us three.” He already forgot he was still injured. 

Ray pointed to his chest. “No he won’t, you’re still hurt, and this idiot still has his deep ass cuts so he won’t be leaving either.”

Gavin turned to him. “You said they weren’t deep!” He whined as he then fretted over the boy, not caring about himself. “You need to lie down!” He pushed him on the bed to lie down; he then pushed both the beds together to make a big one. “Rest!” he crossed his arms, forgetting that he was hurt, stung a bit so he unfolded them. He wanted to make sure Michael was ok. 

Ray rolled his eyes. Well clearly it wouldn’t be team lads today, so he went downstairs to explore the rather large house.

Michael glared at Ray as he was pushed away, flipping him off as he disappeared into the bedroom. Flopping down on the bed Michael sighs. “I’m fine Gavin, I’ve had worse. You’re hurt worse than I am.” He says tiredly as he sits up and frowns at Gavin.

Gavin huffed. "You’re hurt!" he pushed him back down and straddled him to make him stay, “so get better..."

Michael pouted slightly before smiling and wrapping his arms around the back of Gavin’s neck. “Only if you’ll stay with me.” He said with a sly grin.

Gavin grinned as he looked down. "Of course." 

"Ehem.... Not that close you are." Geoff grumbled as he glared at them. 

Gavin stuck his tongue out and kissed Michael quickly before he moved over on the now two beds.

Michael scrunched up his nose as Geoff interrupted him but he curled up next to Gavin with a small sigh. “We’re grown men you don’t have to baby us.” He mutters.

Geoff grinned. "You’re 21, not grown men." He said as he walked away.

Gavin chuckled as he curled up beside Michael and kissed him again." He means well." 

Michael huffed as he buried his face against Gavin’s neck. “He doesn’t have to baby us though. I can look out for myself.” He mutters.

Gavin smiled as he buried into his soft curls. "He likes you... He wouldn't show interest in you if he didn’t."

“I’ll take your word for it. It’s just frustrating.” He sighed and rolled over, stretching slightly. 

Gavin grinned. "He didn't comment on the bed arrangement.” He grinned clinging onto him. "If he didn’t like you, he would have told us to move it already." He smiled." He's just like my father..." He paused." We'll a better more fun one." He quickly said trying to hide in his hair again.

Michael sighed before ruffling Gavin’s hair with a smile and curling up next to him. “Fine I’ll give him a chance. Get some rest moron.” He said softly.

Gavin smiled softly. "Good," he mumbled as he cuddled closely. " I love you." He whispered.

“I love you too.” Michael says quietly as he started to drift off to sleep.

Gavin grinned as snuggled close. 

Ray decided to stay downstairs with griffon, making small talk and helping where he could. 

It was several hours later when everyone had moved to downstairs and were currently talking and drinking and overall having fun. There was lighthearted chatter and they had almost forgotten that Joel was still out. However Joel was still reading and working when everything seemed to come together. Cursing slightly Joel hurriedly grabbed all his things and headed back to the house.

Bursting into the room he looked slightly panicked and disheveled from the run over here. Catching his breath he scanned the room with a grim look. “Guys we have a problem.” 

Michael lowered his drink from his lips and frowned at Joel. “What’s the matter?” He asked slowly.

Ray blinked looking up. He was nervous. "What?” 

Gavin was drunk, but zipped his lips in case it was actually important.

Joel crossed the room in large strides and tossed his bag onto the table. He rummaged through his bag as he spoke. “Alright so I was reading through the lost history books right? And I though there had to be a huge reason why they were ‘lost’. And look,” He held up a piece of paper that listed every major war and its dates, then when it ended. “See look the wars build up for about a month before they reach their peak. The day after the peak of the war the government sweeps in right, saves the day, stops the fighting. Well it’s always the same. A month of fighting then the government saves the day on the eclipse.” He paused for breath ignoring the looks he was sure he was going to get for information that seemed so ‘so what’ at first glance. “But look at this.” He said holding up a stack of pictures and drawings of all the government leaders. He quickly shuffled through them flashing each picture to everyone. “Look how close they all look, and when I tried to search up each of their histories and family I couldn’t find anything about him. At all, not even what crystal he has or what Natio he’s from.” Tossing down the papers he pulls out a calendar. “Remember how when we left tensions were high between all the Natios? Well what’s in a month?” Pointing to a day on the calendar he continues. “A solar eclipse! History’s going to repeat itself again, and I bet big money that the government is causing the fighting. You look into each of the war’s history and what do you find at the cause? Nothing other than ‘high tension’ bullshit. And who’s always telling us to hate the other Natio? The government! I don’t know why they’re doing it but they’re making us fight. But- but this time is weird, this is a big solar eclipse; the biggest one yet. The fighting was starting faster than usual, I think this is going to be big.” He finished looking around the room with a worried expression.

As Joel talked Michael set down his beer completely and was simply listening and as Joel finished he ran a hand across his chin with a stunned look. “Holy shit.” He murmurs.

Ray walked over and placed a hand on him " you sure?" 

Geoff hummed. "I better get everyone rounded up then" he looked at Joel "Have any plans?" 

Gavin hiccupped, knowing he was no help, but of course drunk Gavin..." Dance party with them! Who doesn't like to dance?" He grinned.

Michael playful tackled Gavin to wrestle with him to shut him up; granted Michael was also a bit drunk but he could at least get the basic feeling of what was going on. “Gavin you moron we’re not dancing with them!”

Joel ignored Michael and Gavin and turned to Geoff. “Well we’re going to have to get back into the Natio’s. Of course if I’m right, which I’m almost certain I am, the Natio’s should be at war by now so everyone will be busy. Of course the government will be on high alert at this point.” He rummaged in his bag and pulled out a map that he had drawn up. “However there’s a spot I know of in Terra that we can sneak into. A small group would be better though, too many people and we’d get noticed.” He said with a grimace. “We can’t go yet though, Gavin and Michael are hurt and we’re going to need them. Michael’s power would come in handy and Gavin’s probably the only one who can keep him controlled.”

Gavin grinned. "It's called throw him down and fuck him." He shouted to Joel. Ray rolled his eyes. "Can we send him to bed?" 

Gavin giggled and looked at Michael. “Right!" 

Ray sighed. "He has a weird power with the water that if you don't know how to go through the water wall, you will think you passed through and are in a type of weird dimension when really you’re stuck in there and drown.... So he is really, really needed.” 

Joel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Geoff can you get them to bed?” He asks as he starts pulling out a few various maps from his bag. “Then we can talk about a plan.”

Michael growled softly and pinned down Gavin. “Shut up you prick.” He snapped his cheeks turning slightly red. 

Gavin giggled. "Why? You want me to do it again? You liked it?" 

Geoff groaned. He was going to have a long talk with Gavin in the morning. "Come on you dicks. And I will be checking on you tonight..."

“I’d like to see you try.” Michael snapped as he glared down at Gavin, completely ignoring Geoff.

Joel rolled his eyes and motioned for Ray to sit down next to him at the table. He spread out his maps and pointed to one. “Here, it’s a weak spot in the border of Terra, doesn’t get patrolled much, maybe once a month and with a war going on no one will be there. I’ll tunnel through the side of the wall and mountain and get us in but after that I’ll be out of it for a while, that’s going to be a lot of power for me to use.” He said before sliding his finger across the page. “You’ll be heading this way along the east wall facing the outlands, by the time you get here.” He said tapping his finger on Terra’s main Militia base. “I’ll be ready to go; we’ll sneak in and take the tunnels to the government base.”

Gavin whined. "You liked it and I’ll do it!" Geoff grabbed them both by their shirts and dragged them. "Gavin, I’ll take him to a different room." 

Michael only laughed and let himself be dragged away by Geoff shooting Gavin a sly smile. “Good luck bitch.”

Ray nodded as he stared at the maps, trying to understand it all. He wasn’t much in the military stuff. It never helped much with him not being apart of the military, but he would try to save people right?

Joel looked up at Ray with a small frown. “Hey, you sure you want to do all this? I know you were always pretty dead set on being in the Peace Corps…” He said softly moving to put his hand on Ray’s. “It’s going to be a really hard fight, you don’t have to come.”

Ray smiled. "I'll be fine, I have you." He took his hand in his, and gave it a small reassuring squeeze. 

Gavin grinned as he was flung to the bed. "You’re on." 

Geoff groaned. "I swear to fuck you two..." He groaned once more closing the door. "Be good…" He muttered, knowing his words would not even hit their drunken minds.

Michael grinned back at Gavin as he landed on the bed. He waited until Geoff was gone to tackle Gavin trying to pin the other man down.

Joel rolled his eyes before leaning forward to softly kiss Ray. “I’ll keep you safe then. But I have a feeling you can watch out for yourself.” He teases with a wink.

Ray smirked. "We were taught how to fight silly. I wouldn’t be much help in anything if I didn’t learn at least a bit of what I know now." Ray smiled as they went over more on the plans.


	21. Chapter 21

Geoff sighed as he got downstairs. "I'm not going to fight them, but they will get a big talk in the morning." He grumbled as he quickly downed a beer. He was not happy, Gavin was his son… and he hated the idea of him being with anyone. But he had to admit a bit that at least he chose someone who is good to him.

“Try not to worry about them too much Geoff, they’re idiots in most cases but they know how to take care of themselves.” Joel said as he got his own beer and taking a sip as he looked over the maps trying to figure out the best plan of action. “I say we leave next week, they should be healed enough and the fighting will almost be at its peek. It’ll take a couple days to get where we need to be but we should get there before the eclipse if everything goes right.” Joel murmured as he taps the map. “Although I have a gut feeling this isn’t going to go our way; or at least the way we want it to.”

Geoff smiled at the attempt." Yes but.... Gavin…" He whined loudly. He grabbed another beer, he needed this. 

Ray chuckled. "He wants to stop them doesn't he?”

Michael managed to pin down the taller man and was now straddling his hips and smirking down at him. “What now fuckwad?” He asked.

Gavin grinned in his mind. “Ow Michael! Get off me!" He whined hoping he didn’t realize what he was doing.

Michael’s grin fell as Gavin whined and he instantly rolled off him looking worried. “Oh god, are you okay?” 

Joel shook his head. “You better hurry and make a choice otherwise it’ll be too late.” He said with a small smile as he took another sip of his drink.

Gavin then grinned and pinned him. "That's what fuckwad." He grinned as he went and attack his neck. This will be an Interesting fight to see who tops tonight. 

Geoff huffed." But Gavin's is at the point of drunkenness where I can’t get to his thoughts properly. So even if I separated them it wouldn't work!" He sounded like his little girl was about to lose her virginity.

Michael let out a surprise curse as Gavin pinned him but he managed to buck up from underneath Gavin and grind up against him, ignoring the feeling of Gavin marking his neck. 

Joel laughed softly as he took a sip of his drink. “Then let ‘em at it. It gets their pent up stress and anger out. At least this time it probably won’t end with them trying to kill each other. Probably.”

Geoff grumbled. "They can just talk! Why!!" 

Gavin moaned in his ear, trying to hold him down but if Michael kept it up he would have him flipped easily.

“They’re not good at talking, the last time they tried ‘talking’ Michael almost burned down the forest.” Joel said as he took a sip of his drink.

Michael continued to grind against Gavin before arching forward to flip Gavin onto his back. Switching positions he straddled Gavin’s hips and pinning his hands down above his head. He ground down on him; as he leaned down to sloppily kiss Gavin. 

Gavin kissed back, bucking to grind him to tell him he surrendered to him. 

Geoff blinked." What happened?"

“Which time do you want to hear about? It happened like three times.” Joel mutters as he finishes his beer and shuffles absentmindedly through his papers.

Michael made quick work of removing Gavin’s shirt as he let go of his hands, having enough sense left in him to be careful of his burns. Slipping one hand down Gavin’s pants he loosely started stroking his dick as he continued to kiss him.

Gavin moaned as he arched and moved to where Michael wanted him. This felt so good! His hands snaked to the back of his shirt to rip it off and touched everything he could.

Geoff shrugged. "Anything I need to know if Michael is safe for Gavin.”

“Its mostly just Gavin riles up Michael, the fire element is highly emotion connected.” Joel said with a shrug.

Michael let go of Gavin to remove his pants, tossing them across the room. He kissed Gavin’s neck, biting him to leave marks. “I need water on my fingers.” He murmurs against Gavin’s skin as he lifted up his legs so he was in a better position.

Gavin nodded and held his hand to do it for him. Placing water on it he looked up. "Does it hurt you?" He whispered. 

Geoff huffed. "But would he hurt him! Like that time." He was sounded worried, and desperate at this point.

Michael shook his head slightly. “No, only when I’m worked up.” He reassures him softly. He moves to kiss Gavin softly as he slipped one finger into Gavin, moving it around slowly to stretch him.

Joel shook his head. “I don’t think either of them actually meant to hurt each other. They were both just angry about something. It’s always been that way for them, they would always have to fight it out for anything to get solved.”

Geoff sighed heavily as he groaned and drank other beer. “But he's so little!" 

Gavin whimpered, not expecting the feeling, but soon got use to it and started moaning.

“Gavin can look out for himself; did you see what he did to Michael’s chest?” Joel said with a chuckle. “He’s a tough kid.”

As Gavin started moaning Michael slipped in another finger and after making sure Gavin was used to it he started making a scissoring motion.

Gavin whimpered and tried to get more from him. He needed more. He dragged his nails on his back, wanting him. 

Geoff chuckled. “Was he in the Militia? He did some good damages if he was. Like a spy maybe?

Michael pulled out his fingers and positioned himself as he kissed Gavin’s neck. “Water.” He demands quietly as he bites down to make another mark on the other man.

“Michael was in the Militia, sent to spy on us so he was up a good ways position wise. Gavin was a Peace Corps member, but Ray tells me he’s a great fighter. The two of them are about equals when it comes to fighting.” Joel says as he pulls out a pen to start scribbling things down on one of his maps. 

Ray sat on the couch away from Joel and Geoff. Nodding off slowly. He was exhausted, but didn’t want to go to bed yet. 

Gavin's placed the water on him and whimpered wanting him badly.

As soon as the water was on him Michael thrust slowly into Gavin letting him get used to the feeling before starting up a slow pace of thrusting in and out.

Gavin moaned and cling onto him, this was what he wanted. He wanted to be with him. And he finally got it after never being near a single person! He whimpered. "Move more…” It felt good.

Geoff chuckled. "Fine, maybe when I give them the talk tomorrow..." He huffed, soon enough he heard movement upstairs and his fist clenched around the chair armrest. He was going to kill them...

Michael complied with Gavin’s wish and started to move faster and pushing harder into him. He pulled up Gavin’s legs and spread them slightly so he could thrust in deeper.

Joel chuckled softly as he saw how angry Geoff was. “Try to keep them alive will you, we need all the help we can get.” He mutters as he continues to work.

Geoff grumbled, as he wanted to right now go up there and tear them apart right now. “No promises...." 

Gavin whimpered, and brought his head down to kiss him. He needed him. “Michael!" He whined.

“Why don’t you go out for some fresh air before you go up there.” Joel suggested looking up slightly from his maps.

Michael kissed back sloppily as he picked up speed, his thrusts turning erratic. One hand moved to pump Gavin’s dick while the other one kept him propped up. “Gavin…” He moaned softly into the other man’s mouth as he got close to climax.

Geoff glared. “Like that’s going to help them…” He huffed as he got up anyways to do it. 

Ray soon got up from his spot and went over to Joel. “Having fun there?” 

Gavin whimpered and clung quickly, “I’m….” He tried to warn, before he came, gasping and arching. Trying to be quiet. He thought he was being sneaky.

“Oh you know it. I mean what’s more fun than planning the downfall of the government you grew up believing were the good guys.” Joel joked with a small smile as he pulled Ray onto his lap. “I’m having the time of my life.”

Michael moaned as Gavin came, the added pressure of Gavin’s body tensing sent him over the edge. He managed to quickly pull out, biting down on his own lip to prevent himself from making much noise. He laid there on top of Gavin for a moment before rolling over onto his back next to the other man. Panting slightly from the exertion he didn’t speak or move.

Gavin Panted and turned to him. He grinned as he inched closer to him and cuddle. “I think I prefer it this time then the last time…. Less tension and no fighting.” He chuckled softly as he went to grab his hand. “I think I need to get my bandages changed tomorrow.” He giggled as he saw some of them fallen off. Then he grinned like an idiot. He leaned up and whispered in Michael’s ear. “Michael…” 

Ray laughed as he sat there happily. “Mmm, well seeing as it is getting late, I do want to go to bed soon. And maybe use up that bet winnings you won…” He just wanted to get it done and over with. He hated loosing, as much as Joel did.

“Sounds like a good plan, I am rather tense from these past few days. I can always use my winnings for a massage, I mean I already top.” He says whispering the last part into Ray’s ear before he kissed his jawline softly.

Michael’s hand closed around Gavin’s as he felt the other hand in his. “Geoff’s going to kill me.” He murmurs but yawns softly as he hears his name whispered into his ear. “What Gavin?”

“We’re naked.” He giggled, still drunk from the night. He giggled as he rested his head on Michael’s shoulder, as to not hit his bandaged chest. “And you’re my boy…” He giggled again. He had no idea what Michael was worrying about, but he could feel it. “What’s wrong?” He muttered, clearly did not hear him say that Geoff was going to kill him. 

Ray chuckled as he kissed his cheek. “Well then finish up, I’ll be in bed.”

Joel nodded and went back to work planning to finish up as soon as he could and go over everything with everyone in the morning. Continuing to scribble down notes and bits and pieces of information he yawned softly.

Michael rolled his eyes and pull Gavin closer. He was still slightly drunk, not as bad as Gavin but still pretty bad, so he ignored the worry in the back of his brain and succumbed to the tired. “Nothin’ Gavin, don’t worry about it.” He mumbles with a small yawn as he starts to fall asleep.

Gavin grinned as he cuddled him. “You have no idea… how long I have been waiting for this….” He whispered as he soon fell asleep quickly after. 

Ray chuckled as he got into their shared bed, he undressed, only wearing his under pants, and snuggled in, waiting for Joel… But he ended up falling asleep, cuddling Joel’s pillow.

When Joel eventually came to the bedroom, carrying his bag filled with information he smiled slightly at the sight in front of him. Quietly undressing and setting down his bag he crawled into bed next to Ray and was soon asleep as well.


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning started bright and early for the two love birds. Geoff banged the door open. “GOOD MORNING!” 

Gavin groaned as he hid his pounding head under a pillow. “Go away Geoff. “

“NOPE! You are stuck with me, and you two better be fucking up in 2 minutes before I bring the cold water up.” He growled as he left the door wide open and headed downstairs. 

Gavin whined. “Why so early?” he whimpered as he ignored Geoff and curled up against Michael, not realizing what trouble he had caused.

Michael groaned loudly and rolled over at the loud noises and sudden burst of light, his head was killing him and his body was sore. He was about to dose of again before reality slammed into him. “Oh shit.” He said sitting up suddenly and scrambling out of bed to get dressed ignoring the pain in his body. Geoff was going to kill him. “Get dressed.” He said as he tripped while trying to pull up his pants and fell to the floor. Cursing he shimmied into his pants.

Gavin rolled over and glared. “No I don’t... Why are you naked?” He muttered confused. 

“YOU HAVE 20 SECONDS LEFT!” Geoff yelled angrily from the bottom of the stairs. Gavin paused. “Wait… Did... Did we….” He looked down and saw he was still sticky, from not cleaning up from last night. He whimpered as he hurried up to get dressed. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck... 

Ray chuckled at the noise. He had woken up only to be able to watch this. He got on some light pants, similar to sweats and walked downstairs with messy hair and only pants on. He was excited for this. Geoff smiled at Ray and told him where to sit, knowing why he was awake.

Michael finished getting dressed and grimaced as he looked at Gavin. “Yeah we did, oh god we’re so fucked.” He mutters as he searches around for his shoes and hastily pulls them on.

Joel however was still sleeping through this whole mess; he was exhausted from yesterday and how late he had stayed up. Researching and planning the downfall of a civilization was hard work.

Gavin whimpered, dressing heavily, as he rushed downstairs and looked to Geoff, thinking maybe he could get out of it. “What the hell Geoff? Why are we up so early? Did something happen?” 

Ray rolled his eyes. “Nice try idiot… your face says you know…” 

Michael followed Gavin down the stairs and nudged him angrily as he tried to lie. “Idiot you’re just going to get us in more trouble.” He mutters under his breath as he moves to take a seat.

Geoff bit his tongue... “Why don’t you two have a seat for me?” He tried to sound happy, but every word came out of his mouth as a hiss. Geoff sat down to stare at them. “So, care to explain to me why you don’t listen to me? Do I need to seriously be your fucking parent and separate you? I told you I don’t want anything between you two until I feel you guys are right for each other!” He glared. 

Ray watched, grabbing a bowel of berries to eat and watch. 

Gavin glared at Ray. “Well, first off I don’t remember the night in all honesty.” Which he was telling the truth. “So, I didn’t realize we did that until this morning….” He huffed. “Besides he’s my boyfriend!” 

“AND I’M YOUR ONLY PARENT YOU FUCK FACE! I care about you! So why don’t you respect me more?” 

Gavin looked away, not wanting to talk about it. “So….” 

“So? Who the fuck made sure you were fed, made sure you went to school. How about the fact that I got banished because your dumb ass thought it was a good idea to come over to Ventus without fucking permission? I clearly care about you, and I want what’s best! And I don’t know Michael, and so far all I’ve heard is he has a temper!”

“Hey!” Michael snapped as he turned to glare at Geoff. “Look you don’t need to make Gavin fucking upset asshole. It wasn’t his fault it was mine, so if you’re going to yell at anyone yell at me. Leave him out of it.” Michael growled. 

Geoff turned to him. “I’m getting to you. Trust me; I already know it was your fault. Gavin started it, but I know you weren’t as drunk as him...” He glared and turned back to Gavin. “You know I care… “

Gavin huffed and stayed looking away. That statement hurt. 

“Hey, you use to call me dad, because I was… Please Gavin, just listen to me?”

Gavin huffed; his body was shaking. “I’m leaving.” He whispered as he went to the bathroom and locked himself in there. 

Geoff sighed heavily, knowing he was going to go in there after. “You… You knew damn well what was happening, I even said I was giving you a chance! I thought you of all people would listen to me.” He glared.

Michael stands up from where he sits when Gavin leaves debating following him before Geoff addressed him. “You know what fine; I knew damn well what I was doing! But you know what at least I didn’t upset him so much he had to LEAVE THE FUCKING ROOM. YOU SAY YOU CARE BUT LOOK WHAT YOU’RE DOING TO HIM.” Michael shouts, his voice rising as he continues. “You were giving me a chance to do what? Ignore him? Make him feel like I don’t care because I can’t show him how I feel? What did you want me to do? Fucking start the whole chain over and make him feel unloved? WELL FUCK YOU. I’M GOING TO SHOW HIM HOW MUCH HE MEANS TO ME WETHER YOU WANT ME TO OR NOT.”

Geoff huffed angrily. “That’s not what I meant; there are many other ways of showing how much you care for him without fucking him! I care about him, probably more than you. And by your reaction, you don’t know. He’s not upset from what I said…” He grumbled as he ran a hand through his hair. “Whatever. I’m done trying to make things right for you two. I care way too much about him then you know. I have a different kind of bond to him, and trust me… You won’t be able to break it. You can you know, take him on a date, by the sounds of things you haven’t. So fuck you, maybe show him he’s loved before you go and get in his pants!” He shouted as he soon got up. “I’m going to talk to him... you stay here...” He glared at him. “And this time, listen to me.” He then stormed off to the bathroom. 

Ray went over to Michael. “Hey man, He does have a point, and so do you… So listen to them both. I know you’re mad at him…. “

Geoff got into the bathroom and talked to Gavin for an hour.

“You guys seem to forget we’re on the verge of a fucking war and we’re probably marching into our deaths.” He snaps angrily walking away from Ray and storming out of the house. “NOT THE BEST TIME FOR ROMANCE AND PLAYS FOR FUCKING DATES.” He shouts before he’s completely gone almost a minute after Geoff left to go talk to Gavin.

Joel had been woken up by the shouting and was standing in the doorway to living room when Michael had stormed out. Tilting his head slightly and looking over at Ray he frowns. “He’s right you know. We have to do something about what’s going on in the Natio’s but this mission isn’t going to be easy. Honestly I’d be surprised if we make it out alive.”

Michael had stormed off a good distance outside of the village for about an hour before he had found a clearing type area of flat land with trees and boulders spread out a good distance from each other. Needing to take out steam he began practicing, taking out the large trees easily, blowing some up and cutting others down.

After a while Geoff left the bathroom and looked around. “Where’s Michael?” He asked Ray, who was sitting at the table with Joel. 

“He left…” He yawned. 

Geoff sighed as he went out to go find him. After a bit of searching he found him and watched for a bit, “I see you are good.” He called out to him.

Michael only tensed and huffed as he heard Geoff approach. Raising one of his arms over his head he paused for a moment before slamming it down, a large trail of fire snaking from the ground and slamming into a boulder not far away, the rock splintering into small chunks. Crossing his arms over his chest he turns around to face Geoff, not saying anything he glared at him.

Geoff sighed heavily. “Ok… You know what.” He sighed heavily. “I guess I want to be the bigger man and apologize for getting upset, but I will not apologize for my reactions to how you both failed to listen to me. “ He sighed. “I want to say, I see you do care for him, and I thank you a lot. But there’s more to his story then you know. I want to say I am merely looking out for him in his best interest. I want to make sure you wont be like those people and leave him too.” He sighed. “I needed to make sure was all.” He looked down slightly. “So please, realize I do have good intentions, even if you don’t see it.”

“Yeah because I didn’t just get banished for him or anything. It’s not like I just threw away my entire life’s work with the militia for him. Yeah I’m totally going to leave. It’s not like I’m planning to destroy the very thing I poured all my effort and work and life into for nothing. I totally did all of that for a quick fuck.” He snaps glaring at Geoff and taking a step forward. “You may have good intentions but I didn’t just throw away my old life for nothing and I’d appreciate if you didn’t make things fucking harder for me.” He shouted as his body started shaking. The last few days had really put a number on his body and mind and Geoff really wasn’t helping.

Geoff looked down at him. “Keep in mind you idiot, how was I to know you did that. For all I knew you were banished with them. So I actually was making a time to actually sit you down and talk about your marking difference between them, but seeing as we are on the subject now, how did you get banished?” he huffed crossing his arms.

Michael took a small shaky breath and calmed down and shook his head. “I attacked the guy in charge after he gave them their sentence. I was just so fucking mad, we weren’t doing anything wrong.” He said angrily. “I over looked the fact that they had a water guy there and almost got put out.” He sighed and looked away slightly embarrassed. “It was all just too much you know.”

Geoff sighed as he walked over to him. He bent down slightly to look at him. “Hey, I know you keep looking at my mark… It was for him too, only I actually killed three people.” He chuckled. “So you and I are the same I guess.” He ruffled his hair. “I will give you another chance.” He stood up trying to be “daddy” again... “But this time… make him smile for me?” He muttered.

Michael sighed and ran a hand down his face as he shook his head. “I’ll try alright. Just- we don’t have a lot of time left and its-“ He sighed again and lowered his hands as he looked up at Geoff. “It’s fucking rough.”

Geoff sighed heavily. “We’ll be fine.” He smiled. “Just for now take what we got… All Gavin has been doing all that time is muttering you are going to leave him.” He muttered. “I can’t get him to stop saying that. “ He grumbled. “Help me?”

Michael’s hand fell to his sword hilt, his fingers toying with the bracelet he had finally noticed was there. He had noticed it when he had been angrily training and it had just made him more frustrated but now he was glad it was there. “Yeah, yeah I can do that.” He said with a small smile. “We should probably head back then.”

Geoff nodded as he turned back around. “So… we good now then?” He headed back with Michael.

“Yeah, we’re good now.” Michael said with a small smile as he walked next to Geoff.


	23. Chapter 23

Geoff got them back and pointed to the bathroom, where Gavin was laying on the ground of the bathroom. 

Ray was lying on the couch, staring at Joel as he kept working. He wanted to have some cuddle time with him, but let the man work knowing he would not be in his mindset if he didn’t get what he wanted done, done.

Taking in a small breath Michael made his way over to the bathroom and stopped in front of the door and lightly knocked on it. “Hey.” He said softly hoping to get some form of a reply.

Gavin looked over and blinked. “What you doing here?” He whispered, clearly still dazed.

Ray stared at Joel, half wanting to say nice ass, but knew he wouldn’t get a response. 

Geoff went to the table where Joel was working and looked over the maps. “Thinking up a plan?” He asked. 

Ray pouted. If he knew more on how to make plans he would be over there…

Michael walked into the small bathroom and pulled the door shut behind him as he moved to sit on the ground with his back holding the door shut. He sat there for a few minutes just staring at the back wall before he actually said anything. “I watched the stars you know.” His hand absentmindedly fell to his sword hilt and fiddled with the bracelet. “Every night.”

Joel looked up only slightly as Geoff stood by the table. “Uh, yeah. Well trying to.” He mutters as he shuffles through a few papers and opening up a new book. “We’re going to need to take the best fighters, but yet we need a small force. If we don’t get the jump on these guys we’re fucked.”

Geoff nodded as he looked over the map work. “I know a few weak points in Ventus...” He muttered, “Do you need anything from over there?” he asked as he tried to help.

Gavin sighed as he stared at the wall… “I’m stupid...” He muttered. “I think I’ll get a happy ending… and in the end everyone will leave me…” He stared at his hand.

“I’m still here aren’t I?” Michael says as he turns his head to look at Gavin. “I’m not going to leave you Gavin, I promise.”

Joel looked back down at the maps and furrowed his brow. “Ah… no, no we’ll leave through the main gates. Burst through the confusion in one last swell and all.” He said tapping a map as he scribbled something down. “Or maybe not leave at all. Someone’s going to have to take over once we’re done with the place.”

Geoff blinked. “What do you mean take over?” He asked as he watched him look through more things. 

Gavin whimpered. “Too many people have said that to me Michael… What if it’s just like that time? What if I am stranded again? What if I get lead on again?” he whined.

“Well we’re planning on killing the guy in charge, skip the fact that I’m not sure we can even actually kill him because it seems he’s lived for a couple hundred years but yeah. Someone has to lead the Natios.” Joel said before exclaiming happily. “Ah here we go!” He said as he tapped a page on an old mythology book. “The banned elements, what if that’s what’s being used?” He asked as he started reading the book.

“Well you’re just going to have to trust me Gavin, I don’t know how to prove to you that I’m not leaving you.” Michael said sadly as he looked down at his hands.

Gavin whined as he curled up into a ball. “I’m scared Michael… I can’t be alone again… I can’t do that again… They hurt me… Everyone will leave me… Everyone will eventually get tired of my shit; get tired of how I act… I get told every day I’m an idiot, a moron… I know I am! I know it…”

Geoff chuckled, “Well not really, we can just combine everyone. We can bring peace again? I’m sure any one of us could do it.”

“Not exactly, we’re stepping into the middle of possibly the biggest war yet, and I’m suspecting it’s not even a natural war. Something’s causing the people to fight and something the government does can make them stop instantly. We might stop the government but this war could wipe us all out until one Natio is left standing.” He said grimly as he flipped the page of the book.

Michael scooted forward along the floor until he was next to Gavin. Putting his hands under Gavin’s armpits and lifting him up into a sitting position he looks him straight in the eyes. “Gavin listen to me. I love you and I’m not going to get tired of you alright? Please you have to trust me.” He said. His voice sounded hurt and his eyes looked sad, it hurt him that Gavin didn’t trust him but he couldn’t blame him either.

Geoff blinked. Something... Controlling... “The towers.” He muttered. “Those towers that can track each person by their crystal, it hooks up to them, connects to them... That has to be it...” He muttered. 

Gavin looked at him, he was hurt bad. “I want to trust you; I want to be with you, I want us to be one… I just…” He looked down, remembering his parents. “I’m going to fuck it up… I’m going to be the reason everyone leaves me. I get that... I’m the idiot… I’m-” he didn’t know what else it was he was trying to say, he just hated the fact that he knew it was him… he was the problem... “I’m the problem...”

“It’s not you I promise alright? I don’t know what happened, but it’s not you. At least not for me.” Michael says as he gently cupped Gavin’s face with his hands. “I promise you with all my fucking heart that I will never leave you.”

Joel looked up and snapped his fingers before he franticly searched through his notes. “Of course! But oh no what happens when we get rid of those things? Won’t the crystal’s break and by the gods how do we get rid of them they’re huge. To just take out one that would be enough power used up to possibly kill any Terra member.”

Geoff hummed. “I have a feeling it doesn’t control our crystals in that sense, more so it gives us more power and emotions to give to the government. Think about how far away we are and we are still able to use them, but they aren’t as powerful. So I have a feeling those towers will not stop us from living, it just enables them to find us.”

Gavin looked at him and leaned into his hands. “What if I annoy you though? What if I hurt you? I already hurt you here.” He pointed to the bandages, “I hurt you when we were out in the woods, and I hurt you so many times! I just… hurt people… don’t I?”

“I hurt you too; I’ve hurt more people than you have. I’m just a dumb hot head and I really don’t care that you hurt me. I deserved it I was being a huge dickwad. It didn’t hurt that bad, you were even close to putting me out.” Michael says softly giving him a small smile. “As far as I know you’ve only hurt me, and we were in the middle of a fight dude. You were kicking ass, a Peace Corps kid almost bested me.”

Joel nodded slowly as he drummed his fingers on the table. “That still leaves the whole ‘how the fuck are we going to destroy those fucking things without killing ourselves?’ Seriously that’s going to require a lot of power. Maybe if we all work together….”

Gavin blushed at the last part and went to sit in his lap. “I... I didn’t want to be in the peace...” he whispered. “I wanted to be with the spy’s; they had cool outfits, cool gadgets, and learned a lot more. I trained by myself, because I wanted to be with them. I did a lot of cool things with my water, that none of the Stagno could do… When I was asked I was excited, but I always said no.” he mumbled.

Geoff smirked at him. “I don’t know much about earth, but I know the other three elements can have an orb, can earth?” he asked. “If it does, then I think I have an idea. If not then I have another idea.”

Michael chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around Gavin and pulled him closer. “Well you did a great fucking job; remind me never to fight you again. I’d probably get my ass totally handed to me. And by the way, being a spy totally sucked. Not worth it all.”

Joel scratched the back of his head as he thought. “Yeah earth can make orbs; why what’s your plan?” He asks looking up at Geoff.

Gavin smiled softly, still upset, but feeling better. “Did you know, that water can do really cool things? Like I’m the only one that can freeze mine, as well as here!” He quickly got up and made what looked like a flat bar from water. He grinned, “Put your finger through it.” He was able to make it so no one can get through the barrier, nothing to penetrate it. He grinned putting it closer to him. 

Geoff smirked as he made a wind orb, “we need to go outside with this one.” He grinned as he headed outside. “Burnie and I figure this out a long time ago…”

Michael pressed his hand against the bar and laughed. “Impressive.” He said nodding slightly. “I would show you things I can do but Geoff probably wouldn’t be happy if his bathroom exploded.”

Joel got up and followed Geoff out of the house watching him curiously. 

Geoff smirked. “Make your orb.” He grinned, still holding his.

Gavin giggled slightly as he made the water disappear he went and sat back down in his lap. “I can also make people drown without them knowing...” he mumbled… He sighed as he snuggled closer to his chest, wanting the comfort. “I want… to be happy again… not to be worried you guys will leave me…”He whispered. “I want- I want to be with you forever, but I’m scared I’ll do something… Like last time.” He sighed heavily.

Michael rubbed Gavin’s back softly as he warmed himself and Gavin up a tiny bit; just to a comfortable warmth. “You’re going to have to try awfully hard to keep me away. Not even that kick ass barrier will keep me away.” He says softly with a small reassuring smile.

Joel nodded and formed his own rock orb, the stone seemingly peeling away from the skin on his hands. Looking up once he has the orb floating in-between his hands he tilts his head to the side. “Now what?”

Geoff grinned. “See that tree? Pass me your orb.” 

Gavin smiled as he snuggled close and grinned. “Hey Michael…”

“Yeah Gav?” Michael asks softly.

Joel complied and handed Geoff the orb as he raised an eyebrow curious as to what was going to happen.

“Thanks… a lot...” Gavin whispered, getting close to his face and slobbered his cheek, then got up quickly to run away, giggling the whole time. 

Geoff grinned as he pushed the two orbs together, putting off a lot of energy, and he did his best to hold onto them then pushed towards the tree, which then exploded into a million pieces. He turned over and grinned at him. “Now imagine all four elements?”

Michael rolled his eyes as Gavin ran away but he couldn’t help but smile. Getting up and following him slower Michael lets out a small-relived sigh. He was glad Gavin was feeling better.

Joel raised his eyebrows as the tree exploded. He crossed his arms over his chest as he thought. “That would do it… If we don’t explode before we send it off.”

Geoff laughed as he rubbed his back. “Me and Burnie have been doing it for so long! It won’t do too much; I just never got to do it with earth before... so that’s why it was a little more difficult.” He chuckled as he went inside again. “Does that help you at all?”

Gavin giggled as he ran into their room and hid in the corner, he put up a water barrier that blended him with the wall so no one could find him.

Michael followed the sound of Gavin’s footsteps upstairs into their room but looked around slightly confused, as he didn’t find him. Sitting down on the edge of the bed he closed his eyes and sat there for a second before flopping onto his back. “Where’s my little gavvy wavvy?” He called out as he looked up at the ceiling.

Joel followed Geoff back inside the house as he nodded slowly. “Yeah, yeah now I have a plan.” He says under his breath as he thinks. He flops down on the couch and rubs his chin slowly. “Hmmmm.” 

Gavin smirked as he walked up, then got rid of the barrier and jumped on top of him grinning like an idiot. “Hi!” He smiled happily as he looked down at him. He hugged him, trying to be happy for him. He tried so hard to make him smile, so he decided to do his best to be happy and smile for him. 

Geoff chuckled. “Did you need anything else? Want any help with anything? If not I should go help Griffon with dinner…” He chuckled. “We are doing a big roast, which takes forever. But if you’re hungry, I can make us all lunch?”

“Nah I can wait for dinner.” Joel said as he stood up with a stretch. Waving his hand slightly in farewell he headed to his bedroom that he shared with Ray. As he walked in he flopped onto the bed face first with a long sigh.


	24. Chapter 24

Ray had fallen asleep, jumped when he heard Joel. He rolled over and yawned. “What time is it?” He whispered sleepily as he scooted to wrap his arms around him, he didn’t realize he had fallen asleep. Last he remembered was lying in bed, and now he was being woken by Joel. Not that he minded. He hadn’t seen him for a long time... well a day was a long time for him.

Michael smiled up at Gavin as he jumped onto him and laughed softly. “Hi.” He said back as he hugged him. “You feeling alright?” He asks softly.

Gavin grinned. “Of course!” He smiled as he snuggled close. “Are you?”

“I’m feeling great Gavin.” Michael said with a small smile as he curled up with Gavin glad that he had managed to cheer up Gavin.

Joel barely shifted as Ray woke up, he only turned his head to look at his boyfriend. “Noon-ish.” He replied tiredly, he looked even more disheveled and tired than usual, the planning and research was starting to affect him and he really just wanted to relax for a little while. With a small groan he shifted into a position where he could wrap himself around Ray with a small yawn.

Gavin smiled. “Are you hungry?” He asked. As he looked out the window, seeing it must be lunchtime. 

Ray pouted as he untangled himself from him. “On your stomach.” He commanded, rolling him over to massage him. “God Joel, stop doing this to yourself. You did the same thing as a kid! How the hell did you manage without me in Terra!” he complained as he worked on knots. 

Joel only mutters something through the fabric of the pillow as he rolls onto his stomach. As Ray starts massaging him he lets out a small content noise and instantly relaxes. “There are more important things at hand then me being tired.” He mutters as he turns his head to the side to look at the wall.

Michael nods as he stretches slightly. “Food sounds fucking great right now.” He says as he sits up slightly.

Ray glared down at him. “Yeah, Your health maybe?” he glared. “You are going to bed with me tonight, no planning, and I swear to fuck you start planning tonight I will murder you.” He muttered as he massaged him. “And no, I will not count this as your winnings. This is me fretting over you!” He huffed. 

Gavin grinned as he grabbed him and dragged him downstairs. “Griffon! We’re hungry!” He whined loudly. 

Griffon marked her place in her book and looked up. “Ok Gavin, What’s wrong? I thought Geoff said Michael got you better?” 

Gavin’s eyes widen. “I am fine!” He complained. “Can we just make food please?” He was still upset, but he wanted to be better for Michael, and a step towards that was to suck it up, and realize he was wrong… well try to.

Michael leaned slightly against Gavin giving him a small worried look before he shrugged and looked at Griffon. “We’re hungry boys what do you expect?”

Joel groaned loudly at Ray’s fretting. “But Raaaaaaay.” He wines loudly. “I’m on the verge of a break through. Plus I need to train for the actual fight, and opening our entry way.” He said pouting slightly but he didn’t move out from under Ray.

Ray whacked him upside the head. “No. Tonight you are going to relax, have some alone time with me, and be healthy!” he huffed as he kept massaging. “You have the rest of the day to get whatever that you find important done, but when 10 hits you are coming to bed with me.” He muttered as he found a rather large knot and started working that one away. 

Gavin didn’t look at him, afraid that Michel would get mad at him for hiding that he was still upset. “Yeah!” 

Griffon sighed heavily. “Gavin, don’t hurt yourself again please.” She said as she got up. She went into the kitchen to start on lunch for them.

Michael shot Gavin a small concerned glance before following Griffon into the kitchen.

Joel sighed heavily but relaxed even further against Ray as he continued to massage him. “Fine.” He mutters. “Do you want to train with me then?” He asks.

Gavin sighed heavily when they went to make food and looked down. He took a deep breath to get his composure, he knew what Griffon was talking about, and did not want that to happen again… Not for Michael sake. “What’s for lunch?” 

Griffon pulled out of ingredients for a salad. “Well, healthy food first and something light since we have a huge dinner planned. So I was thinking a chicken salad.” 

Gavin grinned. “mmm…” He loved her chicken salad; he remembered well what that was like as a kid. 

Ray smirked. “Fine, after this knot ok? If that makes you come willingly.” He kissed his cheek, finishing up and he got up. “So what sort of training do you want? Did we need to go get Gavin and Michael?”

“I think it would be best with just the two of us. I want to see how good you are in a fight.” Joel said as he sat up and stretched to pop his back with a groan. “I bet you can’t beat me.” He said with a sly grin.

Ray smirked. “Want a bet on it?” He grinned at him. “I bet that I can hold my own, without you holding back, I bet I can at least knock you down once.” He smirked. 

Gavin hummed as he helped Griffon. He turned to Michael. “Want to help?” He smiled.

“Yeah I’d love to help.” Michael said with a small smile as he moved to help the two make the food.

Joel laughed as he shook his head. “Deal, same wages as before?” He asks.

Gavin showed him how to cut the chicken to how he liked it in the salad. Griffon laughed at him. “It just needs to be in chunks.” 

“NO! It has to be not proper! Like... not even!” he grinned excitedly. 

Ray smirked. “Bitch does what master says?” He smirked. “This shall be interesting.” He grinned as he grabbed Joel’s hand, still not wearing a shirt; he found his glasses and stretched. “Take me to where we are going to spar.”

Michael laughed and followed Gavin’s instructions before eventually getting bored and nudging him. “How am I doing?” 

Joel rolled his eyes before dragging Ray out of the house and too a decently clear area he had seen earlier. It was a small clearing outside of the village and once there he dropped Ray’s hand and stretched before removing his shirt and shoes. He tossed the garments aside and turned to face Ray as he crossed his arms over his bare chest. His muscles were quite prominent and visible now that he wasn’t wearing his usual baggy clothing. “So you ready to spar?” He asks with a smirk.

Ray smirked. “Of course.” He moved his foot in the ready stance, waiting for the ex-militia to fight. He would never start a fight, but he will finish. His hand covered in water, ready for anything. 

Gavin looked over and grinned. “Brilliant!” He grinned grabbing the chicken and putting it in a bowl. “Griffon makes the best dressing!” She put in a bowl already the salad prep, and the dressing; she was just waiting for the two done with the chicken. She laughed at Gavin. “Go mix it then, and eat it.” 

Gavin grinned as he took the bowl of food with two forks and grabbed Michael to go eat outside. He found a tree and sat down. “HERE!” He smiled as he put the bowl between them. “Now try!”

Michael sat down next to Gavin under the tree and popped a fork full of chicken salad into his mouth. Gavin excitement was well placed as it turned out. This was fucking great. Pulling the fork out of his mouth and swallowing the food he smiles at Gavin. “It’s fucking top dude.” He said happily.

Joel dropped into his own fighting stance as he eyed Ray. He hesitated for a split second before moving in a flurry of action. Yanking his hand up a chunk of earth flew up into the air and he spun around and kicked the rock towards Ray, the chunk of earth flying at a high speed.

Gavin grinned as he too started eating. “I have no idea how the hell she makes that dressing! But man!” He ate more so excited. “I miss her cooking so much!” He smiled, staring off to the sky, sighing, he was distracting himself again. 

Ray closed his eyes, and moved out of the way. He stayed still with his eyes closed, as he made a water snake and sent at him, sending attack after attack at him, his foot circling in the ground, making a ring around Joel, filling it up quickly with water.

Joel made a pillar underneath him shoot up into the air before jumping off and landing behind Ray. As he landed the ground around him rippled and sent a shock wave through the earth.

Michael continued eating with Gavin before he frowned and nudged him slightly. “What’s with the sigh? You sure you alright?” He asks softly.

Ray smirked, as he “tripped” from the earth quake, and quickly rolled on top his back, kicking his leg towards Joel’s back, kicking his to knock him down, putting his hands to the ground he spun and quickly jumped up back on his feet, another kick to Joel’s back to try and get him down. 

Gavin turned to him, “Oh... Oh Yeah! I was just remembering how amazing this was.” He put the smiled back on and ate some more. “I wish Griffon could sell this!”

The first kick managed to make Joel stumble but he was ready for the next kick. He had made a protective layer of rock on his arms and had successfully turned around blocked the next kick. Pulling both of his hands towards him the Earth yanked forward under Ray producing the same effect as if someone had pulled out a rug from under his feet.

Michael wasn’t completely convinced but he didn’t push it. “Oh alright.” He murmurs quietly as he goes back to eating.

Ray, fell, and kicked his foot on the ground, dragging it, and made a water wall around Joel, as he then made is crashing down, thinking he spun around, making the whole earth wet and muddy, and then quickly used it to his advantage, with it having water, he brought it up with his hands and shot it at him, hoping the mud will hit his face., or disorient him. 

Gavin smiled as he rested his head on his shoulder. “It’s nice here… Why didn’t we get banned faster?” He joked.

Joel panicked as the wet earth hit him; he could hardly move this he couldn’t feel it at all. This wasn’t natural and as he stumbled backwards slightly he let out a curse. The mud sluggishly responded to him and formed an almost armor looking outer layer around him as he braced for Ray’s follow up attack.

Michael leaned against Gavin with a small sigh. “I dunno man, it is pretty nice though.”

Ray smirked as he rushed up, moved mud from his face, kissed him then kicked his leg out once more to pin him to the ground. He grinned. “So… Wet earth fucks you over does it?” he grinned. 

Gavin smiled as he rested against him. “Can we live here? Have our own home? Preferably close to griffon, so she can make me more of this.”

Joel fell to the ground with a surprised shout before catching his breath and glaring up at Ray. “It’s not natural; imagine if water didn’t respond correctly to you.” He snaps angrily.

“Of course we can live here. And yeah she really needs to make this more often.” Michael says with a small laugh.

Gavin grinned. “I want a small cottage!” He hummed thinking about it. He giggled. “I sound like one of those prissy birds don’t I?” 

Michael shook his head with a laugh. “Nah it’s sounds nice. Quaint or some shit like that.”

Gavin laughed. “Yeah.” He looked around. “I want to stay here, with you… I hope that is...”


	25. Chapter 25

Ray blinked. “It has happen to me before. Gavin is way too good for being a peace corp.” he huffed. “And don’t snap at me. “ He got off of him and did not bother to help him. “If you’re going to be cranky with me after you lost, then fuck you, I will make your bedtime sooner.”

“I’m older than you, damn it!” Joel snaps as he stands up brushing the dirt and mud off of him with one large sweep of his hand. “I can stay up as late as I want!” He said glaring at Ray.

Ray looked and crossed his arms over him. “Honestly you’re acting like a child right now, for someone who is “older” then me. Fucking grow a pair and admit you lost.” He huffed. “You’re upset because for once I kicked your ass in something you are supposed to be a pro at. If you forget we are trained to fight! I fucking even kissed you with that mud on you, why the hell are you so upset?”

“I’m upset that you’re treating me like a child! I can look after myself, and you only won because I didn’t want to crush you to death.” Joel said angrily as he crossed his own arms over his chest and glared at Ray. “I’m trying my best to save the god damned Natio’s and I’m being treated like I’m ten again!”

Michael leaned against Gavin and let out a small content sigh. “I’d like that. I’d like that a whole lot.”

Gavin smiled happily. “I hope so.” He mumbled softly. 

Ray blinked at him. “Wow, honestly?” He glared at him. “You know what I’m not here to fucking argue with you. What the fuck set you off? I am making sure you don’t fuck off and hurt yourself like Gavin did. He stressed himself so much he went into a coma like state for a month! I didn’t want to see you like that! So you know what, I’m done.” He growled angrily. “When you can tell me I won, or tell me sorry, don’t come near me you fucking dick.” He walked up and kicked him in the balls. “Good luck having fun tonight ass.” He was pissed and walked off, not caring if he hurt him or not.

Joel let out a hiss at the pain exploding between his legs and as he fell to his knees he glared after Ray. He regained himself enough to make a wall of solid stone rise in front of Ray and push him back towards Joel. Letting out a breath of air he stood up shakily and glared at the other man. “What fucking set me off is the fact that I’m afraid none of us are going to make it even close to finishing this stupid mission. I’m probably leading us all to our deaths but we can’t just do nothing because I’m a hundred percent certain that everyone in that city is in horrible danger! I’m faced with an impossible choice and I’m trying my hardest but what the hell am I supposed to do?” He shouts angrily. “What set me off is that I panicked and messed up just due to a little bit of water. So I lost this; so fucking what? If I mess up like that when we’re in the capital that’s life or death, it might be my death or worse maybe your life will be on the line or Gavin’s or Michael’s or anyone else’s we care about. That’s what set me off!”

Ray looked over and glared at him. “Honestly? Wow…” He glared at him some more. “All I did was spar, you asked me too, you wanted to know what I can do, and all you did was yell at me? I get your fucking stressed, but don’t forget who is here to help you!” He shouted. “All I have done is tried to make you feel better you fucking tit!” He walked up closer to him. “I fucking massaged you, I made sure you slept, I helped as best as I could, and I still get yelled at. You know what, a thank you would be nice, or a “Wow you got me,” When I won there. Not get mad at me! Or did you forget I’m not someone you can shout at when you get knocked down? I will bite back just as hard, If not harder from your bite.” He walked up to him and pushed him against a tree. “What did I do so fucking wrong to you?”

Joel glared down at Ray as he was pushed against the tree but didn’t bother to move. “Well thank you very much for babying me and wow you really got me back there. That mud really threw me off too bad I didn’t manage to crush you before you did it woops I messed up real bad.” He growled sarcastically with an evil grin. “You happy, is the princess content?”

Ray huffed as he punched him hard in the stomach. “You know what, fuck this. You want to be a dick, be a dick to someone else, because frankly I’m not your punching bag. I did nothing wrong but worry.” He turned around and walked away once more, not wanting to be near him. He was hurting him, and he wanted nothing more than to hurt him back, and knew that was not going to help anything.

“Oh yeah sure walk away and accuse me of using you as a punching bag after you continue to hit me.” Joel growled as he leaned back against the tree glaring at Ray as he walked away. The punch had barely affected him; he’s been hit harder before. “You won the bet by the way, use that however you want! Maybe you can make me go to sleep earlier or punish me somehow.” He called out angrily as he crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

Ray raised his hand as water came and poured on top of him. “COOL OFF FUCK FACE! “ He yelled and walked back to the house, ready to kill anyone. He walked into their bedroom. He was so pissed off, he grabbed Joel’s pillow, and a very thin blanket and left it outside the door, soaking wet. He didn’t want to see him... He flopped in the bed, taking his glasses off and shoved his head in the pillow. Joel hurt him, and he did not want to show him how much…

Joel was left spluttering for a second before he shouted in anger and punched the tree behind him, his hand covering with rock at the last second. As his fist slammed into the tree it toppled over and Joel was left standing there panting, soaking wet, and very stressed. He stormed off farther away from the village not wanting to be anywhere near it at the moment.

Ray clung onto the pillow and soon fell asleep, pissed, and hurt, hoping that Joel would come back soon to apologize, but doubted it…

It wasn’t until later that night did Joel actually come back, he was fully dressed again but he was covered in cuts and scrapes and dirt and it was obvious that he had been training. He was tired and had a dull ache in stomach but he ignored it as he quietly walked into the house. Seeing his pillow and blanket on the floor he sighed and paused outside the bedroom door not knowing what to do.

Ray had slept the whole time, did not eat dinner when Geoff called that it was ready, he felt it was wrong to eat without Joel, even how mad he was at him... He still cared deeply for the man, but it hurt… a lot…

With a sigh Joel left the house again planning on doing something. It wasn’t until almost sunrise did he come back and set down a small bundle of freshly picked roses with a little note that said ‘sorry’ in front of the bedroom door. Leaving the package there he went to his regular planning spot but he was out cold within a few minutes, his face pressed against the papers in front of him.


	26. Chapter 26

Ray woke up, with a bad headache, knowing he didn’t eat, as well as no Joel... He sighed as he decided he better get up and make food, and he opened the door to find the roses. He paused and sighed heavily... It was a start… He picked it up and smiled as he put it on the bedside table. He then went downstairs and groaned. “Fucking idiot...” He walked over to Joel and with the help of water, got the man up on his shoulders, and tried his best to get him upstairs. He was going to murder him.

Joel only woke up slightly at the movement mumbling something. He eventually woke up as Ray tried to get him up the stairs. “Wah.. What’s happening?” He asks with a small yawn as he blinks sleepily.

“Your funeral.” Ray muttered as he got him up the stairs and into the bedroom, laying him down on the bed. “Sleep, I will make you food, because you haven’t eaten yet.” He huffed as he went downstairs once more to make them both needed food. He found left over roast, and decided that was best thing.

Ignoring the previous command Joel started waking up as he remembered the night’s events. With a small groan he flops down onto the bed and covers his face with his hands half hoping Ray wouldn’t come back up.

Shortly after, he brought up the warmed food, and set the meal in front of Joel. “Here, you must be hungry.” He muttered as he took his own plate and started eating at the end of the bed, half afraid he was going to get yelled at again... “Is, it to your liking?”

Joel sat almost huddled at the top end of the bed as he ate his food slowly. Truthfully he didn’t have much of an appetite right now. He only hummed slightly to acknowledge Ray’s question and he avoided looking at him the best he could.

Ray sighed heavily as he ate. “Eat something before I force feed you...” he paused. “I mean, before I eat all my food before you…” He remembered the comment of being treated like a ten year old, so he didn’t want to start another fight. He was still pissed, and hurt, but he still cared for Joel far more than his own feelings.

Joel sighed but ate his food slightly faster before eventually finishing it completely. Setting down his plate he looked down at his hands with a frustrated expression. He felt guilty about what he said yesterday but he was still horribly stressed out and over all frustrated at everything. He had meant a good amount of what he said yesterday, especially the part about his fears.  
Ray sighed as he went over and kissed his forehead. “Sleep, you need it.” He muttered as he grabbed his plate and went to go wash them up. He cleaned up, hoping when he came back he would be asleep. He missed his Joel, but knew he was stressed out. It still hurt, but he wanted him alright first.

Joel however wasn’t asleep by the time Ray got back; in fact he had hardly moved. His mind was still going over everything that had happened for the past few days and he knew he wouldn’t get much sleep while he was so worked up.

Ray got upstairs and sighed heavily as he went over and pushed the man on his stomach to massage him once more, in hopes to make him feel better. He stared at the roses, hoping that would calm himself down. Out of everything he wanted to say, he couldn’t too afraid to start another fight. He looked down at the back. “What the hell happened?” He fretted over the marks he just noticed. “What have you been doing?” He yelled as he got up to go find the medicine. Coming back he went to protective mode and started rubbing it on all the cuts he could find. “Honestly Joel, you need to be more careful.” He tsked, already forgetting his feelings, and cared more about the task at hand.

Joel winced only slightly under Ray’s touch as he rolled him over and massaged him and he groaned slightly when Ray started fretting over the cuts on his back. He simply buried his head in his arms and remained on his stomach. “I was training.” He mutters quietly as he buried his head deeper into his pillow. “I’m fine.”

 

Ray huffed as he went and dealt with all the cuts. He bandaged up what he could and sighed as he stared at them. “You know... we are here to help you… It’s not all up to you, or all on your shoulders you know… You brought it up, and we are here to help. Don’t think you are leading us to our grave ok? Because if we thought we didn’t have a chance, we wouldn’t be with you on this plan.” He kissed his head. “Remember that ok….” He mumbled as he went back to massaging him. He still rang every word Joel had said to him, and he wanted to help him but not if he was going to get yelled at for it

Joel sighed but went limp under Ray’s touch. “I just- it’s tough you know? I don’t want anyone to get hurt; I don’t want anyone else to have to worry about all this.” He mumbles. “I know you’re all here for me and that’s what worries me. What if I fail, what if I mess up and someone gets hurt.” 

Ray huffed. “I just proved to you I am capable of protecting myself, fight Gavin and you will be fucked, fight Gavin and Michael together I’m sure they could kick all their asses alone…” He sighed. “So don’t take out your frustrations on me please?”

Joel sighed again before he rolled onto his back and looked up at Ray. “I’m sorry, I am. I just can’t help but worry and get frustrated.” He said tiredly.

Ray leaned down and kissed him. “I’m still here, so you can get frustrated, but don’t try and hurt me.” He muttered. He looked over at the roses, it did make him feel better, but running those words through his head did sting still. “Because I will walk away again, I will just leave if you start it up again… I can’t handle it. I can handle so much Joel...” He whispered as he lay on top of him, wanting to be close to him, but he was still scared he was going to start yelling again.

Joel loosely wrapped his arms around the back of Ray’s neck as he looked up at him with a small frown. “And after the shit I pulled I expect you to walk away, I fucking deserve it. I promise I won’t do that again.” He said before smiling slightly. “Hey you still won the bet, you get the winnings. What’re you going to do?” He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Ray shook his head. “No, I just said I can pin you to the ground if you don’t hold back, but clearly you were by what you said, so I didn’t win.” He mumbled as he rested his head in the crook of his neck. He just wanted to stay there all day, but knew Joel would soon get up to leave.

“I sort of have to hold back, I don’t think you realize how earth works.” Joel said with a small chuckle. “So in my books you won. Plus that mud thing was actually really smart.” He tilted his head to kiss Ray’s temple and pull him slightly closer.

Ray sighed. “It’s fine…” He mumbled as he reached over to hold his hand. He was just hurt, and wanted comfort from him, that was all he wanted at that point anyways. “So… What did you want to do today?” He asked softly, rubbing his thumb on the back of Joel’s hand.

“Just stay here actually. If you don’t mind that is.” He says softly as he squeezed Ray’s hand as his other hand went to Ray’s back to rub small circles.

Ray paused as he looked up at him. “Really? You’re not going to plan, or train or get frustrated and yell?” he asked curiously.

“Nope. I think I much rather stay here.” He says as he smiles slightly as he looks at Ray. “I think I’ve done enough of those other things.”

Ray smiled as he nipped at his neck. “Promise?” He whispered. “I mean… I don’t want to hold you back...” he whispered as he nipped some more, hoping Joel got the hint.

“No I, ah, much rather stay.” He said holding back a small moan as Ray nipped his neck. “And be with you.” He murmurs as his hands go to rest on the small of Ray’s back and push him closer. He totally got the hint.

Ray smirked as he let go of his hand and ran it along his chest. “It’s not going to be too hard… for you… Joel?” He smirked as he went back down to attacking his neck.

“Oh it might be a little hard…” He said pausing to let out a soft moan. “But I think I can manage.” He said as his hands slid down to rest on Ray’s ass.

Ray wiggled it for him, as he went to straddle him, and mark up what was rightfully his. He knew they both needed this, maybe then some tension would be lifted from them both. His hand went to wander aimlessly on the body below him.

Joel bucked up slightly to grind against Ray as the other man straddled him. He kept his hands where they were and let Ray do what he wanted, tilting his head to the side so the other could have better access.

Ray smirked as he leaned down to his ear once more. “What is it you want… Joel?” He whispered, hand going towards his pants. “Where do you want it?” he licked the lobe, teasing it.

Joel moaned as Ray teased him, once again arching up his hips. “I want you.” He whined, he hated to sound needy but he really did want Ray. “Anywhere I don’t care.”

Ray grinned as he went to sloppily kiss him, as he took his pants off to stroke Joel hard. He was curious if Joel was allowing him to top or not… So… He was going to test this as far as he could…

Joel moaned against Ray’s lips as he kissed him back, arching his hips into Ray’s touch wanting more. He was tired, sore, and horny; he honestly didn’t care who did what he just wanted more.

Ray smirked as he squeezed hard every so often as he stroked up, waiting until it was nice and hard he went and nipped his neck some more, he wanted to put more marks. His hand reached down to take his own pants off, leaving him now naked and, looking pretty hot himself. He lubed up a finger with water and pushed it in slowly in his ass, hoping this was ok; his other hand still stroking him.

At this point Joel’s breaths were coming out labored and his hair was horribly disheveled, even more than usual. He tensed up slightly as the finger went in but he soon relaxed and moaned loudly. The combination between the stretching and stroking was driving him mad.

Ray went to his chest, leaving more love bites in his wake. He let him get used to it before putting a second finger in, wet with water as well. He whimpered himself, feeling way to hot and bothered. Joel was too sexy for it to be natural. 

Gavin woke up, cuddled up to Michael. He kissed him softly, as to not wake him and went downstairs to go get a quick snack, hearing noises upstairs, he decided to quickly eat then go see if Ray and Joel were fighting again.  
Joel’s head arched back as the second finger went in and he let out another soft moan. His hands slid down Ray’s back scratching him lightly before resting on his hips. He dug his thumbs against the other man’s skin as he continued.

Ray whimpered again as he wanted to get his stretched faster, but didn’t want to hurt him either. He added the third one, after what he hoped was a long enough scissoring, and quickly lubed up his dick with the water, in hopes he would be stretched fast enough. 

Gavin heard a noise and cleaned out his bowl in the sink before he headed upstairs to find out if they were ok.

Joel whined softly at the loss of Ray’s fingers and opened one eye to look up at him. His eyes were slightly glazed over and his breathing was still coming out labored. “I’ll be fine, hurry up.” He murmurs.

Ray nodded as he pushed himself in slowly, moaning deeply as he got in, waiting for a few seconds, he started to move a slow pace to get him use to it. 

Gavin sighed as he opened the door. “Guys seriously if you two are-“ He paused, and stared. “W… what?”

Joel noticed Gavin enter and his eyes widened slightly before he glared at the other man. He only glared for a second though because as soon as Ray started moving Joel’s eyes snapped shut. He let out a small moan still slightly mindful of the fact that Gavin was right there. But to be honest he really didn’t give a damn, this felt too good to care at the moment.

Gavin blushed deeply as he then closed the door and took a deep breath before running into Michael’s chest and tried to complain a million miles a second, with as many Gavin noises as possible. 

Ray moaned as he kept moving, not noticing Gavin at all, he pumped Joel in tune with his thrusts. Fuck it felt good.

Michael woke up sleepily to a complaining Gavin pressed up against him. Sitting up and yawning slightly he blinked at Gavin. “Woah, woah hold the fuck up. What happened?” He asked as he rubbed his eyes still trying to wake up.

Joel panted as he moved his hips in time with Ray trying to get more friction. “More.” He whined breathlessly as he moaned.

Ray nodded as he quickened is pace, and started thrusting harder, but trying to aim for that one sweet spot. He held his hips to help his balance.

Gavin tried to explain it again and yet same thing, nonsense and the word fuck and bollocks…

Joel let out an especially loud moan as Ray managed to hit his sweet spot. He was getting close and as he realized that he moved his hands to Ray’s hair to pull him down and sloppily kiss him.

Michael was about to ask Gavin to calm down because he didn’t understand but as he faintly heard the sound of Joel moaning his face fell for a second. “Oh, oh my god you didn’t? Holy shit you did.” He said before falling over laughing.

Gavin whined. “MI-COOL! It’s not funny! I thought they were fighting again! A... And then… AHHH!!!” He whined as he hid in the pillow being embarrassed by Michael’s laughing, and thinking Joel moaned loudly to bug him more. Damn it. 

Ray thrusted more to that spot, liking that noise he gave off. He wanted more of it… he too was nearing completion.

Joel managed to last for a few more thrust before coming moaning Ray’s name loudly, drawing the sound out. He laid there panting as he came down from the aftershock. His eyes were tightly shut and one hand ran through his hair messing it up even further.

Michael managed to stop laughing for after a few seconds and was about to try to comfort him when he heard Ray’s name moaned out. It sent him into another laughing fit so large he fell of the bed completely as he continued to laugh.

Gavin whined at him. “You’re a dick.” He whimpered as he got up to leave to find comfort in Geoff. Finding the older male he clung to his chest, very similar to a baby sloth and stayed there. Geoff blinked down at him.” Ok… What’s wrong?” 

“Everyone’s a jerk.” He grumbled, as he stayed clung to him. Geoff rolled his eyes as he kept working on stuff outside, not even paying at mind to the now very large tumor on his side. 

Ray came seconds after, getting out in time and flopped beside him. He grinned. “That… felt better.”

Michael called out for Gavin between gasps of laughter. Quickly fumbling and getting dressed his laughter faded before he found Gavin clinging to Geoff. “Hey, look I’m sorry but oh my god that was really fucking hilarious dude.” He said rubbing his eyes again, he was still half asleep and trying to wake up.

Joel yawned softly as he grinned back at Joel. “I’m less stressed to say the least. A lot more sore but less stressed.” He said contently.

Ray smiled as he kissed his cheek and snuggled close. “Want to share a bath later?” He asked curiously, never having one with him before, it made him blush with excitement. 

Gavin pouted as he clung onto Geoff. 

Geoff turned and looked to him. “What the hell happened?” He asked rubbing Gavin’s hair. Gavin glared at Michael, knowing if he said something he would kill him.

Michael shook his head with a small grin. “Ah it was nothing, Gavin just did something dumb and I just woke up so I laughed harder than I should’ve.” He said with a dismissing wave of his hand.

“I’d like that, I definitely need one.” He said with a small sigh looking at the various messes that covered him. Dirt, mud, a bit of blood from his cuts, and well what just happened was still caked on his skin. A bath sounded like a great idea.

Ray smiled as he held his hand happily." So... We're better now?" He asked. "You’re not mad at me?"

Geoff sighed as he looked down at Gavin. “You have him whipped kid, better be good to him, or else I will kill you as well." He said to Gavin as he grabbed him and gave him to Michael." Feed him, he seems to be too light." He smiled at Michael.

“I was never really mad at you Ray.” Joel says softly as he nuzzled his neck and kissed his skin softly. “But yeah we’re better, if you forgive me for being a total dick that is.”

Michael laughed and rolled his eyes as he took Gavin in his arms smiling down at him as he held him princess style. “Let’s get some more food in you, you doofus.” He said with affection in his voice.

Geoff rolled his eyes as the two left, he liked Michael, a lot now that he knew what he had such a high mark. 

Ray smiled as he kissed him." Of course, I love you too much. Hence why even this morning when I still wanted to kick you hard, I made sure you were safe first." He grinned.

“You’re the best, you know that right?” Joel said with a small laugh as he curled up around Ray pulling him slightly closer. “But oh god am I exhausted.” He said with a small yawn, his entire body ached and stung but yet he was content.

Ray blinked and blushed as he looked away." Am not..." He muttered as he pet his head. “I think I like your sex hair more than your normal bed head." He smirked.

Gavin snuggled him. "Done making fun of me?"

Michael chuckled as he pulled Gavin slightly closer while he continued to walk. “Yeah I’m pretty content. To be fair I didn’t make fun of you I just laughed.”

Joel laughed softly as he closed his eyes. “Well then I might just have to keep it then, I doubt I’d even be able to fucking brush it down anyways.” 

Gavin huffed. “It's the same bloody thing!" He whined 

Ray laughed happily "We’ll see." He sighed, “bath time?" 

Joel nodded and sat up stretching as his back popped loudly. “Yeah bath time.” He said with a small grin.

“It was pretty funny though. But I’ll stop, I won’t bring it up.” Michael said as he leaned down slightly to kiss Gavin.

Gavin pouted. “It was not funny at all!" 

Ray grinned as he got up and handed him loose clothes "Kay lets go,"

“It was pretty fucking funny.” Michael said with a small snicker as he walked into the kitchen and set Gavin down.

Joel pulled on the clothes wincing slightly as how sore he was but once he was dressed he took Ray’s hand and yawned softly.

Ray kissed him. "I’ll put the soothing medicine in the water ok?" 

Gavin glared. "It fucking wasn’t! And you said you'd shut up about it!"

“You keep bringing it up.” Michael said with a shrug as he rummaged for leftovers.

Joel nodded with a smile. “Sounds great.” He tugged on Ray’s hand slightly before starting to head out of the room and to the bathroom.

Gavin huffed. "Because I'm embarrassed!" He whined. "What if they hate me? What if they won't be my friend anymore?"

Ray smiled as they got to the bathroom and ray started the bath, putting bubbles and soothing cream in the water. "Hopefully it won't hurt too much."

“Probably will but I can handle it.” Joel said with a small smile as he got undress again, tossing his clothes to the side.

“Gavin I doubt they’d hate you and not want to be your friend.” Michael said as he took out a small container of left over roast and opened it. “Look just don’t bring it up, did they even notice you?”

Ray smiled as he too got undressed and helps Joel in the water. 

Gavin huffed." You don't know! I fucked up so they'll hate me! And of course! That's why Joel was fucking moaning louder than should be!”

“I doubt the case of his moaning was out of spite Gavin.” Michael said as he took a bite of the roast and passed some to Gavin on a small plate. “They got into a fight then fucked it out, kind of hard not to moan through that shit.”

Joel slid into the bath water wincing slightly as the water and medicine stung his cuts but eventually the feeling let up and he slid down deeper enjoying the warm water. “That’s much better.” He mumbles contently.

Ray smiled as he slipped in in front of him. "Comfy…" He sighed happily.

Joel opened one eye as he smiled at Ray. “Mhmm. Your best idea yet I reckon.” He murmurs.

Ray hummed. "How?"

Joel leaned forward to rest his head on Ray’s shoulder. “It feels fantastic. Plus a bath is a lot better with you here.” He says softly with a smile.

Gavin huffed, “They hate me."

“They do not. We didn’t just go through what we all did just for them to hate you for one dumb mistake.” Michael said with a sigh as he continued to eat. 

Gavin huffed. "You don't know! That's how my parents left!" He shouted.


	27. Chapter 27

Michael paused before dropping his fork and looking up at Gavin, a dead set look on his face. “I don’t know what happened before and frankly I’m not going to pry if you don’t want to tell me; but I know for a fact that those two morons would die for you. They’re not going to leave you because one embarrassing thing happened.”

Gavin huffed. "My parents left me because I chose water, and hoped to be there and not with them in terra…" He glared. "I fucked up so how do know they won't leave me?" He snapped. There was a lot more, but that was the main one. 

Ray laughed as he chuckled and cuddles. "Agreed.”

“You know because you have to trust them, if you constantly fear them and push them away then yeah they’re going to fucking leave! Trust is important Gavin.” Michael snapped back as he glared at the other man.

Joel cuddles back against Ray with a soft yawn. At this point almost all of the tension had left his body and all that remained was a dull ache and sting.

Ray smiled "happy?" He mumbled

Gavin huffed. “And how do I do it?” He screamed.

“Very happy.” Joel said happily almost purring the word. He nuzzles softly against Ray’s neck before kissing it softly. “I haven’t been this relaxed for a while.”

Michael’s fists clenched by his side as he glared at Gavin. “You fucking be brave for the people you care about! You’re not the only who’s been hurt before Gavin!” He shouted back.

Gavin glared." We'll I never done that before! So how the hell am I to do it when everyone leaves me?" 

Geoff sighed as he walked in. "Seriously you two?" He grabbed Gavin and Michael and shoved him in a spare room and locked it. "No sex, but talk it out!" He screamed.

Ray smiled. "Agreed... It's nice."

Michael landed on his ass with a small thump as the he heard the door lock. Glaring over at Gavin he pushes himself to his feet. “I don’t know how many times I can do this but we haven’t left you! Geoff didn’t even leave you; he got kicked out for you and look at him now he still fucking cares. We’re all here for you, you dense motherfucker!” He shouts.

Joel sighed slightly as he heard Geoff’s raised voice in the distance and the sound of a slamming door. “Are they at it again? Everyone really needs to get things settled before we storm the city.” He mutters.

Ray chuckled. "They have always been like that." He mumbled confidently. "They always fight but hopefully they'll get better." 

Gavin glared. "And I'm saying I didn't know that! I don't know what to believe! Too many people have hurt me because of how much of an idiot I am! So why bother? I gave up years ago!"  
“And I gave up too but look at me now; at least I’m fucking trying!” Michael shouted back his voice rising. “You’re not even trying Gavin! What have you given up on me to, is that it?” His body had started shaking as he glared at Gavin. “Is that it, have you given up on me?” He asked his voice losing all it’s volume and anger.

“I don’t know this is a bit bigger than their usual fighting.” Joel says with a sigh as he shakes his head. “I hope you’re right Ray.”

Gavin blinked." No! I'm just saying... I'm going to hurt you and make you leave because that's what I did with my parents. I have pretty much been alone since I was 5.... I don't know how to trust properly because I don't want to be hurt. I put up a barrier, so I won't be shocked when you leave me. Everyone has, it's just a matter of time before I fuck up again.... My parents hated me... They didn’t think I was good enough..." 

Ray sighed." I hope so too." He mumbled.

Michael let out a small sigh and looked away from Gavin. His shoulders slumped as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I was there for you when you were that old, Geoff was too. We’re still here Gavin.” He said tiredly with a small groan he leans against the locked door and held his head in his hands. “But I don’t know if I can handle this Gavin. This isn’t going to work if you can’t even trust me to stay; I didn’t spend hours every day just watching the god damned stars for nothing.” He said trying to keep his voice from cracking. “It’s your choice Gavin; you’re the only one controlling this. I love you, I do, but what’s the point of doing this if you’re only half here? I might as well give up like I did when I was all alone in Ignis.”

Gavin whimpered as he walked forward and grabbed his shirt clinging as he looked down. "Don’t..." He whispered the last part so he didn’t hear him, not by accident just scared.

“Gavin you have to work with me on this.” Michael says softly as he gently cups Gavin’s face in his hands tilting him upwards so they looked each other in the eye. “I honestly can’t keep doing this by myself you have to listen to me when I say that if you trust me I won’t leave.”

Gavin whimpered." I'll try for you... I honestly will, but I don't know how well I’ll be. I'm scared I won't try hard enough and you'll leave me... I can't handle being alone Michael. I need you... Please." He whined in his chest.

Michael wrapped his arms around Gavin and drew him closer. “Any effort is enough, I promise.” He murmurs softly. “I won’t leave you.”

Gavin whimpered as he clung onto him shaking." Please…"

“You won’t be alone Gavin. Not if I have anything to say about it.” Michael says as he leans down slightly to kiss Gavin.

Gavin kissed him back. Geoff didn’t hear anything so he quickly unlocked the door to make sure nothing was happening.

Michael let out a small shout of surprise as the door behind him swung open with him and Gavin toppling down onto the floor. He laid there stunned for a second blinking before he looks over to Gavin and meets his eyes for a second. He tries to hold back laughter but fails after a few seconds and it left laughing on the ground at the fact that such a serious moment was just interrupted in a horribly stupid way.

Gavin started laughing too as he snuggled into Michael.

Geoff glared. "You two better not being doing anything bad..." 

Ray sighed heavily "This is too relaxing I might fall asleep.”

Joel snickered softly as he heard a thump and a lot of laughing in the distance. “Well we better get out then, plus I think the two idiots just got in trouble.”

Ray chuckled." I guess we better save them."

“Agreed.”


	28. Chapter 28

Five days later and much prepping and planning done the group was almost ready to go on their mission. Joel had spent most of that time furiously planning but was kept in check by Ray, the rest of the guys mostly spent their time training and getting supplies such as light armor and new weapons. It was the night before the attack and Joel was going over the plan for the last time.

“So like I said, we’ll break in through Terra going through the mountains. Once we sneak in we get to the maintenance tunnels to the capital. Our first order of business is to get to the two towers and destroy them then move onto the guy in charge.” He said drawing out the map plan on a rather large map of the overall area. “We need to be sneaky for as long as we can, surprise is our only advantage, you got that?” He asks as he scans the room. “If worse goes to worse you leave through the main gates in the capital. No one try to be a hero alright?”

Michael nodded as he drummed his fingers against his sword hilt. He was ready to go and do this; the last few days of training had really riled him up for this.

Gavin nodded as he stares at his new bow. "We leave tomorrow?"

Ray smiled and sat beside him. "We will be set I promise.”

“Yeah tomorrow morning at dawn.” Joel said as he started putting away his papers.

“Don’t worry Gavvers It’ll be fine.” Michael said with a small smile as he nudged him.

Gavin smiled at him, feel better. He hadn’t had another fight since with Michael, but he was still nervous. But he did try extra hard for him. "Want to spar once more?" He asked Michael. 

Ray kissed Joel on the cheek. "So rest?" He said loudly.

“Yeah, yeah I’ll rest. Don’t worry.” Joel says softly as he ruffled his hair. 

Michael shrugged and stood up with a stretch. “Yeah sure; we might as well get some practice in before tomorrow.” He says.

Gavin grinned excitedly as he kissed him. He loved playing with his water, and making things improve. Geoff never realized the things Gavin taught himself. He skipped placing his bow by the front door, not wanting to bring it. 

Ray smiled and kissed him. "Thank you." he smiled. "Want to use your winnings tonight?" he asked curiously. "Want a nice back rub?"

“That would be nice. I think we both need as much sleep as we can get.” Joel said with a small yawn. He ruffled Ray’s hair as he headed upstairs with a laugh.

Michael left his own sword by the door next to Gavin’s bow as he followed him out with a small grin. He always enjoyed training; it gave him something to do and to focus on.

Gavin hummed and followed him closely behind. "Sooooo, how hard did you want to go? First person to mark? Or did you want to go hand to hand, no elements?" He asked curiously

Ray smiled as he took him upstairs. "Good, because I want you to be well, and not stressing. We can handle ourselves, as well as I know you'll protect me ok?”

“I’ll try my best.” Joel says softly as he nudges Ray.

“We can do whatever you want to do, it’s your choice.” Michael says with a small shrug.

Gavin huffed thinking about it. He had no idea what he wanted to do. He one if either one of them got hurt he would be in trouble, but at the same time they can't get better without training... "I want to play with my water…" He paused. "GOAL! My goal is to put you out!! Then we switch and you test my defenses since fire can't really put me out." He joked smiling. 

Ray got him laying down, already stripping them both as he started massaging him. "Don't worry ok? I will be here forever ok? I don't go down easily."

Joel let out a content sigh as Ray massaged him. “I really hope you’re right.” He murmurs quietly.

Michael frowned and hesitated for a second, that could be dangerous for him but with a sigh he shrugged. “Alright just… be careful alright?” He says as he continues heading to their training area.

Gavin blinked and looked at him. "Why? Doesn't it just make it so you can't produce fire until you dry off?" he tilted his head confused. 

Ray chuckled. "I'd say remember the mud incident, but I really don't want to start any fights, so … I can hold my own ok?" He kissed his cheek.

Joel laughed softly and turned his head to look up at Ray. “Yeah, you’re pretty tough princess. You’ll be fine.”

Ray rolled his eyes. “Why do you even call me that?” he muttered as he massaged what he could reach.

“Well yeah to a point, but if I’m burning too hot and I get too much water on me you’re accidentally putting out my life force.” He says stopping once they reach the training clearing. “But we can still train that way, I won’t be burning nearly hot enough to have that as a threat.”

Gavin paused. “Wait… So I could kill you?” he whispered He didn’t like that at all. “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME THAT!” he whined. “I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!” He whimpered thinking about it, loosing Michael would kill him as well. “Then… Fuck... I need to protect you more when we are fighting…” he muttered thinking about that plan now, scared to hurt him. 

Ray rolled his eyes. “Why do you even call me that?” he muttered as he massaged what he could reach.

“Look you won’t hurt me, to put it into perspective I’ve only burned hot enough to have that as a threat once in my entire life. Most fighters don’t even reach it at all.” He said thinking back a few days when he had tried taking down the governor. “I’ll be fine.”

“It’s cute, plus I always said I’d sweep you off your feet. I just feel like princess fits.” Joel said with a small smirk.

Gavin huffed “No! I won’t do it! And I will protect you!” he grumbled angrily. “And what happened? Why did you burn that hot?” He asked curiously. 

Ray laughed as he leaned down to kiss him. “I don’t hate it, you’re just silly.” He smiled happily.

“I just got mad. It was nothing big.” Michael said with a shrug, he had never really told Gavin why he got banished and he rather not say. Stretching slightly he pops his back and looks over at Gavin. “C’mon let’s spar, I bet you couldn’t even put me out if you tried.” He taunted with a sly grin.

“Whatever princess.” Joel says as he kisses Ray back softly.

Gavin glared at him. “Nice try… You already said I almost did when we fought that one time… And besides, I will not risk your life!’ He huffed. “We can spar, after you tell me why you were so angry.” He muttered. 

Ray laughed at him. “Whatever.” He smiled finishing up his massage and went to curl up beside him. “Scared?”

“I said nothing of the sort, and what if I don’t want to tell you?” Michael asks as he crosses his arms over his chest. “What then?”

“Of course I am.” Joel says as he curls up around Ray, pulling him closer. “How about you?”

Ray shrugged. “A bit, but I trust everyone here. We had a long time to train, so I’m happy for it.”

Gavin blinked. “You did! You said when we were fighting I almost kicked you arse, as well as put you out!” He whined. “And if you don’t, then I’ll pout. I want to know…” It was more of a fear thing… he was scared it was his fault again. Which in a sense it was, just not to the extent of actually himself. “Please?” He mumbled. “Because… if I did it… I want to fix it…”

“It was in no way your fault, some asshole just needed to be taken down a notch alright?” Michael didn’t add the part about almost dying; he had a feeling that wouldn’t make him any happier. Granted he’s almost died more times than he’d like to count but just for different reasons than being put out. “If you want the full story you got to beat me in a spar.” He says raising an eyebrow. “So what’s it going to be?”

“Well I wish I had your way of thinking.” Joel says with a small sigh.

Gavin pouted then sighed heavily. “Fine…” He grumbled as he stood in a stance, eyes closed, letting his feet touch the ground, all he wore was pants, he liked feeling the water, and the ground to have better feel of everything. “You start it...” he mumbled, upset he had to wait. 

Ray chuckled as he kissed him. “I wasn’t trained in the army. We were taught defense, not attack, so you guys fear death, we don’t.” He chuckled as he cuddled close.

“I more fear failure than death.” He says burying his head against Ray’s neck. “But let’s not talk about it, let’s just sleep.”

Michael loosened his own stance and relaxed, he still had his shirt and pants on but he had removed his shoes a while ago. He remained still for a second before he moved suddenly, his arms swinging around his side to send a whip of fire towards Gavin.

Gavin had a water wall surround him and freeze it quickly, as he darted from around it and shot a few water balls, the size of golf balls to hit him on the leg. He was still too scared to really attack him, so he decided to be on the defense, deciding to pin in the end rather than anything else. He flew two more walls around him and waited, while he worked on something. 

Ray nodded as he pet his head. “sleep, we have a long journey"

Joel hummed contently before he did end up drifting off into sleep.

Michael quickly jumped out of the way of the water and ran forward to one of Gavin’s water walls. The fire on his hands grew in size and heat as he put his palm against the water. Steam erupted from the wall as he starts melting though it.

Gavin quickly pushed himself up over the wall with his water stream, to find him right there and quickly diverted the water in case it hit him and made it so he landed behind him. He went to grab him, and quickly stopped realizing he had water hands, and decided to trip him. Jumping backwards, he pulled up three barriers, one water, one frozen, and one in penetrable. It surrounded him, as he tried to think of many ways to attack him… He had no idea what he was going to do, all he could think of was he could kill him...

Michael caught himself before he tripped and spun around glaring at the barrier in front of him. He fucking realized what Gavin was doing and it was making him mad. The fire on his hands spread up to his shoulders and grew hotter as he ran forward and steamed through the first barrier and shattered the second one. He was left trying to pound through the last one but he only got more and more frustrated, the fire on his arms getting stronger.

Gavin felt the heat and made a little rain fall on top of him to cool him down slightly… He didn't want him to hurt.. He hated this… So the pushed up once more to try the tactic again, trying to get him to the ground, but he was way to distracted to make sure he was going to be ok, then actually into the fight….

The rain simply turned instantly to steam as it hit Michael and when he was Gavin jump over head again he spun to face him and jump over his kick, his arms crossing over his chest and extinguishing leaving only a trail of smoke pouring out of his skin. “You’re not going to kill me.” He states angrily.  
Gavin put a barrier up, as he jumped back, trying to hide his face… "I'm not worried about that! Just fight." he yelled as he wished he wasn't water at that moment. He made more small water balls to attack him, as if to show he was not lying… but every one missed him completely, when Michael knew he was pretty good shot when he wanted to. Gavin ran back more, trying to think of something…

Michael sighed angrily as his hands flamed up again. Shooting a rather large fireball forward it crashed through all of Gavin’s barriers and extinguished in a blast of hot air in front of him. Walking slowly through the steam he approached Gavin. “Either fight me or just stop. You’re not going to kill me though.” He said, his voice was low and slow with a hint of anger to it.

Gavin looked at him, and walked up to him, not caring that he was hot and clung onto him. "I'm sacred…." He whispered. "I'm sorry…"

Michael quickly cooled down when Gavin clung to him and he let out a small sigh. "Gavin I promise you, you can't kill me by putting me out unless I'm hot enough, and I'm not right now." He said tiredly.

Gavin whimpered. "But I didn't realize it could be that bad…" He whispered. "I don't want to be the cause that you go…" he whimpered again. “All I can play through my head is we are laughing then I splash you with water then you’re gone…" He shook. "That all I can see… you…. lying there…" He was way too scared, he couldn't think… "I can't…"

“Gavin if you think that’s the case how do you think I bathe or go swimming?” Michael says rubbing small circles against Gavin’s back. “Look it’s really not that bad, do you know how rare it is for someone to actually get put out? It hardly ever happens, it hasn’t even happened once in our lifetime.”

Gavin clung and sighed heavily… “I… I know… I’m sorry… I… just freaked out ok…” he whispered…. He was still shaken up… “We…. We can try again?” He mumbled, hoping it would make Michael happy…

“Not if you don’t want to, let’s just get some sleep alright?” He says softly as he leans down to kiss Gavin’s forehead.

Gavin looked up. “I’m scared for you… “ He paused. “When did you get that angry… “ He asked curiously. He felt how hot he was now… and he had a hunch.

Michael sighed heavily. “When you and Ray and Joel got banished, the dick in charge continued to be a dick and… I got mad.” He said with a small shrug not looking down at Gavin. “And that wasn’t even full power.”

Gavin stood up properly and looked at him. “So… you… almost…“ He whispered scared of the answer.

“I was fine. I didn’t even get hurt that bad, I just got those chains on me. If you bend fire when you have metal on you it’ll melt on you; that’s the worst that could’ve happened to me.” Michael said softly with a small comforting smile.

Gavin blinked and nodded as he looked at him. “So… You didn’t get hurt too badly then?” He blinked. He looked around, wondering if he could spar with him…

“Nope I was fine; the worst that happened was a bit of rough handling.” He lied wanting to keep Gavin happy. “Believe me now?”

Gavin shook his head as he smiled at him. “But thanks for lying... “He kissed him. “Want to try and spar once more, or go to bed since we have to be up at dawn?”

Michael rolled his eyes slightly but smirked. “If you think you’re ready to fight then let’s do it.” He said with a small laugh.

Gavin smiled, still nervous, but he would try for him. "Ok… Let’s try again…" He smiled, and then he grinned. "Um… here’s a question…." he asked quickly. "You know how Heat freezes faster than from cold… so if I were to say, surround your hands with ice, would that hurt you?" he wanted to be on the safe side rather than find out.

“It would hurt a bit, not like damage me. Just kind of sting.” Michael says as he cracks his knuckles. “But yeah let’s see how ice reacts to fire.”

Gavin blinked, "Want to try it here where I can control it first to make sure?" he muttered towards him. "I just want to make sure before we get into it and then by accident I end up hurting you…" He muttered.

“Gavin I think you forget I was in the Militia, I’ve been in my fair share of fights. I know what’s going to happen.” Michael says as he rolls his eyes and lights up his hands.

Gavin blinked. "SOMEONE ELSE CAN USE ICE!?" He gasped. "But I thought I was the only one! No one else I knew in Stagno knew how to do anything but water attacks.. "He pouted

“You’re the first person I’ve met that can control ice but that doesn’t mean we didn’t go through ice training.” Michael said as he crossed his arms over his chest, his hands still burning. “Precaution and to toughen us up and all that bull shit. You can only get dumped into a tank of ice water so many times before you start figuring out how to boil even the coldest of water.”

Gavin pouted. "So my plan to stop you won't work?" He whined.

“Might slow me down a bit.” Michael said with a smirk.

Gavin huffed as he stood and hummed thinking. "So... You promise me... that I can't hurt you… if I attack you with water?" he asked.. his eyes twinkled as he stared, hands already surrounded by water, hidden behind his back, pacing back and forth in front of him. He was planning something 

“I promise you Gavin.” Michael said as he uncrossed his arms. 

Gavin grinned. "You sureeeeeeeee." He said in a sing song voice, knowing Michael was now on guard.

Michael raised an eyebrow as the fire on his arms snaked up higher. “Yeah I’m fucking sure. You going to attack or not?” He asked his hands twitching slightly by his side.

Gavin grinned. "One… Twoo… " He quickly built a wall, that surrounded Michael, that then went over and crashed onto of him. Gavin the whole time giggling like an idiot, as he soon fell to the ground. He only had enough energy to do that prank, but he felt it was worth it

Michael had managed to get a small shield of fire above his head at the last minute saving himself for a bit of the water. By the end of it he was standing in the middle of a large cloud of steam, slightly damp all over and looking unhappy. “Alright you asshole. You had your fun.”

Gavin laughed and stayed on the ground smiling like an idiot at him. "I love you." he smiled brightly at the flaming boy. Man was he sexy…

Michael huffed and blew a stay curl out of his face and he crossed his arms across his chest, the fire on his arms fading leaving a bit of black smoke mixing with the white of the steam. Rolling his eyes slightly he smirked looking at the man on the ground. “Love you to you dick.”

Gavin smiled and sighed. "Can you do me a favor?" He asked sweetly.

“Depends, what do you want?” Michael asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Gavin sighed heavily as he yawned. "I used all my energy to make that to make sure you got it… I knew you would be able to stop it if I didn't do more energy… Can I have a piggy back ride?" he whispered the last bit, eyes closing. He was exhausted… but so worth it to see his man steamy.

Michael rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the steam and walked over Gavin before turning around. “Just this once.” He mutters with a sigh.

Gavin smiled as he tried to get up but kept falling. “ ‘M sorry." He mumbled, trying his best to get up so it would be less work for Michael. He did feel bad… Just so tired…

Michael sighed but turned and scooped Gavin up into his arms and started walking back, pausing for a second to pick up his shoes. “You’re lucky I love you so much.” He mutters as he walks.

Gavin snuggled into him. "I am very lucky… I have the best person in the world taking care of my dumb ass." he snuggled. "'m sorry still… Did I hurt you?" He whispered before he passed out in his arms, smiling the whole time.

Michael rolled his eyes as Gavin fell asleep in his arms. It took him a while to get back to the house but once he was there he carefully undressed Gavin and tucked him into bed before falling asleep next to him.


	29. Chapter 29

Gavin sighed as he had his bow slung over his shoulder. He yawned still a bit tired from yesterday’s prank. He leaned against Michael. "Remind me again to never do that before we go into battle." He murmured to him.

Ray looked over at Gavin. "Sometimes you’re a huge idiot." he muttered to him. Geoff laughed at Gavin. "What did he do this time?" He asked Michael.

“Tried to cover me in a wall of water. Didn’t work too well.” Michael said as he rolled his eyes. He leaned back against Gavin softly as his other hand toyed with the bracelet around his sword hilt.

Joel turned from studying the wall for a second as he looked over at the small group. “I’d suggest waking up soon, we’re about to go in.” He said cracking his knuckles before kneeling down and digging his hand into the earth. The ground rumbled and shook for a few seconds before a large crack split in the ground from his hand and crashed through the wall and the mountain that laid beyond it. Opening up a small tunnel just wide enough for everyone to go in a single file line Joel let out a shaky breath. “It, it worked. Hopefully that wasn’t too loud.” He said shakily. He looked pale and tired almost instantly and he wobbled slightly as he stood. “Hoo boy that took a lot.” He moved over to lean against Ray as he waved forward towards the tunnel. “Lets go.”

Ray sighed. "Be careful." he whispered as they walked in.

Gavin groaned as he got up and started heading in. "Should I get my bow ready, or water?" he asked curiously.

“Yeah probably. Just in case.” Michael muttered as he walked into the tunnel.

Joel walked behind Ray, trying his best to keep his feet from dragging. He should be fine in enough to function and fight in a few minutes but right now he was exhausted. 

Ray kept looking behind him worried." Don't exert yourself." He muttered as he got through first. 

Gavin right behind him, he decided on water first, in case it was an ambush anywhere he can react fast

When the entire group left the tunnel and stopped in a large open grassy clearing Joel let out a small-relieved breath. They were safe for now. “Let’s head out.” He says as he waves his hand in the direction of the main city. It was still terribly early in the morning so hopefully not many people will be up around this time.

Gavin followed closely. "You can sense people's footsteps right?" He asked Joel. 

“When I get more strength back I can, right now I feel a bit blind. Or would it be deaf?” He says as he starts continues walking with a small yawn. “It’ll come back don’t worry.”

Gavin nodded as he looked at Michael. " You ok?" He asked as he yawned. 

Ray sighed." Next time don't make it so big!" He huffed

“That was as small as I could make it.” Joel said with a sigh as he walked.

Michael looked over at Gavin with a small smile. “Yeah I’m fine, just thinking.” 

Gavin smiled at him. "About my ass?" He then heard a very loud and obnoxious cough from Geoff." I mean my lovely eyes?" He tried to cover-up. 

Ray sighed." Ok..." He quickly kissed his cheek." I'm just worried.”

“Yeah Gavin that’s exactly what I’m thinking about.” Michael said as he rolled his eyes.

Joel shook his head and moved to hold Ray’s hand. “I’ll be fine don’t worry Ray.”

Gavin smiled." Was it my nice cheeks?" He grinned. 

"Don’t think I know what your meaning dipshit... I swear to fuck you two rut somewhere before the fight ill personally drag your naked assed out in the field, attached or not..."

Michael shut up at that comment but he had to hide his laughter at the mental image.

Joel rolled his eyes at the conversation going on behind him. “We’re five minutes in, don’t fucking start fighting.”

Gavin blushed deeply. "GEOFF! That was so uncalled for." 

"And so what that ass comment you dick. How do you think I feel?" he huffed. "I don't want to have to walk in on you two fucking." At that Gavin blushed deeper. "HOW THE FUCK!' He whined loudly, well as loudly as he could. 

Ray looked over. "What the hell Gavin, has he?" He thought about it, he wouldn't of, Gavin and Michael are alive…

“No he hasn’t Ray.” Michael says as he glances over at him.

“Gavin would know all about walking in on sex though.” Joel mutters with a small evil grin as he continues to walk.

At that Michael went back to stifling his laughter.

Gavin complained. "SHUT UP!" he whined. Geoff and ray were so confused. "What did Gavin do?" Geoff asked quickly. 

Gavin whined. "Not now!"

Ray blinked, so Joel knew? "What do you mean by that?" He asked Joel.

“Ah nothing, it’s just a joke.” Joel says with a laugh as he continues walking.

Ray blinked. "I don't believe you…" he mumbled. 

Gavin whined. "Why are we talking about this? Let’s just stop." he pouted at Michael to get him to stop them for him

Shaking his head Michael laughed softly. “Joel’s right it’s just a dumb joke.”

Joel looked back at Michael and grinned at him before turning forward again.

Gavin pouted the whole time, crossing his arms. 

Ray sighed heavily. "fine… we'll drop the subject. "

They continued walking for about thirty minutes after that before Joel held up his hand for silence. “We’re at the city outskirts. The maintenance tunnel isn’t far from here but be on your guard.” He whispered.

Michael nodded as he unsheathed his sword quietly and followed Joel’s lead. Gavin put water on his hands, knowing a bow will only be good when they are actually in fight.

Ray nodded as he pulled out his own sword, smiling at it, trying to reserve as much energy as possibly

It was smooth going as they walked to the tunnels, avoiding any main or busy streets. Once there Joel scanned the area for any guards. Not seeing any he headed through the main gates and into the elevator that would take them down. He waited for everyone else to pile in before pressing the button.

Gavin sat in silence, trying to listen very carefully to everything. He was on guard now.

The ride down took about two minutes and as the doors slid open they weren’t greeted with a welcome sight.

“Halt state your business in the name of Te- Wait, bandits? I don’t know why you’re here but prepare to die.” The guard in charge said, his voice turning into a snarl when he realized whom he was dealing with.

Including the guard in front there were five men in total, all from Terra. Joel dropped into a fighting pose as he yanked his hand upwards to form a pillar of stone in front of the group, right before a volley of rocks slammed into them.

Ones the rocks stopped Michael stepped in front of the wall sending a large flume of fire towards the guard. Most of the managed to avoid it but one got caught in it head on. He didn’t even have time to scream before he fell to ground as a charred mess.

Gavin helped Michael, catching two of them, shooting them water looking arrows through their heart, which then exploded when he squeezed his hands. He felt bad.. but it was self defense. 

Joel shot his pillar forward, the rock splitting in half so it didn’t crash into Michael. The stone crashed into one of the remaining men and crushed him against the tunnel wall. Slamming his fist downwards a hole opened up under the last man and swallowed him into the earth, he hadn’t even gotten to make a sound.

Standing up straight Joel sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Well that happened. Let’s just keep going.” He muttered as he walked by the dead bodies on the ground. He looked upset but he didn’t really care to talk about it.

Michael shot Gavin a small worried glance before he followed Joel. He was used to this kind of thing; he had been in loads of border fights before so he wasn’t too terribly affected. He had detached himself from this kind of thing a while ago.

Gavin sighed, "I’ll be fine... I’ll have to get use to this quickly right?" He smiled weakly as he followed quickly.

“Hopefully after we finish this we won’t have to fight again.” Michael says quietly.

Gavin nodded as he followed." Now what are we doing again?" He asked. He already forgot the plan. 

Ray rolled his eyes. "Honestly Gavin..." But he knew it was the fight that got Gavin flustered. He felt bad for his friend.

Joel sighed and looked back at Gavin. “We’re going to sneak into the capital and blow down the towers.” He said before turning back forward.

Gavin blinked. "Ohhh...." He looked down; he was too excited about his bow that he didn’t listen... And now he felt bad." Sorry...." He mumbled

“It’s alright Gavin. Don’t worry about it.” Joel said as he shook his head.

Gavin sighed, knowing they were high stress, but he knew they were calling him an idiot.... He stared at the floor, following them closely.

Michael nudged Gavin softly and smiled at him tiredly. “Hey, it’s fine dude. Just stay on guard.” He says softly.

Gavin smiled happily at him, for trying to make him feel better. “Where are the towers? And how are we to destroy them?” He asked, following them.

Ray yawned. “We have a few plans about it; It’s really up to this man how we are going to do it.”

“The towers are fucking dead set in the center of the capital. We destroy them with orbs.” Joel says as he stretched slightly. “It’s not going to be very fun.”

“Of course it isn’t.” Michael says as he rolls his eyes.

Gavin grinned. “Thanks... So... How much longer? I want to do something!”

“Not too much longer, only a few more minutes. Be on your guard once we get there.” Joel says cautiously.

Gavin nodded, as he got his hands ready. “What do you want me to do?” 

Ray smiled. “Be yourself.” He laughed “just be cautious, we could be facing a lot more men then the last time.”

“Ray’s right it’s going to be a lot more men. Just get ready.” Joel says as they reach a stairwell leading up. Shooting a look back at the rest of the group he quietly started climbing up towards the surface.

Gavin nodded as he wanted to play with his bow, but he couldn’t if he wasn’t expecting an attack… He looked around, worried. He may always wanted to be a part of the spy, but never wanted to attack anyone…

Michael drew his sword as he tensed up; he walked next to Gavin and reassuringly brushed up against him as if to say he was there.

Joel kept the lead as he quickly went up the stairs. Pushing open the door at the top he peered out into the building. Not seeing anyone he motioned for everyone to follow as he headed out and into the capital.


	30. Chapter 30

They head out of the building, and it seemed to quiet. Sure enough it was an ambush, and everyone was soon fighting. Once Gavin got the closest enemies to him gone, he pulled out his bow and started attacking, getting all headshot. “MARKKK NUTTTT!” He shouted giggling. Gavin kept fighting happily, letting his feet get the water where he needed it. Kicking, and dragging his feet, got the enemies that were too close to fire an arrow at. 

Ray was going to play with his sword but decided against it, seeing as he could react faster with water, then his sword.

Joel shot a few rocks at the farther enemies that Gavin wasn’t attacking, he had to admit Gavin was pretty great at fighting but if he wasn’t careful and took this seriously he wouldn’t last long.

Michael sheathed his sword and fired up his hands making sure no one got to close. He was mostly calm seeing how well Gavin was handling the situation. 

Gavin laughed as he got most of the far enemies, giggling, He put up a water tower, as he quickly worked on the bow, then shot three arrows, which hit the people he could sense right in the head, dropped the wall with his foot and kept attacking, He turned around, thinking he felt someone, and shot three arrows at once, hearing three groans, he smirked, to turn back around to face everyone and saw a huge fire ball coming towards him, getting rid of it, he grinned. “MARKK NUTT! He screamed once more, and smiled as he hit a guy far away, not realizing a man was pretty much in front of him, and attacked him with a fireball. “Uh oh...” He got blasted. 

Ray blinked. “GAVIN!” He screamed as he went and killed the man in front of him, and tried to hold his own quickly to go get Gavin, but they were pretty amazing fighters.

Joel cursed loudly as he saw Gavin fall and as he rushed over he formed a wall in front of the boy to protect him from the fighting.

Everything seemed to slow down for Michael as he saw the fireball come to life and fly straight for Gavin. It was like before all over again except this time it was worse, there was no holding back from the other man. Seeing Gavin get engulfed in the flame and fall to the ground made Michael feel truly cold for the first time in his life. And then he was filled with heat.

The most intense rage and fire burned inside him before it burst through his skin, engulfing his whole body in flames as he shouted angrily. Filled with blind fury Michael attacked anyone that wasn’t his friends, he burned through anyone in his way and the attacks thrown at him didn’t even faze him. It wasn’t until he had cleared away almost everyone in the area did he stumble to a stop his shoulders rising and falling with each of his ragged breaths. All around him lay what was left of the opposing force, mostly corpses charred beyond recognition, a few were blown to bits or torn apart in his rage; it was a huge mess but he didn’t care.

Gavin opened his eyes and laughed. “WOW! That was top!” He giggled. “If I had known I could water bend with my feet I would have done this against Michael last time.“ he giggled as he looked at his body. “It was a good thing to make that shield around me.” He smiled at Joel. “Thanks.” He got up to find Michael and saw him. He paused. W-why- why… he stared, his heart beating fast for fear of how angry he was. He didn’t know what to do, and he laughed, and cried at the same time. Both the weight of the fear that Michael would leave him was gone… seeing how Michael was reacting; he doubted Michael was ready to leave him. Not even for the next best thing... he was so over joyed, but it scared him to see him like that. “Michael! You can stop.” He called at him. 

Ray finished off his guys and rushed over to Gavin. “You alright?”

Gavin nodded, staring at Michael.

Michael flinched in surprise as he heard Gavin’s voice; he hardly believed what he was hearing. Spinning around to face Gavin he looked at him with a stunned expression on his face before he broke out into a large smile, the fire on him slowly starting to fade. But not fast enough. “Gavin you’re alri-“ He called out before he was engulfed in water from a man he must have missed in his fight. His scream of pain was almost drowned out by the hissing sound of water against flame as steam exploded around him. Falling onto his knees he started coughing violently as a plume of smoke poured from his mouth and mixed in with the white of the steam. He sat like for a few seconds as he coughed before blacking out and falling completely to the ground.

Joel was too stunned to even shout out anything. He just stood there for a second before snapping into action to take out the water user. But it was too late even as he did that the clearing filled again and even through the steam and smoke Joel could tell they were outnumbered.

The guard captain looked at the group with disdain before turning to his men. “Capture the bandits and throw them into the holding cells.” He said before pausing to look down at Michael. “And take the Ignis man somewhere separate, if he’s still alive the boss will want to see him.” 

Gavin broke, the second he heard. The steam, and more so when he heard “If he’s still alive. He tried to be strong, but knew if he fought he would be dead. 

Geoff chuckled as he held his hand up for them to take him. “Better go quietly…” He looked at Gavin knowing he was hiding the tears.

The group was swarmed with guards as cuffs were snapped on their wrists and ankles and Michael was picked up and slung over the captain’s shoulder. He looked horribly pale and limp with steam and smoke still trailing off his skin.

The captain nodded his head and they moved out, with the guards dragging the group along quite violently.

Once in the cell, and the guards left, Gavin clung onto Geoff, crying. Never had he cried so hard in his life. “Michael... He could…” He just cried in his chest. 

Ray walked over to Joel and clung onto him too, scared to lose his friend, but also scared to lose the one beside him. It could have possibly been Joel there, in that predicament.

Joel rubbed Ray’s back softly and buried his head into his hair with a soft sigh. This wasn’t going so great.


	31. Chapter 31

It took a few minutes but eventually Michael stirred awake to the sound of voices. Groaning softly he shifted and regretted it instantly. God did every inch of his body hurt and he felt horribly weak and cold. Laying there, he listened to the voices.

“So you got that thing off the Ignis kid?”

“Yeah it was on his sword, wonder what it’s for.”

“Did you see how upset that Stagno guy was, they were probably shagging. Must be his.”

“Ha, how lame can you get?”

“I wonder how mad he would get when he realized we took it.”

Michael stirred slightly as he listened to the conversation, getting more and more mad. As the heat spread through his body and the tips of his finger lit up he stood shakily to his feet, his arms weighed down by heavy chains and shackles. Tilting his head up to glare at the two guards the fire on his fingers spread slightly.

“He would be very mad.” He growled before he placed a hand on both guard’s face, his hands swelling with flames. Muffling their screams he waited until they stopped moving to drop his hands to his side and leave that room he was being held in. Groaning slightly he stumbled down the hallway before he realized Gavin could be hurt; or worse. Getting more and more angry his energy came back to him until he got hot enough that the metal shackles and chains melted away against his skin. He hardly noticed.

Gavin whimpered as Geoff tried to calm him. He never said anything knowing it could just make him worse. 

Ray snuggled into him. “Thanks.” He whispered as he clung onto him. “Think Michael will be ok?”

Michael looked up slightly as he heard an all too familiar whimper. Speeding up he rushed towards the noise and as he stopped in front of the cell door he heard Ray’s whisper. Swaying slightly his hands lit up again, despite feeling like shit he smiled seeing everyone was all right.

“Michael’s fine.” He speaks up as he melted the door’s bars.

Joel looks up at Michael’s voice in shock but smiled once he saw that he was alive. “That answers your question?”

Ray smiled. “Yes... Mi-“ He was cut off to Gavin pretty much knocking Geoff out of the way and ran to Michael and he clung to him. “Michael... You’re alive! Oh my god!” He started crying in his chest, he clung onto him, so scared. “You’re here... This isn’t a dream right?” He coughs out, whimpering.

Michael stumbled back slightly as Gavin crashed in to him; he could barely hold himself up let alone take Gavin’s clinging. Wrapping his arms around Gavin he lets out a small relieved sigh. “I’m fine, this isn’t a dream. It hurts too fucking much to be a dream.” He grumbles softly before nuzzling the top of Gavin’s head. His boyfriend was fine and his sword and the bracelet were safely in his possession; he was pretty happy.

Gavin choked up. “Your… you killing every one…. It was top.” He tried to smile at him as he pulled back to stare at him. 

Ray laughed. “We better get going before people see us.” He muttered as he looked to Joel for guidance.

“Thanks Gavin.” He said with a tired laugh before leaning down to softly kiss him. “Don’t ever scare me like that again.” He mumbles quietly.

Joel nodded slightly as he walked past and looked down the hallway. “Change of plan, we’re closer to the guy in charge so we’re taking him down first.” He says turning slightly to look back at the group.

Ray nodded as he followed him. 

Geoff, allowed them time to be together, because he would be just as scared if something happened to Griffon... So he would allow how close they were, plus he knew if anything happened, he didn’t want to feel guilty of preventing them of this last moment. “Be quick you two. “ he huffed as he walked by. But he still couldn’t help but be the father in the situation 

Gavin giggled as he ignored everything and kissed him. “I promise Michael. Thank you…” He smiled as he clung onto him. “You know I can handle myself… I just put up that water barrier.” He grinned. 

Ray looked. “Which way... OI! You two, we’re leaving without you.

“You still worried me.” Michael says with a small sigh as he starts walking after the rest of the group, half leaning on Gavin for support.

Joel looked around and thought back to his maps before picking a direction and starting to head down that way. “We should be to the main room soon. Hopefully he’s there.”

Gavin smiled as he wrapped his arm around his waist and held him up. “I’m sorry, I was caught off guard. Shouldn’t do that again…“ He grinned then looked at his wrist, as he grabbed them and did something with the water to make the metal go away. “There...” He smiled. “Feel better? Next time don’t melt them to your skin pleb.”

Ray followed close behind him.

“I got angry.” Michael muttered as he rubbed his wrists. “But yeah I feel a lot better. Thanks.” He says happily with a small yawn.

Joel stopped in front of a large oak wood door with a small sigh turning back to the group he looks at them worriedly. “This is it. You ready?” He asks quietly.

Gavin nodded as he looked at Michael worried. “Are you going to be ok?” He whispered. 

Ray grinned as his hands surrounded with water. “Let’s do this…” he smirked up at his boyfriend

“I’ll be fine when this is all over.” Michael mumbles quietly as he moves to stand on his own.

Joel let out one more sigh before he pushes open the door and steps into the room. He expected a room filled with men ready to fight, or simply just an empty room. What he didn’t expect was one man sitting in a chair by the back of the room. What he didn’t expect was that man to stand and smile at them and spread his hands in a peaceful gesture.

“Ah my guests have arrived; I hope you didn’t have too many qualms on your journey.” He said pleasantly. Despite his calm and peaceful look everyone in the room could practically feel the evil radiating from him, and his happy smile didn’t even come close to melting the hatred in his eyes. 

“You see it’s been a while since someone’s caught on to my plan, oh years and years have gone by. But unfortunately for you I already grow bored of your intrusion. I tried to let you go easily by banishing you but you had to butt in now didn’t you?” He continued onwards pacing slightly at the back of the room with his arms crossed behind his back.

Joel rolled his eyes as he raised his arm to attempt to attack the man but the other was too fast. He snapped his hand towards Joel and what looked to be shadows spread from his fingertips and caught Joel’s wrist. Letting out a small cry of surprise then pain when the shadow around his wrist tightened Joel dropped to the ground, clutching his now crushed hand. 

“Oh yes it’s been so long.” The man murmured before he noticed Michael. “Ah my boy it’s good to see you’re still alive. However it’s troubling to see the company you keep. So much potential; tainted by the filth you protect.” He says quietly as he walks towards Michael, his footsteps leaving patches of thick shadows that wisped and swirled where they were left.

“You could join me; you could be as strong as you ever wanted and crush those who annoy you.” His voice went angry on the word crush before going back to calm. He placed a hand on Michael’s shoulder, the shadows curling around the two of them. “You wouldn’t be alone anymore my boy, you wouldn’t be weak. You wouldn’t be burdened like you are now by the dead weight you call friends.”

“Join me.”

Gavin blinked. “Michael?” He flared up the water to attack the man, upset with what he was saying. Michael wouldn’t say yes. He loved him! He risked his life to save himself… He- he wouldn’t.

Ray glared. He didn’t want to attack to soon, especially since he just watched Joel go to the ground in pain. 

Geoff watched carefully, trying to place his moves before attacking. He couldn’t find an opening.

Michael looked stunned; his eyes slightly lazed over as the shadows surrounded him. He hardly heard Gavin say his name as his mind sluggishly responded.

The man easily waved his hand as Gavin attacked, his water simply falling to the ground with a splash. Turning to Gavin he frowns, the distance apparent on his face. Shadows trailed from the ground and snaked up Gavin’s legs as they approached his head. “And you, you’re the biggest burden on him. You’re the cause of death for all this potential talent.” 

“He never loved you, you know. He just wanted to stop your pitiful crying. All of you are the same, weak willed and a waste of time and space. A cancer to the universe.” He continued on with an evil grin as the shadows tightened slightly around Gavin. “He hates you but you’ve made him so weak he can’t even bring himself to tell you. That’s what pity does to people. It ruins them.”

Michael blinked slowly as he came out of his daze. Shaking his head what the other man finally registered in his brain and instantly started making him angry. He was still slow to respond and he only sluggishly heated up, not even catching on fire.

Gavin blinked. “Wh- what? No. He loves me. He-” his fear… his fear came back. “S- so he hates me…“ He broke down, falling to the ground in tears. “He…” He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t. 

Geoff was pissed. He was hurting his Gavin, what’s more is its about Michael; the one thing he knew would break Gavin.

Ray took the opportunity as the leader was distracted by Michael and Gavin to attack him; hands ready as he lunged towards him, aiming for his heart.

The man spun around as he unsheathed a knife he had hidden. Using Ray’s own momentum against him he drove the knife into his chest and pushed him down.

At the moment that the man stabbed Ray, Michael fully snapped out of his daze. “Take your offer and shove it up your ass!” He shouts successfully startling him.

Instead of finishing off Ray he turns slowly to face Michael. “What did you say?” 

“I said fuck you and you’re going to die for hurting Ray.” Michael screamed as his arms lit up and he shot a large plume of fire towards the man that hit him square in the chest.

It only made him stumble back and burned him slightly but it was enough to throw him off even more than before.

Joel shot Ray a panicked look as he saw him fall down, stumbling to his feet he froze; his brain refusing to work right.

Ray paused, once the knife hit him, he coughed. It hurt; it hurt bad. Once on the ground, he didn’t know what to do, move, scream? It was confusing. He heard voices, but couldn’t make them out, his world was going dark… he couldn’t… Joel. 

Gavin glared, he did not only hurt him, but hurt Ray, the man who saved him when he was at his worst… He needed Ray as much as Michael. (Maybe not as much... but pretty close) He got up and surrounded him with the strong water as he then squished him down to the ground. Geoff, using the wind to keep the man from getting up, he looked at Joel, letting him win, not only for the sake he made this plan happen, but that was his other half on the ground with blood everywhere.

Joel shook out of his shock for a second to shamble forward hardly knowing what he was doing. Standing above the man pushed against the ground Joel ripped a large boulder out of the ground and held it above his head. 

“No- no this isn’t how it’s supposed to go!” The man screamed as he struggled against his confines.

Joel glared down at the man with no pity. “You made the mistake of hurting my boyfriend you fucking bastard.” He growled before slamming the rock down on the man’s head. 

Almost instantly, all the shadows around the room rocketed back into the man in a writhing mess of shadows. However in a flash of white light it was all over and all that was left was blood and a corpse of a former ruler.

Joel almost instantly rushed over to Ray falling onto his knees and carefully pulling him close. His eyes frantically darted over Ray’s bloody body with panic. “Ray don’t do this me.”

Ray turned his head smiled as he coughed up a bit more blood. “Joel...” He whispered as his hand when up to touch his face, before he could make it, the world went black, the hand went limp.


	32. Chapter 32

Gavin whimpered. “Geoff!!!” He cried; he rushed over to ray too. “Save him!” 

Geoff went over as he picked up the boy, “Find a room. Joel... never mind. He turned to Michael. “You… find someone who knows anything medical. Preferable my wife or Lindsey, but I have no idea how far away they are with the backup with Burnie.” He muttered

Joel’s brain had stopped functioning at this point. He had failed, he had failed Ray and now he was dying. His Ray wasn’t going to make it and it was his fault. He stayed on his knees where we were blankly staring off into the distance. He wasn’t going to be much help.

Michael nodded as he ran off searching for the backup. He almost caught a patrol of guards on fire before realizing they were simply wandering around looking confused and not actually attacking him. They only looked at him with lost expressions before he continued running. That was odd, he thought before he rounded a corner and slammed into someone who didn’t look very confused or lost, mostly annoyed. “You wouldn’t happen to be Burnie would you?” He asks hesitantly as he backs up before he noticed Griffon and Lindsay and a few other men.

“I am.” He said as he noticed Michael’s worried look. “Where are they?” 

Without a word Michael started running back the way he came to the main room.

Geoff held Ray as he turned to Gavin. “Help him.” He commanded to Gavin to help Joel; as he went out and met up with them. “Sweet! You guys weren’t that far. Didn’t pull out the knife… but he’s passed out, fix him.” He commanded as he was led by griffon and Lindsey to another room they could work on Ray. 

Gavin turned to Joel and sat beside him. He rested his head against Joel’s arm. “Joel… I know what you’re thinking… He’ll be fine… Lindsay and Griffon fixed me.” He grinned, trying to make his old friend better, when he was just as scared as Joel. 

The two ladies quickly went to work as they took the knife out and went through their medical bags they brought and worked on him. Geoff left and smiled at Michael, thanks.” He turned to Burnie. “Hey man.”

“I failed.” Joel mutters quietly before simply falling silent again.

Michael nodded to Geoff as he wandered back into the main room and plopped down on the other side of Joel without a word.

Burnie looked up slightly as he heard Geoff talk. “Yeah? Hey do you know what’s up with the guards? One second we were fighting, the next this like shadow swoops by and the guards just flop over and look like confused toddlers.”

Gavin sighed as he pet his head. “Joel… You did not fail.” He leaned up more, Joel being taller than himself. “Ray will be fine, don’t worry ok?” He smiled as he looked over at Michael, the words still lingering in his brain, but thought to talk to him about it after. “He’ll be fine.” 

Geoff blinked and thought about it. “I wonder...” He hummed. “Ahh” He grinned as he pat the man on the back and left his arm hung over his shoulder. “That my friend is called we won.” He grinned. “People will be safe now.”

A few hours later, Lindsey walked out sighing heavily, “Where’s Joel?” she asked the close men, pointing to where he was she found him. “Hey, want to see him?” She was covered in blood, looked exhausted. “He’s stable, and he’s sleeping, but he is fine if it’s only you coming.” She added as she noticed Gavin getting up. Gavin pouted, and went to sit beside Michael.

Joel got up with a small sigh; he hadn’t talked for that entire hour. He had just remained quiet and stared at his swelling wrist that was probably smashed to bits. He didn’t really feel anything at this point. Following Lindsey quietly he looked exhausted. 

Michael leaned against Gavin with a small sigh. He was tired and still more pale than usual and there were large bags under his eyes but he was just happy for this to be over. Pausing for a second he looked down at his hands. “It wasn’t true you know. What he said.”

Gavin turned to him. “What?” He actually forgot in the midst of everything, about what the man said. “Um…“ He was thinking, couldn’t remember and gave him a confused face. “What?”

Lindsey took him to ray. He was lying in the room on a couch-looking thing they found. “We moved him there after we fixed him up.” She commented as she brought a chair for him. “He’s sleeping, he should be awake by tomorrow, sooner if his will power lets him. “ She said as griffon finished off and kissed Joel’s cheek. 

“He’ll be fine sweetie, I can bring something else in for you to sleep on if you’d like? I’ll also look at your hand tomorrow ok? Will you let me wrap it up until then?”

Geoff sat on the ground talking to Burnie the whole time. “So… now that it’s over, what shall we do about the Natio?”

Michael sighed softly and leaned against Gavin. “It’s no big deal, then don’t worry. Just remember I love you.” Michael mumbles as he moves to softly kiss the other man.

Joel flopped down in the chair only looking up from Ray when he realized he was being addressed. “Oh uh, no- no I don’t need anything to sleep on.” Pausing slightly he held up his hand for her to bandage before turning his head to look back down at Ray. “Thank you.” He whispered.

Burnie sat next to him as he thought. “Well someone has to lead them; it’s chaos out there.” He said tapping his hand against the ground before looking up slightly excited. “What if we lead it? C’mon who’s better qualified for it than us? I mean we lead the village? Why not here?”

Gavin smiled and paused. “Oh… that…“ He remembered as he snuggled under his chin. “Why did he say that? How... did he know?” he whispered, reaching for his hand to hold. 

Griffon wrapped it up and sighed. “Please get some sleep alright?” He smiled as her and Lindsey left so they could be alone together. 

Geoff hummed. “I wouldn’t mind being “King Geoff.” He smirked at the title. “Why not? Make it one huge place; shall we call it Gallumdentes, or what?”

“He didn’t know; he was wrong. Whatever that power of his was it must’ve been able to find your fears.” He says softly as he held Gavin’s hand and pulled him onto his lap. “He was so very fucking wrong.”

Joel only made a small grunting noise in response as the two women left. He sat there with Ray for a good ten minutes before his body gave out on him and he finally passed out due to the day’s events.

“I think we should call it that. I think… I think we’re onto the start of something great.” Burnie says with a large grin.

Geoff smirked as he hugged him and griffon came around and glared. “Geoff, where the fuck did you find those beers?” 

Geoff paused. “I... I thought you were with Ray.” 

Gavin looked at him and brought him down on the ground with him so he could cuddle better. “You know… now that I think about it…” He smiled. “He has to be wrong.” He grinned.

Burnie snickered slightly as Geoff got yelled at by Griffon. Things were already going back to normal it seemed.

“Why’s that.” Michael asks softly as he rubbed small circles on Gavin’s back.

Gavin grinned excitedly. “No one looks that top if they didn’t care!” He grinned as he clung onto him. “Plus, you’re sexy when you’re fired up.” He laughed and kissed him once more. 

Geoff pouted as he was dragged away by griffon and glared at Burnie. “I know he brought them, you could have stopped him, but seeing your portion in front of you, I doubt that was an issue.” She then dragged Geoff out.

Michael blinked at Gavin for a second before bursting out in laughter, leaning slightly against Gavin as he tried to compose himself. “I’m glad that’s what you’ve gathered from this entire mission.” He said in between gasps. “Oh god I love you, you moron.” He mumbles affectionately as he calms himself down.

Gavin laughed with him, glad he made him smiled. “You know what… I’m glad for everything… I’m glad we got banned, and that they sent you after us, I… I love that we can be together now. “

“Me too Gavin.” Michael says with a small content sigh. “You’re my boy.”


	33. Chapter 33

The Next day, Ray finally started to stir. He hurt… He groaned, trying to remember. Everything was foggy. He tried sitting up, realizing that one, he could not, and two that something heavy was on him. He couldn’t see. Where was he, and his glasses? “My head…” He mumbled. 

Gavin had fell asleep on Michael in the room, Geoff had snuck in the morning and sat there watching. He was not letting them fuck this time... And he sure as well was not going to let them do anything without his permission. When he allowed Gavin to move out with him, would he have no say. But right now, he was daddy, and he was not going to let him be taken away by Michael yet.

Michael laid curled up with Gavin, his body producing a nice amount of heat to keep the two of them content and warm. He was completely content to just lay there in peace with Gavin; god knows the two haven’t done that enough.

Joel murmured something as Ray shifted under him but as he heard Ray speak his head shot up from where is had been resting on the good side of Ray’s chest. Blinking down at him Joel paused in shock before a large smile spread across his face. “You’re awake!” He said happily. 

Ray turned to the voice. “Joel?” He whispered, his voice hurt. “Where... where’s my glasses?” He mumbled; he was exhausted.

Joel picked up Ray’s glasses from where they had been set on the ground and handed them to him, his smile turning small and sheepish and very tired looking. “Here you go.” He said quietly. All of his previous worried and reasons to beat himself up were coming back now that he was awake.

Ray smiled happily. “Ahh, there you are.” He grinned. “So… did we win?” He asked curiously. His hand trying to reach out to grasp his, but it hurt to move it, so it just looked like a hand under a blanket, like a child making grabby hands. 

Gavin soon woke up, and looked up and glared. “Seriously?” he muttered, trying not to wake Michael. “Leave!” He whispered angrily at Geoff, who merely shook his head and smirked.

Joel laughed quietly under his breath before he took Ray’s hands in his own. “Yeah, we won.” 

Michael stirred slightly at Gavin’s voice, with a small yawn he pulled the other closer and mumbled something quietly about fire and Geoff. 

Gavin blinked. “What?” He whispered to him, confused, before he heard a yelp and he giggled. “You did that didn’t you?” 

Geoff then got up and walked over to drag them apart. “Nope, not happening anymore.” He grabbed Gavin and sat him down. “If you two, can be good, by the time we get home, I will allow this.” He muttered, not wanting to outright say he liked Michael for Gavin... he had his pride of being a daddy to Gavin. But... he was watching Michael… and he knew he was right for Gavin… 

Michael was still half asleep as he was dragged away from Gavin by Geoff. He mutters something again before yawning loudly and slumping over. Opening one eye to glare up at Geoff he absentmindedly waved his hand as the tip of Geoff shoe caught on fire. With another yawn he curled up on the ground with a small smile before falling asleep again.

Ray smiled as he rested. “Why am I here then?” he asked, “And why am I in so much pain?’ He asked, happy to hold his boyfriends hand.

Joel sighed and looked away from Ray. “You got hurt before we won, stabbed actually.” He mutters before turning to Ray with a sad face. “I’m sorry Ray, I messed up. I failed and you got hurt, and you could have died, and- I’m sorry.” He says in a jumble of words as he panics slightly.

Ray paused, and ignoring his pain and leaned over to kiss him. “You didn’t fail me Joel. You protected me, and you stayed by my side… for that... I thank you... a lot.” 

Gavin whined up at Geoff to let him go back and cuddle Michael. Geoff glared. “If you two can make it back to the house, without cuddling or any funny business, I will allow your relationship!” he huffed. “I like him, he’s good for you… there HAPPY NOW!” He huffed as he stormed out in embarrassment. 

Gavin blinked. “What the fuck?”

Michael opened one eye sleepily at the outburst before smiling smugly and falling back asleep.

Joel shook his head slightly. “I didn’t protect you well enough.” He says softly.

Ray rolled his eyes. "I’d smack you if I could; you did an amazing job love." 

Joel paused for a moment before smiling tiredly at Ray. “I’m just glad it’s all over now. That was fucking difficult.”

Ray smiled." Agreed. Soooo..... Yolo?" He grinned at him

Joel chuckled and shook his head. “Yeah; yolo.” He says before leaning forward to softly kiss Ray.

Ray giggled as he kissed him, "when can we go home?"

“I think- I think this is our home now.” Joel says as he looked back over at the door leading out of the room. “Unless you want to go back into the outlands; ditch these morons maybe get a small place. Or we can kick it in style here an live in this kick ass castle thing.” He says with a childish smile.

Ray chuckled weakly. “We’ll I want to rest first, but I don't mind wherever we stay.”

“Of course; my main concern is you getting better.” Joel said as he stretched slightly. He was feeling better now that Ray was in fact awake and alive but he still blamed himself for the whole ordeal. However he knew if Ray knew how upset he was it wouldn’t help the other man at all so he kept quiet.

Ray smiled." Can you ask them to find an actual bedroom? I want to cuddle." He smiled weakly, his eyes closed

“Sure thing Ray.” Joel says quietly as he stood up and reluctantly let go of Ray’s hand. Leaving the room he goes searching for Geoff or someone else in charge.

Joel walked up to Geoff with a small laugh and smile; he still looked haggard and exhausted but at least he was smiling now. “Hey Geoff, you know if there’s any actual bedrooms in here? Ray want’s a real bed.” He asks.

Geoff looked up after his pout and blinked. "Um... Not a clue, I got Burnie to check." He got up. "Let's go find him and see if he found some." He yawned; he was still upset about how he just allowed Michael to take his boy.

Joel nodded slightly as he walked next to Geoff. “Soooo; what are you pouting about now?” Joel asks with a small innocent look on his face. 

Geoff glared." I hate them." He grumbled." Where's a beer when I need it?"

“If I’m correct I think Griffon took them all.” Joel says with a snicker. Rounding a corner he spots Burnie hunched over a table littered with papers.

Burnie looked up slightly as the two walked in. “Oh, hey. It’s good to see you on your feet Joel, what do you need?” He asks.

“Did you manage to find any bedrooms?” Joel asks as he walks over to the desk and looks at the papers. Mostly maps and instructions; looks like Burnie was planning to start rounding up the Natio’s and sort out any panic or anger left over.

“Third door down the hall from Ray’s room.” Burnie says before looking back down at his papers.

Geoff whined." And the beer?"

”Griffon is with Lindsay near the entrance; you want those beers you have to take them from her.” Burnie says with a small smile.

Joel laughed softly before leaving the two to their conversation and heading back to Ray. Finding him asleep he carefully scoops him up and finds the bedroom. Gently setting him down Joel tucks him in under the blankets before sitting down in a chair not too far away. Joel soon fell back asleep in the chair; too tired to stay awake for long.

Geoff huffed as he flopped down. In the chair beside him. " can't I have yours?"

“No fucking way. She’s your wife; go face her.” Burnie scoffs as he goes back to reading his papers and scribbling down on them.

Geoff huffed and flopped down at states at him." Did I do the right thing for them?"

“For who Geoff, there’s a lot of people that you’ve helped by now.” Burnie mumbles, not looking up from his work.

Geoff grumbled out Michaels and Gavin's name. He knew Burnie knew...

Sighing slightly Burnie set down his pen as he looked up at Geoff. “I think you did. I’ve only seen those two idiots a few times but I have a feeling they need each other more than you’d think.”

Geoff grumbled. "But he's my little Gavin." He huffed and stared at him. "What if Michael hurts him! Then what?”

“One, Gavin can stand up for himself. Two, I’m almost a hundred percent sure that if Michael ever hurt Gavin he’d punish himself well enough. I don’t think he actually forgives himself for hurting Gavin the first time.” Burnie says as he furrowed his eyebrows. “I know he might seem like your little Gavin but Geoff he can look out for himself. He trusts Michael and I think we both know how fucking big of a thing that is.”

Geoff huffed as he looked down, remembering telling burning everything about Gavin when he got banned. "Yeah... I guess you’re right." He smiled softly. "I guess I have to be nice to Michael too..."

“Michael’s a tough kid, I’m sure he can handle a little bit of trouble and teasing from your part.” Burnie says before laughing. “So long as you don’t get your ass handed to you from him. He can be terrifying when he needs to; most people from Ignis can.”

Geoff huffed. "Then how the hell does Gavin get along with him so bloody well!"

“Because he’s just who Gavin needs. He can take the bad and the good in hand; just like Michael can.” Burnie says with a small smile before going back to his work. “I’m telling you Geoff, even if you tried to keep them apart it wouldn’t work. They’d find a way.”

Geoff groaned. "I know, and I know I would lose Gavin if I tried!" he huffed. He then sat back up and leaned against his chair. "Well... so what now?"

Gavin got bored waiting for Michael to wake up, so he used any excess clothes to make him a pillow and decided to wander around. He was bored.

“Now we rule a nation, Geoff.” Burnie says as he stretched slightly. “There’ll be a lot of work and we have to wait for everyone to heal up to actually have all of our forces together but we’ll manage. Joel’ll be out of fighting with that wrist and well Ray is definitely out. Michael will need a few days rest if I know anything about how the Ignis work.”

Geoff nodded as he sat there. "And what am I to do then?" He asked 

Gavin walked in and hummed. "What are you guys doing?" He asked as he sat down between them

“Planning.” Burnie says as he nods in greeting to Gavin. “Geoff I’ll need you to work on making sure all the Natio’s are holding it together; make sure there’s no more fighting as well.”

Geoff looked up. "Wait what? I have to go around?!" he whined. "Now?! "

“Yes now. We can’t have another war breaking out because everyone’s confused and scared. Go around and explain everything to everyone. Don’t complain.” Burnie snapped. “We can’t afford any more fighting.”

Geoff groaned. "Damn it." He mumbled as he left. 

Gavin giggled. "Does he always do that?"

“Every time.” Burnie says with a smile. “Now Gavin do you mind checking up on our people? Griffon and Lindsay have already rounded up all the guards and workers here and explained what was happening and sent them home but we need to make sure our people are okay. Joel was up and moving so that probably means Ray is doing better but how’s Michael?”

Gavin shrugged. "He's sleeping. I want him to sleep as much as possible, but I can't carry him to a bed.... not gently that is... so he's on the ground right now." he huffed. "Who else do I need to go find?" He asked curiously

“Anyone still out and about; plus maybe make sure Geoff doesn’t fuck up his job too much.” Burnie says as he rolled his eyes.

Gavin blinked. "What is he supposed to do?

“Make sure no one is fighting and the Natio’s know what happened.” Burnie says as he goes back to planning as he hummed softly. “I don’t trust him not to fuck it up.”

Gavin laughed. "Fine- fine" He smiled as he got up and rushed after him. "GEOFF!" They went around to each Natio, doing as they were told.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end you guys! :) Thanks so much for the people who have been following this story! it was fun to make, and I might try and make a sequel if people like the idea of one :) I had a few ideas, and if I can't get my friend to join me (She has so many projects of her one on the go) then I shall write one myself. Let me know what your guys' thoughts are :)

It took a few weeks and a lot of work but eventually the group got all the Natio’s caught up on what had happened and what could’ve been. With all the Natio’s wary but finally starting to rest and get peaceful the borders are done away with and people are allowed to freely visit others. 

Ray was finally starting to get well enough to walk around on his own but Joel was hardly any less protective. As his boyfriend got ready to take his first solo steps in a while Joel was less than calm. 

“Look you don’t have to do this if you don’t feel well enough; I don’t mind helping you walk around.” Joel fretted as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Ray.

Ray turned and glared at him. "And how am I to get better?" he sighed, leaning against the wall. His legs were jell-o from staying in bed, plus his chest still slightly hurt, but not that much. He took a step, and fell into the wall, groaning slightly. "Come near me, and I will be pissed off at you." he huffed.

Joel whined softly as he saw Ray fall against the wall and he shifted in place. “Ray I swear to god.” He mutters angrily. “Look at least let me be closer; what if you fall? You might rip open your stitches.”

Ray huffed heavily as he held his hand out. "Fine, just... hold my hand... And nothing else!" He mumbled, standing back up

Joel smiled slightly as he moved forward to hold Ray’s hand with his good hand. Letting out a small sigh he nodded. “Alright… just be careful.” 

Ray smiled at him. "I always am." he joked as he stood up, hand squeezing his in slight pain as he started walking... very slowly.

Joel let out a small shaky breath as Ray started walking but didn’t stop him. Instead he just watched him carefully as he made sure he didn’t fall.

Ray stopped and tried to catch his breath." Ok... One step without your hand and then ill let you take me to bed again." He smiled at him.

Joel hesitated before letting go slowly of Ray’s hand and taking a small step back. He watched him worriedly ready to catch him if he fell.

Ray took a step, and stood there, he smiled proud of himself as he turned to face him. He then fell into his chest and whined. "I'm sorry Joel! Are you ok?" He worried

Joel had hurriedly caught Ray, ignoring the pain that shot through his broken wrist. Smiling tiredly down at Ray he shook his head. “I’m fine but we’re getting you back to bed.” He said as he scooped Ray up into his arms carefully as he could and started walking back. 

Ray sighed." Hey I almost did it!" He grinned at him." And you, have you been getting your wrist checked on?" He huffed at him

“Of course, every time I run into Griffon actually.” He grumbles softly. “She won’t let me leave without her checking on me. She means well but I’m fine.” 

Joel kicked open the bedroom door softly before setting Ray down in the bed. “And yeah, you almost did it. I’m proud of you.” He says quietly as he leans down to kiss his forehead.

Ray smiled happily. "Thanks Joel." He grinned. "I think I'll be able to walk in 3 days." 

“Pace yourself alright. No rush.” Joel said slightly worried as he crawled into bed next to Ray. 

Ray smiled as he kissed him." Awww, no bet?"

“No bet, just rest you dummy.” Joel says with a small huff but he couldn’t help but smile. “Just get better and you can get whatever you want from me.”

Ray smiled, "your hand." He huffed. Not realizing the double meaning to it

Joel stiffened slightly in shock before huffing, a slight blush on his face. “We’ll- we’ll see about that.” He muttered.

Ray blinked." What? Your hand has to get better. Why are you blushing?!

“It’s nothing you dork. Just get better and you can have my hand.” He said with a small smile before scrunching up his nose and pouting.

Ray blinked and paused "oh! I didn't!" He bushed deeply and hid in his chest. “I-it's too soon...." He mumbled..."But I would like it. One day"

Joel leaned down slightly to kiss him and smile softly. “I’d like that too.” He said quietly before curling up around Ray. “Get some sleep princess.”

Ray blushed deeply and nodded as he curled up against Joel. “Okay.”

It was almost a month after the fight and Ray was up and about, granted slowly but still moving around. Michael was completely healed from his ordeal and Joel was starting to show signs of recovery in his smashed hand. It was a slow day around the castle, with Ray and Joel off somewhere outside. 

Michael was wandering around with a tight not of nervousness in his stomach. He wanted to ask Geoff something but he had no idea how he’d go about it. He was trying to avoid the other man so he wouldn’t have to ask but as he wandered into the main room he spotted him. With a small groan he decides now would be the best time. 

So stopping in front of the desk Geoff was stationed at Michael sighed softly. “Hey, I- I gotta ask you something.”

Geoff looked up confused. "Where's your tumor?" He was curious as to not see Gavin

“Out practicing with his bow.” Michael says as he shoves his hands into his pockets and frowns. “I actually wanted to ask you something about him…” He mumbles.

Geoff put his pen down and closed his book. He was serious. So would he." What's up buddy? Have a seat.”

Michael hesitated before sitting down in the seat across from him with a small sigh. “Alright here’s the thing. I- I really, really like Gavin as you know. And I want to be with him.” He says with a small nervous shrug before continuing. “I was wondering if when we get all this stuff sorted out with the Natios we could uhm. Maybe get a house together in the village.” He said looking at Geoff slightly worried. “I thought I’d ask you first you know, you’re the only father he’s really had and it’d mean uh… a lot actually if you said yes.” 

Geoff paused. Wow. He really cared. He rested his head on his left hand and stared at him, wanting to make him uncomfortable, but it meant a lot to him. "On one condition." He said simply, sounding bored, but his eyes twinkled. He stood up and places a hand on his shoulder. "I have to agree to the house you want, preferable close to mine, and..." He leaned down." You make him happy one day." He handed him a ring and paused. "It was my grandmother’s husbands. He loved it. He liked to wear it until I told him no. So I hope that one day you use it correctly." He smiled as he ruffled his hair and left the room.

 

Michael was left stunned at Geoff’s words before his hand tightly closed around the ring. Looking down at it he smiled slightly. Oh he was going to use it correctly; but not today. No he’d wait for the right moment but he was definitely going to use it one day.

It was another few months when finally everything was settled and peace was finally a dead set thing. Ray and Joel had decided to stay in the main city near the castle to help Burnie run the place while Geoff went back to the village to help with the influx of people who wanted to see what the outside was like. 

Michael and Gavin on the other hand had settled down together in a small house in the village, Michael keeping true to his word and staying close to Geoff. Everything seemed finally well and good with the Natio’s no longer fighting, no more borders or separate areas. Now people mixed freely and found new and old friends and family from other Natio’s. Of course fighting still broke out every one in a while but the group was quick to quell it. No one wanted to fight the group who freed the world from shadows. Plus who would want to fight the man who could part mountains, the one who could strike down ten men with his bow, the man of fire who reached full power, and the peace corps man who risked his life to save the friends he loved the most.

It was finally a time of peace.


End file.
